Consequences
by aki-chan91
Summary: Aquel cofre que guardaba con recelo en su interior amenazaba con abrirse. Un descuido más de su parte y estaba acabada. No podía evitarlo ni mucho menos dejarlo. Lo había intentado y terminó fallando... Estaba atrapada por su mirada.
1. La amenaza del candado

Ah~ Estoy algo oxidada en la escritura (hace mucho que no escribía algo relacionado con anime/manga), pero eso no me desanimó en el momento en que leí por completo este maravilloso manga. ¿Cómo pude pasar tanto de él? -facepalm-. Como dicen, de los errores se aprende. Hace días que venía planteándome en escribir una historia entre Kyoko y Ren, pero dudaba en publicar… porque no sé si el tiempo me lo permita. Así que me dije: "Bueno, es algo para divertir y mientras pueda… ¡Dale!" Por lo que ya saben xD.

Tengo proyectado 20 capítulos y más o menos el tema principal de cada uno -meh~ tengo escrito los nombres de ellos, así que bien ¡uju!-

Sigo dudando si colocarlo en categoría T o M, pero por el momento creo que lo dejaré en T ^^.

Bien, dejo la charla. Espero que sea de su agrado esta pequeña muestra de mi ocio.

**Summary: Aquel cofre que guardaba con recelo en su interior amenazaba con abrirse. Un descuido más de su parte y estaba acabada. No podía evitarlo ni mucho menos dejarlo. Lo había intentado y terminó fallando. Estaba atrapada.**

**Aviso: Contiene spoilers del manga. **

**Disclaimer**: _Skip Beat! __**No **__me pertenece, sino a la grandiosa mangaka Nakamura Yoshiki-sensei._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: La amenaza del candado.<strong>

...

Hacía más de una hora que estaba en la sala privada de la sección LoveMe. Y no era que tuviese tiempo de sobra, como tampoco era que el motivo fuese el estar acompañada de su mejor amiga —ya que ésta se mantenía aún en el set grabando su drama junto con Hiou-_kun_— por el contrario, la estúpida razón por la que se encontraba allí era simple cobardía.

Era mediodía y siendo día sábado, no tenía actividades en el Instituto como tampoco grabaciones de Box R o labores de Bo en TBM. Lo que tal vez se podía considerar a esas alturas como una labor, quizás era su rol de desempeñar a Setsuka, y que por extrañas circunstancias, no estaba realizando como debía…

—Escapé de una forma tan miserable…— Dijo dejando escapar un suspiro, frunciendo el ceño segundos después al recordar el cómo.

El sonido de una llamada entrante de su celular le recordaba la espantosa escena que había hecho frente a su sempai.

Si su memoria no le fallaba, debía ser la décima llamada que escuchaba y que no respondía.

—_Click—_

Abrió sus ojos atemorizada al escuchar ese tétrico sonido desde su interior.

— "_No… ¡Definitivamente, no!"—_Apoyó con fuerza su cabeza contra la pared por enésima vez mientras un gemido lleno de frustración se escapaba de su boca— ¡Ciérrate, ciérrate! — Exigió.

Miró la pared calculadoramente. Tal vez si se golpeaba lo suficiente, podía hacer desaparecer o callar aquellos estúpidos pensamientos que la estaban atormentando.

No podía controlarlo por mucho tiempo.

Todo había comenzado con un simple sueño… Un sueño que sin querer detonó demasiadas cosas en pocas horas.

.

.

.

El panorama no podía ser mejor del que estaba viviendo.

— ¡Kyoko-_sama_! ¡Juegue a las escondidas con nosotras! — Sonrió feliz al escuchar a sus pequeñas y tiernas hadas revolotear cerca de ella. El paraíso, un mundo perfecto y pacífico, donde podía desquitarse de las tensiones laborales y las amarguras que le provocaba la vida— ¡Kyoko-_sama_! ¡Kyoko-_sama! —_ Oh, otra maravillosa hada que exigía de su total atención. Y que sin lugar a dudas, iría hacia a ella.

— ¡Ya voy! — Respondió con júbilo.

Riendo llena de ilusión, se dispuso a correr e intentar a alcanzar a sus amigas de fantasía —que por cierto, se alejaban más de ella gracias a sus dotes de vuelo— mientras que con cada paso que daba, un extenso paraje se originaba llenando más de vida el onírico y utópico lugar.

Sin embargo, a pesar de poseer tales maravillas, de un vestido que acentuaba la mejor de sus formas y un palacio a sus espaldas que fácilmente podía llegar a ser comparado de altura con la Torre de Tokio… Sentía un raro sabor de amargura de completa insatisfacción.

Sí, definitivamente tenía la certeza de que la pieza que se ausentaba allí solo podría aparecer si lo decía. Disminuyó la velocidad de sus pasos. La imagen de la persona que podría acompañarla en ese momento aparecía en su mente.

No pudo evitar sonreír al recordarlo con añoranza.

—_Necesito que esté aquí. Disfrutaría mucho más este lugar si estuviese…_— No obstante, no pudo alcanzar a terminar la frase. En menos de un segundo, se escuchaban a lo lejos gritos de pánico.

No lo comprendió hasta un minuto después.

La tierra comenzaba a sacudirse con vehemencia. Las hadas volaban asustadas de un lado hacia al otro por el estruendoso sonido que daba como anticipación a la destrucción completa. Los árboles se derribaban a lo lejos como frágiles piezas de dominó.

Estaba aterrada. No sabía a qué aferrarse para lograr sobrevivir, y aún así con la conmoción por el caos, su cuerpo y mente se mantenían enfocados a manifestar la imperiosa necesidad de decir aquel nombre antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

—_Click—_

Porque, muy a su pesar, sabía que él era el único con el que podía contar cuando se sentía perdida.

— ¡Oh, no! ¡_Akuma_! ¡Se acerca! — Exclamó una de sus mágicas amigas. Las hadas, ante el aviso de su camarada, huyeron de inmediato dejándola sola contra lo que fuese que venía.

— _¿Akuma?_ — Murmuró.

El viento azotaba contra ella, como miles de hojas con poderoso filo con el único propósito de que su cuerpo quedara marcado. Con dificultad concentró su mirada a la dirección contraria por la que huían las hadas…

…Hasta que al fin lo vio.

La rabia y la ira se apoderaban de ella a medida que veía el paso despreocupado del _demonio_ que había destruido su fantasía. Las ganas de estrangularlo se intensificaban con la sonrisa déspota que le dedicaba con los ojos.

—_¡__...! MALDITO DESGRACIADO…_

Se levantó de la cama de un salto, contemplando furiosa el lugar que la rodeaba. Un televisor plasma al frente, una cocina espectacular a unos metros de de éste, una cama a su lado y Tsuruga-san envuelto en su sábana como un capullo...

—"_¡¿Tsuruga-san?!"—_Intentó serenarse, debía hacerlo o lo despertaría. Auto convenciéndose de que todo había sido una pesadilla —una peligrosa y asquerosa pesadilla después de todo— su corazón volvía a mantener un ritmo acompasado con sus latidos, mientras que los músculos de su cuerpo se encontraban aún rígidos por la tensión acumulada. Reprimió un gemido mientras tocaba su frente intentando secar el sudor frío que delataba su mal sueño.

—_"Te maldigo, Shoutarou. Tu estúpida llamada derrumbó mi amado mundo de fantasía."—_con bastante cuidado, y por poco con movimientos robóticos, logró visualizar el velador en donde se encontraba el reloj despertador.

07:45 AM.

Era día sábado y de acuerdo con la agenda que tenían, no sería necesario despertar hasta las nueve de la mañana. Sin embargo, era inútil para Kyoko volver a dormirse.

Miró de reojo al bulto que había en la cama adyacente por el cual supuestamente tenía un serio complejo como parte de la actuación de los hermanos Heel. La vergüenza se apoderaba de su rostro mientras recordaba el inicio de su sueño, en donde la imagen de él había aparecido y la necesidad por verlo o decir su nombre se manifestaba en ella.

— Maldición— balbuceó en un mísero intento de desahogo.

_Tenía que fortalecer ese último candado. No podía echar a perderlo todo._

No solo debía frenar sus sentimientos — que querían desatarse en su máxima expresión—, sino que también tenía que velar por Tsuruga-san. No podía distraerse con tonterías como esas…. ¿Cierto?

Suspiró derrotada. Vaya forma de complicarse la existencia.

Sigilosamente salió de la cama para no despertar a su sempai. Ajustó un poco su peluca rubia con la que interpretaba a Setsu y se dirigió al baño para lavar su rostro. Necesitaba despejar su mente, por lo que una ducha con agua caliente sería perfecta para dicho propósito. Lavó sus dientes rápidamente, depositó la peluca en el cesto junto con su ropa e ingresó a la tina como si su vida dependiese de ello. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por el agradable masaje que proporcionaban las miles gotitas de agua en su cuerpo.

—"_Actuar con normalidad… o como Setsu, da lo mismo, lo importante es que no me tome por sorpresa"—_reflexionaba a la vez que lavaba su anaranjado cabello.

Tras diez minutos de ducha, Kyoko cerró el grifo y se dispuso a correr la cortina. Tocó con pereza una manilla lateral para alcanzar la toalla... que no había traído nunca consigo.

Por poco se desmayó. El momento de relajación que había obtenido se fue de inmediato a la basura.

—"_Esto es una broma… una mala broma que hizo Dios contra mí"—_Una excusa patética, pero tenía que echarle la culpa a alguien.

Ya que lo más importante era… ¿Cómo salir de allí? La sola idea de tantear terreno desnuda y buscar la maldita toalla en la habitación la trastornaba, al igual que la vergüenza comenzaba a dispararse y hacerse notar en su rostro. Sacudió su cabeza histérica. Debía hallar alguna solución.

Quizás si se mantenía allí estilando se secaría… y lo más probable es que agarraría una fuerte gripe después. Arrastrarse imitando a las fuerzas militares tampoco, pues solo cubriría su parte delantera, pero no trasera. Desechó esas opciones de inmediato.

—Sino salgo como Kyoko, entonces deberé salir como Setsu— murmuró cayendo al piso desfallecida.

Observó la camisola negra —casi transparente— que había comprado en una barata hacía unos días atrás y los hot pants del mismo color. Asimiló de inmediato la parte inferior, sin embargo, la superior…

— ¡ARG, MIERDAAAAA! ¡¿Cómo soy tan estúpida para dormir sin sostén? — exclamó desesperada agitando sus manos. No tenía nada con que secarse, y lo más probable que aquella prenda tan delgada se iba a pegar a ella.

Se puso lentamente de pie y rogó a sus adentros que por favor su acompañante y querido sempai siguiera en el mundo de los sueños. De lo contrario, habría un nuevo nombre en la lista de suicidios por estrés laboral de ese año.

Tragó saliva y con cierta dificultad se dispuso a vestir el conjunto del pijama. Se sentía tan humillada. Dio una rápida mirada a la peluca y se percató que no estaba mojada, por lo que si quería desempeñar bien papel, tenía que lavarla con cuidado.

Tras otros cinco minutos y con su peluca rubia ya instalada donde debía, observó su reflejo en el espejo del cuarto de baño. Hizo una mueca de horror al ver como sus senos y pezones se traslucían por la humedad.

—Voy a morir…. — Gimió cubriendo su rostro con las manos. Dando un último suspiro, dio un último vistazo al espejo, viendo que en esa posición podía cubrir un poco sus senos— _Un_ _momento_— La iluminación había llegado a su vida. Sonrió con satisfacción, no obstante, se reprochó a sí misma por haber sido tan tonta y no haber pensado en esa fácil solución: cubrirse con los brazos.

—"_A las 3…"—_ Se acercó al pomo de la puerta respirando profundamente. Cerró sus ojos y los abrió concentrada—_"1, 2… ¡3!"—_Kyoko se esfumó, ahora Setsu estaba en su mente y cuerpo.

Atravesó el pasillo con pasos cortos y llenos de seguridad. Aunque para Kyoko nunca se le había hecho tan largo el trayecto, para Setsu era algo más que insignificante a lo que se le añadía a su rutina diaria. Dobló hacia la habitación en que se encontraban las camas y el armario, encontrándose aún a su _Nii-san_ durmiendo. No pudo evitar sonreír por contemplar a su hermano enrollado en las sábanas hasta la cara. Así, tan pacíficamente, era como un niño.

—"_Oh, cierto. La toalla"—_Salió de su embobamiento inicial. Comenzó a buscar alguna toalla limpia por los estantes, sin éxito alguno. Por mero instinto miró la lavadora automática, encontrando con horror que la ropa lavada —entre ellas, las toallas del hotel— estaba allí aún… mojada.

La actitud de Setsu la abandonó en el acto, casi volando.

No sabía si debía llorar o reír por su maldita suerte.

Desesperada se fue a su bolso. Quizás lograba encontrar alguna toalla de mano...

…

Ren no había podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche. Las memorias de Kuon aún permanecían frescas en su cabeza mortificándolo y si a eso le agregaba el pleito en el set con el idiota de Murasame y el fuerte pero sutil llamado de atención por el director de la película… Era un verdadero milagro que no estuviera en el fino hilo de la locura.

Sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar en cualquier segundo. Si se levantaba podía despertar a Kyoko, y él en su papel de Caín Heel, no se levantaba a menos que su querida hermana Setsu le dijera que debía hacerlo. Solo la iba a preocupar innecesariamente, más de lo que ya había hecho.

Abrió lentamente un ojo para ver la hora: 07:42 AM. Se removió entre las sábanas con molestia. Era magnífico despertarse temprano… ¿Pero un día sábado, en donde su horario de trabajo al menos ese día se encontraba casi despejado?

— _¿Akuma?-_La voz somnolienta y preocupada de Kyoko lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Entrecerrando los ojos vio que la chica fruncía el ceño y se quejaba en pequeños murmullos.

—"_Probablemente tiene una pesadilla… ¿Con un demonio? Tal vez está en su mundo de hadas"—_Pensó haciendo involuntariamente una sonrisa al saber los gustos de su protegida. Aunque no le agradaba demasiado la idea de que estuviese en un sueño que le provocase aflicción— _"O quizás está soñando con Fuwa Sho"_ — La sola idea lo molestaba.

Siguió observando embelesado las reacciones que tenía Kyoko, hasta que en el minuto menos esperado, despertó sobresaltada. Cerró los ojos de inmediato y fingió seguir dormido. Todavía atento a las acciones de la chica, lograba escuchar la agitada respiración que tenía, incluso el leve balbuceo de "_maldición_" que había pronunciado con dificultad.

Kyoko se había levantando. El crujido de la cama la delataba. Sus suaves pasos se escuchaban ya a la lejanía, o siendo más específico, cerca del baño, por lo que pudo relajar su postura y abrir los ojos con tranquilidad. Sabía que ella tenía el sueño ligero, pero le extrañó que siendo su día libre no siguiera durmiendo. Aunque no debía de extrañarse, Kyoko, tenía una forma de pensar muy diferente a la de él. Eso lo aliviaba y a la vez lo frustraba…

— ¡ARG, MIERDAAAAA…! — La escuchó gritar desde el baño. Sí, definitivamente le frustraba.

La habitación volvió a sumirse en silencio. La puerta se abrió y sus lentos pasos se escucharon como único sonido. Estaba revisando los cajones, buscando algo. Ren comenzó a preguntarse qué objeto deseaba encontrar con tanta prisa.

—No puede ser…— Otra vez se quejaba agobiada— ¡Ah! ¡Sí, al fin!

La curiosidad le ganó. Abrió los ojos y removió la sábana que lo cubría, intentando encontrar a Kyoko.

Estaba de espaldas hacia a él, levantando con dicha una toalla de mano color rojiza. Una pequeña risa salió de sus labios sin pensarlo, provocando que la chica se diera media vuelta y lo mirara asustada.

Una sola mirada bastaba para saber el por qué del ajetreo que tenía Kyoko… vestida como Setsu.

_"Podrías ser vencido por tus propios deseos e inadvertidamente estirar tu mano para tocarla…Sin embargo, no debes cruzar la línea."_

Tragó saliva. ¿Por qué tenía que recordar al presidente Takarada en una situación como _esa?_ Verla en un pequeño hot pants, con una camisola ceñida a su cuerpo que no dejaba nada a la imaginación; su cabello completamente mojado y rostro sonrojado… Era demasiada tentación para él.

_"Escucha esto… Bien, solo la acaricias…"_Frunció el ceño. ¿Qué clase de consejos le podía dar ese tipo? Estar tanto tiempo con él lo estaba afectando seriamente.

…

El peor de los escenarios posibles se había desatado: El apocalipsis. Kyoko deseaba únicamente que la tierra la tragara, que la aplastara un elefante entre otras cosas, con tal de evitar de alguna manera la mirada estupefacta que le daba el pelinegro. ¡Es que no era normal que no parpadeara!

—_Haz algo… ¡Por lo que más quieras, haz algo! —_ Kyoko gritaba histérica en su interior. Pero por más que su cerebro le exigía un mínimo movimiento, sus músculos se encontraban demasiado rígidos. Por un momento incluso pensó que la sangre había dejado de circular en su cuerpo.

La toalla que tenía en sus manos comenzaba a deslizarse por el flojo agarre que ejercía en ella, cayendo al suelo y en consecuencia, otorgándole una pequeña oportunidad para retomar su papel inicial.

Mordió su labio inferior intentando reaccionar. No podía dejar que viese a través de ella. Tenía que permanecer en su papel de Setsuka Heel, y necesitaba con urgencia que apareciera. Inspiró lentamente, acomodó sus brazos alrededor de su cadera y le sonrió desafiante.

— ¿Estás viendo algo bueno, _nii-san_? — preguntó alzando una ceja con satisfacción. Tenía su atención… ¿Qué más podía pedir como Setsu? Aunque a esas alturas, la verdadera Kyoko sólo podía ser sostenida por sus demonios y así no desfallecer por combustión espontánea.

—Hm…— Al escuchar el leve murmulló que había dado el mayor, dejó de lado sus pensamientos para volver a concentrarse en lo que diría. No obstante, la mirada neutra que el pelinegro le dedicaba no era precisamente una señal de buenos augurios. Mucho menos la sonrisa que ahora se asomaba en sus labios— _Interesante_.

El alma de Setsu la abandonó con tan solo esa corta palabra musitada.

La persona que tenía frente a ella, no era Caín Heel.

Por reflejo, retrocedió un paso. Aquella entonación junto a esa fatídica y jodida sonrisa que la seguía, la reconocía, y _reconocería_ aunque estuviese con los ojos cerrados o en el inframundo.

08:00 AM

El emperador de la noche había despertado en gloria y majestad.

…

Ren se levantó de la cama, dejando atrás la manta con que había permanecido abrigado. Con cortos pasos, se puso al frente de una paralizada Kyoko que seguía observándolo casi sin respirar. Tomó uno de los tantos mechones mojados que tenía, apartándolo con suavidad para contemplar en su totalidad su pálido rostro.

—No deberías hacer esa clase de desafíos… ¿O necesitas que te demuestre el por qué? — dijo sereno, aunque la amenaza abrazaba con sutileza sus palabras.

Kyoko no podía dejar de observar sus ojos marrones. Estaba perdida y atrapada por completo en ellos. Su boca se abrió ligeramente, intentando que entrara aire a su garganta y poder decir algo.

Ren, sin dejar de mirarla, atrapó entre sus dedos un fino y húmedo mechón rubio que sobresalía. Su corazón comenzaba a latir vigorosamente, sentía que en cualquier momento podría salir de su pecho.

Vio como se agachaba un poco para quedar a su altura, rozando con sus labios el cabello para finalmente besarlo a escasos centímetros de ella.

—_**Click—**_

Esa simple acción la devastó.

Tras segundos de silencio, y cuando Ren iba a ejercer su segundo movimiento, el móvil de Kyoko comenzó a entonar una canción que significaba llamada entrante, ayudándole a salir del estupor en que se encontraba.

Se alejó de él con rapidez y contestó sin revisar antes de quién correspondía la llamada.

— ¿Diga?

— _¡Eres un demonio, un jodido demonio que succiona almas!_ — El destino no podía ser más cruel con ella.

Pero no iría a dejar pasar una oportunidad de escape.

— ¡Ah, Moko-_san…_!

— _¿Quién es? ¿Otro hombre que te dará costosos vestidos si eres capaz de venderte en una cita? ¡AH!_

— Sí, sí... ¡por supuesto que iré a verte!

— _¡Maldita, Kyoko! ¡No te basta con tener a tus pies al maldito Beagle, y a ese idiota sin talento de Tsuruga Ren…!_

—…_Por supuesto que cumplo MIS promesas— rechinó entre dientes— No necesitas recordármelo. Estaré allá en una hora._

_"Te haré vivir el infierno después de esto, Shoutarou."_

— _¡Necesitas un exorcismo para que vuelvas a ser la estúpida de siempre…!_

— _**Gracias por la llamada, Moko-san. No sabes CUÁNTO deseo vernos, ADIÓS. **_— finalizó colgando mientras una fina sonrisa de depositaba en sus labios.

El golpe de una puerta la trajo a la realidad. Giró lentamente percatándose de que su sempai no se encontraba ya en la habitación.

Temió lo peor: Que se hubiese dado cuenta que era Sho con quien hablaba realmente.

Suspiró dejándose caer en su cama, rebotando ligeramente en el proceso.

—_"¿A qué vino todo eso…?"—_ Cerró sus ojos unos segundos recordando la mirada que le había dado momentos antes el pelinegro.

Su corazón volvió a palpitar descontroladamente. Reprimió un gemido. Estaba mal, completamente mal lo que estaba pensando. Escuchó el sonido de la ducha segundos después, por lo que decidió levantarse de la cama con rapidez. Sacó su ropa interior limpia, se secó en las partes que aún permanecían húmedas —a excepción de su cabello, que requería otro tipo de atención— y se vistió de inmediato. Hizo su cama, y aprovechó de hacer la de Ren. Se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a preparar un desayuno bastante simple y fácil de digerir. En cinco minutos tenía ya listo el café matutino de su sempai junto con tostadas y otros entremeses.

Acomodó todo en la mesa en donde generalmente comían y se dirigió a su bolso. Sacó una hoja de su agenda escolar y escribió sin mucha delicadeza una nota:

_"Daré una vuelta. ¡Y más vale que comas!_

_Setsu.-"_

Tras pensar un poco si estaba concordante a su personaje, dejó la nota cerca de la taza de café. Buscó su llave de la habitación y, en un rápido movimiento, una cartera con lo esencial: su celular y dinero.

Dio una última mirada a todo y salió con pasos casi silenciosos de la habitación. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dirigió a su destino: LME.

.

.

.

Se retorcía en la agonía, escondida en el rincón de la sección LoveMe. Si alguien entraba, probablemente podía ser absorbido al tormento que vivía.

¡De seguro que no le dirigiría la palabra nunca más!

— ¡Tsuruga-san, por favor, perdone a esta estúpida _kohai_!— lloraba mientras era consolada por sus demonios invisibles al ojo—normal— humano.

Escuchó nuevamente el tono de llamada de su celular. Miró su cartera por encima y vio en la pantalla de quién se trataba. Con un suspiro, la desplazó a un lado y volvió a acomodarse en cuclillas, cubriendo su cabeza con ambas manos.

En ese preciso instante, no tenía el valor para hablarle. Y no era por la vil llamada que Sho había hecho en la mañana —o el día anterior— sino por la escena que habían protagonizado.

Era cierto, nunca se había sentido tan avergonzada en su vida. No obstante, lo que realmente la perturbó fue el besó en su mechón. La hacía recordar el momento en que había besado su más preciado tesoro en la vida: la piedra de Corn.

El candado —que protegía cuidadosamente el cofre en el que estaban sus detestados sentimientos de chiquilla adolescente— se mecía amenazante de un lado hacia a otro, bailando en un suave compás tras cada mirada proporcionada por Tsuruga Ren...

…Su martirio en un noventa y nueve por ciento asimilado.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong> Hacía mucho que no me divertía escribiendo. ¡Espero que hayan disfrutado de mis tonterías xD! Amo a Ren -¿cómo no quererlo si es tan lindo? ¡y cuando se pone celoso! AWWWW~~ ¿Quién no se derrite con el emperador de la noche?

Se reciben críticas, sugerencias, opciones, patadas... ¡lo que sea! Con tal de saber si les gusta o no, seré feliz.

El próximo capítulo se titula: El sonido del candado.

_tin tin tin tin..._¿Qué será? ¿Qué será? xD.

¡Gracias por haber dedicado un poco de su tiempo a leer el inicio de esta historia! ^^

_Ja ne~_


	2. El sonido del candado

¡Hola! Tras un largo tiempo, traigo a ustedes un capitulo nuevo. ¿Pueden creer que me trabé hace dos semanas en una parte del principio y que solo ayer pude ordenar cabos? xD Definitivamente, soy horrorosa.

Antes de iniciar el capítulo, les doy las gracias por sus reviews:

**Tefa-Sakura, miyuki, shiha, kimiko-chan, elyzmaki, Mel, kuroneko, Sari-Natsuki, susume , Actu, jeka_cullen_s, Lala.**

¡Chicas, me alegra mucho saber que tuvo un buen recibimiento! ¡Les agradezco montones! Les dedico este capítulo con todo mi cariño ^^.

Ojalá disfruten de la lectura.

**Disclaimer**: _Skip Beat! __**No **__me pertenece, sino a la grandiosa mangaka Nakamura Yoshiki-sensei._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: El sonido del candado.<strong>

...

En algún momento de su vida, Kyoko había disfrutado la felicidad del primer amor. Aquella felicidad intangible capaz de hacerla soñar despierta inclusive las 24 horas del día, ignorando los sentimientos de desprecio que le dirigían los demás por distintas razones. Para ella, en esos instantes, tenía algo demasiado valioso y precioso que cultivaba con devoción en su interior.

Era la responsable de hacer feliz su existencia, ya que si _él_ era feliz… _ella_, por ende, también lo sería.

_Él era su mundo. _

No obstante, aquella fuente de amor que con tanto esfuerzo se había dedicado en cuidar, la persona —que por mucho tiempo creyó la correcta— la había drenado y secado de una vil forma, marchitando y destruyendo todo a su paso: El cielo era destituido por el infierno.

Se había jurado a sí misma que no volvería a caer a ese abismo otra vez. El dolor que le restregaba en la cara aquella ausencia de felicidad era demasiada; _debía_ rellenar ese espacio con otras cosas con tal de olvidar.

No volver amar era la solución, pero paradójicamente _necesitaba_ amar para alcanzar sus nuevas metas.

Construyendo de manera meticulosa una protección de la cual podía llegar a jactarse, era frustrante ver que sus, aparentemente, impenetrables defensas fueran derribadas en un parpadeo por él. Se hundía en la desesperación de tan solo pensarlo.

Entre más tiempo pasaba junto a él, más lo llegaba a conocer. Era una persona fascinante, todo el mundo lo sabía, aunque ella no lo supo hasta el minuto que dejó de lado su indignación y odiosidad.

Gracias a su ayuda, encontró un propósito en su vida: ser ella misma.

Le debía demasiadas cosas.

No obstante, en la situación que se encontraban… En donde ese pequeño candado luchaba por permanecer cerrado…

…_Si tales emociones volvían salir… ¿Sería capaz de contenerlas y controlarlas? _

—Bah— suspiró indiferente mientras observaba el camarín al revés.

Tras mucho pensar mortificada si debía salir o no salir de la sección LoveMe, Kyoko no encontró nada mejor que empezar a ordenar su casillero —aunque no tenía demasiadas cosas allí, tal vez podían ensuciarse de igual forma— y para no hacer sentir al resto de la sala que no merecía cuidado alguno —porque claro, no podía ser egoísta por más que fuesen objetos inanimados— pidió prestado a los auxiliares de aseo sus herramientas de trabajo (quienes se espantaron de inmediato por el uniforme rosa chillón que portaba) y así iniciar su labor de limpieza.

Y aunque veinte minutos después, la habitación y el piso brillaban gracias a su gran habilidad —y testarudez— no era suficiente como para olvidar su preocupación inicial.

¿Cómo iba a regresar y hablar tan natural con él, después de que había escapado e ignorado por casi 6 horas sus intentos de contactarla?

¡De seguro la odiaba y ya no le dirigiría la palabra nunca más!

—Soy una idiota— balbuceó reincorporándose de los asientos de descanso. Se acercó a la mesa donde había dejado su cartera junto a la ropa de Setsu, de allí sacó el celular que hacía media hora permanecía tranquilo en silencio. Lo abrió y comprobó, aumentando su agonía, que todas las llamadas pérdidas provenían de un solo contacto.

Mordió su labio confundida. Si volvía, sabía que se encontraría con esa mirada inquisitiva que la desarmaría, luego él saldría diciendo algo logrando que su mente fuera incapaz de procesar y, como ataque final, todo sería una broma y que no era de gran relevancia lo que había pasado, aumentando su vergüenza y frustración...

…Sí, ese tipo era un maldito playboy cuando se lo proponía.

No se dejaría llevar otra vez.

No volvería a caer, aumentaría sus defensas al máximo nivel con tal de que ese maldito tintineo cesara.

El celular volvió a sonar y Kyoko, por el susto, aflojó el agarre, dejándolo caer encima de sus vestimentas cuidadosamente dobladas. Nerviosa, volvió a cogerlo, deseando en su interior que no fuera el número que con tanta insistencia había ignorado por la mañana.

Llamada entrante: _"~*~Moko-san~*~"_

Con alivio, vio que se trataba de su mejor amiga por lo que respondió de inmediato.

_—¡Moko-san!—_ exclamó invadida por una felicidad instantánea.

—_**¡¿En dónde diablos estás metida, idiota?! —**_Sonrió. Bien, no era la clase de saludo afectuoso que esperaba, pero al menos se alegraba de volver a escucharla.

—_En LME ¿Por qué? —_ Preguntó curiosa mientras que una rápida y vaga idea se asomó por su mente— _¿Estás cerca? —_ Su voz entonaba mayor ilusión con cada palabra dicha—_ ¿Me vas a venir a ver? ¡¿A qué hora nos juntamos…?!_

—_**¡Cálmate!**_— Kyoko paró su interrogatorio de inmediato— _Uf… Al parecer no te ha ocurrido nada malo si estás respondiendo de esa forma tan efusiva. _

—_¿De qué estás hablando? —frunció el ceño una muy confundida Kyoko. _

—…_._

—_¿Moko-san…? ¿Estás ahí aún?—_ Despegó su oreja del celular para ver si en la pantalla había acabado la llamada o tenía mala señal— _¿Moko-san…?_ — Tragó saliva. ¿Qué tal si estaba en problemas? O peor aún… ¡¿Qué estuviese con un asesino merodeándola y no podía hacer ruido o de lo contrario la mataba al instante?! — _¡Moko-san, dime algo o dónde estás! ¡Te salvaré…! _

—_**Podrías dejar de fantasear…**_— respondió enfadada. Kyoko la imaginó frotando sus sienes, bueno, por algo era su amiga—_Me parecía extraño que estuvieras en LME… ¿Acaso tienes un trabajo de la sección? _

—_Er… no precisamente, pero tenía que buscar algo en mi casillero—_ dijo riendo nerviosamente. Le estaba mintiendo descaradamente y temía que se diera cuenta.

—_¿Entonces por qué demonios le dijiste a Tsuruga Ren que estabas conmigo? Aunque fue amable en su llamada, ese tipo en verdad no me…_

—_¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Tsuruga-san te llamó?— _Interrumpió. Se quedó paralizada, eso iba más allá del abanico de posibilidades que tenía. Simplemente, impensable.—_ ¡Moko-san! ¡¿Qué le respondiste? _—preguntó en un hilo de voz.

Kanae rió con simpleza.

—_En_ _la forma que preguntó por ti, esperaba que le pasara el celular y que tú contestaras. Era evidente que mal pensó, o alguien indujo a que pensara, que estabas a mi lado—_Respondió serena ante sus deducciones— _Lo que me sigue inquietando… ¿Es por qué le dijiste tal mentira? _—Abordó con seriedad. No le parecía nada serio que la castaña dijera mentiras a su adorado e idolatrado sempai, sin embargo, lo que realmente la estaba mosqueando de la situación era que Kyoko estuviese más bien preocupada por ello. Su voz y expresión al hablar era completamente distinta a lo que ella recordaba de su forma de actuar.

Kyoko se sentó de golpe en una de las sillas de la sala. No pudo engañarla.

—_Moko-san… ¿Le dijiste que estaba contigo? —murmuró esperanzada. Su amiga, tras un extenso minuto de silencio, soltó un suspiro. _

—_Sabiendo por experiencia que si hacía algo en contra de tu voluntad…._ — La pelinegra calló al recordar los turbios momentos en que su cuerpo se paralizaba sin explicación alguna por la mera presencia de Kyoko—_…le respondí que te habías marchado después de comer juntas, pero eso no evita que haya preguntado a LM…_

— _¡Te debo un gran favor! —_Interrumpió Kyoko provocando que Kanae dejara de lado su otra deducción.

—_Al menos ten la decencia de contarme qué rayos pasó entre ustedes— dijo ofendida. _

—_No es tan simple, de hecho…_

Suaves golpes a la puerta distrajeron a Kyoko de la conversación que mantenía, haciéndola titubear por un instante en ir a abrir. Frunció el ceño. No le apetecía dejar de hablar con su amiga.

—_Moko-san… ¿Podemos hablar en otro momento?_ —Al fin y al cabo podía ser una situación que requería de su presencia para alguna oferta de trabajo o, en el mejor de los casos, el auxiliar de aseo venía a exigir las cosas que le había pedido horas atrás.

— _¿Eh? Sí, claro. _

—_¿Te parece el lunes por la tarde? _

— _Ok. Juntémonos en esa maldita sección después de las grabaciones, cerca de las seis y media de la tarde. _

— _¡Gracias, Moko-san!—_ Finalizó en un pequeño murmullo.

Rápidamente, dejó su celular en el bolso y agarró junto con él la ropa de Setsu. En menos de un segundo había guardado todo en el casillero y, casi tropezando, se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla.

—Siento la espera, yo…— Dijo haciendo una reverencia perfecta en un vano intento por disculparse. No obstante, al cruce de miradas, su cuerpo de forma automática paralizó los movimientos que podía ejecutar.

Sus ojos no la engañaban, ni mucho menos sus otros sentidos. La persona que tenía frente a ella era alguien de una presencia incapaz de pasar desapercibida en el lugar que estuviese.

—Tsuruga-san…—pronunció con dificultad.

Ren sonrió con mayor intensidad y Kyoko deseaba en ese miserable instante lleno de tensión que en su funeral pusieran narcisos como decoración.

—No sabía que tenías un trabajo de LoveMe hoy—comentó con total naturalidad, aumentando las alarmas internas de Kyoko.

A pesar de mantener una compostura serena y calmada, Kyoko seguía expectante a que diese rienda suelta a su enfado. No podía engañarla, percibía a la perfección su estado anímico. Bajó la cabeza levemente y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar a la habitación. Dando una pequeña bocanada de aire, cerró la puerta cuidadosamente tras de sí. Aún bajo en la atenta mirada de Ren, se dirigió a su casillero un tanto recelosa.

—Esto… Bueno, no precisamente. Solo fue para poder cambiarme y estar un rato con Moko-san—Llegaba a sudar frío. Las manos le temblaban dentro del espacio autorizado en el que se hallaban sus pertenencias.

Sería terrible que la descubriera…

—Me parece maravillosa la rapidez que han tenido para verse durante su grabación—su voz denotaba armonía— Después de todo, al encontrar a Sawara-san casualmente, dijo que Kotonami-san estaba en una locación que por lo menos se demoraba en llegar como mínimo doce horas.

Simples palabras habían salido de su boca.

Simples y letales.

Su respiración cesó por unos cuantos segundos. Él sabía que le estaba mintiendo y peor aún: sabía que _ambas _lo habían hecho.

A pesar de que estaba de espaldas a él, a pesar de que no había contacto visual, su enfado la envolvía. No se comparaba en nada con las antiguas situaciones que habían compartido juntos por su propia imprudencia.

¿Pero qué le podía decir? Si le decía que todo era por el idiota de Sho, entonces perdería toda su confianza. Había abandonado su lugar de trabajo —porque claramente estaba inserta en su personaje de Setsu en aquel entonces, o al menos eso su mente le dictaba en creer— al haberse dejado invadir por su odio.

Y otra posibilidad para su enfado no podía existir…

La puerta nuevamente se abrió, al igual que una nueva oportunidad de escapar.

—Kyoko-chan, Sawara-san está buscándote…—Yashiro dejó de hablar al percibir el escalofriante ambiente que tenía frente a él.

Miró a Ren que estaba en un extremo de la sala con los brazos cruzados, mientras que la chica se hallaba dándole la espalda como la copia fiel de una estatua, sin respirar.

Kyoko reaccionó de inmediato al escuchar la voz del manager y amigo de su sempai.

— ¿Sawara-san? —preguntó recobrando energías— Tal vez es alguna oferta que olvidó en decirme…—cerró su casillero en un segundo y se dirigió al umbral de la puerta.

Yashiro acomodó sus lentes al sentir una nueva oleada de tensión por parte de uno de los extremos de la sala.

—Sí, parecía bastante feliz—comentó riendo nervioso—_"¿Qué hiciste, Kyoko-chan? Ren me está matando con la mirada; él no deja salir esa personalidad hostil sin pensarlo."_

—Oh, entonces es mejor no hacerlo esperar. Gracias, Yashiro-san—hizo una reverencia. Dudó por un instante en despedirse del foco de sus preocupaciones—Tsuruga-san—dijo agobiada, por lo que Ren no tuvo más opción que mirarla—Hasta luego—agachó su cabeza apenada y se marchó.

Yashiro observó atónito como desaparecía por el pasillo.

—Ren—llamó finalmente para intentar esclarecer algo de la situación, aunque con el hermetismo que poseía el chico, con suerte podría sacarle una palabra.

Ren se mantuvo en su lugar. Sus manos permanecían aferradas con fuerza en los antebrazos, mientras que su mirada seguía en el casillero de Kyoko.

Sabía que no tenía derecho alguno en enfadarse con ella, ya que él había originado el problema. No obstante, lo que en verdad le molestaba era el hecho de que le había mentido. Frunció más el ceño al recordar la escena de la llamada que había respondido la chica. La voz de la persona tras la otra línea no era Kotonami Kanae, sabía a la perfección de quién se trataba.

Aquella voz que no tenía derecho alguno en tener contacto Kyoko.

Aquella voz que le recordaba que estaba desafiando el destino.

Aquella voz que repudiaba por acaparar los pensamientos y gran parte del corazón de la mujer que amaba.

Le irritaba que ambos mantuvieran contacto, fuera la situación o el contexto establecido. El día de San Valentín había sido prueba de ello. Apoyó su cabeza contra la pared. Cada vez que se veían o hablaban, creaban un ambiente difícil de interrumpir. Un minuto, un segundo o tan solo un instante para recuperar la respiración, bastaba para desatar el infierno mismo, y por lo mismo, no podía dejar que se desatara el flujo natural de las trabas del destino.

Una oportunidad, ínfima, que se cediera en beneficio de Fuwa Sho… y él ya no podría acaparar más a Kyoko. Si dejara que eso ocurriese, todo lo que había construido para conseguir un espacio en el corazón de ella sería desterrado.

Era egoísta pensar de esa manera, lo tenía más que presente. No obstante, Kyoko lo era todo para él. Si la perdía, si se atrevía a fomentar aquel incoherente camino que Dios le había preparado a esos dos, no lo soportaría.

Suficiente tenía con su maldito pasado y Kuon.

Apretó sus puños.

No lo permitiría, definitivamente, no.

—Ren, esta es la octava vez que te llamo— se hizo notar Yashiro pasando frente a sus ojos la mano en forma vertical—Y en verdad me estás preocupando.

Parpadeó sorprendido un par de veces. Su manager lo observaba con curiosidad pero cauto a sus reacciones. Ren no tuvo más opción que suspirar.

— ¿Qué hora es? — preguntó.

Yashiro de inmediato miró su reloj.

—Son las dos y media—respondió al instante. Lo miró boquiabierto— ¿No me digas que tienes hambre?

Ren abandonó su tensa postura, comenzando alejarse de él para salir de la sección.

—En realidad, no. Aunque sería conveniente ir a la cafetería para beber algo caliente, todavía las temperaturas son bajas. Quizás hayan galletas recién hechas para acompañar— añadió en un tono más bajo y relajado pasando el umbral.

_Raro. Es demasiado raro que tú, entre todas las personas, quieras eso_, pensaba un sofocado Yashiro intentando alcanzarlo— _"Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que quiera saber qué diablos pasó… ¡Tienes que contarme, Ren!"_

.

.

.

Kyoko observaba con desconfianza los sobres en que se encontraban las nuevas propuestas de trabajo. Tenía un mal presentimiento, por ello, sus demonios se habían desatado intentando descubrir de dónde provenía aquel espeluznante augurio.

— ¡Es bueno haberte encontrado! Esperaba darte estas buenas noticias el día lunes, pero ya que estabas aquí era mejor no dejar el suspenso— hablaba al aire un satisfecho Sawara, aunque Kyoko se mantenía preocupada de otras cosas—Como verás, hay papeles en dramas, comerciales y un par de programas. Esto es solo por el fenómeno que has conseguido con Dark Moon ¡Imagina lo que será al estrenar Box-R! ¡Necesitarás una segunda vida!- reía Sawara.

Kyoko sonrió nerviosa.

—En total son diez propuestas. Para revisar los papeles de los dramas tienes 2 semanas antes de las grabaciones. En cuanto a los comerciales, el mismo plazo excepto uno que es el que considero más importante.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó interesada. Tal vez por fin podría hacer uno de sus papeles favoritos, aunque ya no menospreciaba los otros… tanto.

El director sacó de su escritorio un folleto.

—Mira— Kyoko se acercó y quedó petrificada— Se trata de un comercial para promocionar la temporada del _Hanami_ a nivel nacional, aunque la grabación solo será hecho en el Parque Ueno, es decir, Tokio. Como solo dura entre marzo y abril, se necesita que decidas a más tardar el próximo miércoles para iniciar de inmediato las transmisiones.

—"_Hanami…"—recordó con desagrado. _

Por supuesto que conocía aquella temporada. En el pasado, era el acontecimiento que más esperaba a parte de San Valentín o el Día Blanco.

—Lo que debo advertirte, es que la compañía a cargo de esto…—continuaba en su monólogo Sawara.

Se abrazó a sí misma por los escalofríos que recorrían su espalda al pensar que se desvivía por convencer a Sho en comer en el parque y disfrutar de los árboles con las flores de cerezo cayendo con la brisa del viento primaveral.

—_"Shoutarou… Haz hecho que desperdiciara mi juventud en tu patética existencia, mereces la muerte…"_

_Lo sabía, es imposible que vuelva a esa compañía por la paz, _pensaba angustiado el pobre hombre siendo casi asfixiado con uno de los demonios de Kyoko.

—_"¡Un momento!"_— Kyoko frenó su ataque demoníaco— _"Esto no tiene nada que ver con él, por lo tanto, seré capaz de desarrollar un espléndido papel ¡claro, ahora todo tiene sentido!" _—Sonrió aliviada— ¿Entonces, el miércoles debería ir allá y comenzar a filmar?

Sawara asintió incómodo.

— ¿Irás?

— ¡Por supuesto! Es un trabajo, si me eligieron entonces estaré honrada en participar en esa clase de proyecto.

El mayor carraspeó nervioso.

—A pesar de que tu coestrella sea…— dudaba en recordarle. Tal vez lo mataba en el proceso si lo hacía.

—No importa quien sea, como profesional deberé lidiar con personas que tal vez ni siquiera me agraden… "_Aunque otro punto muy distinto es que sea ese maldito cerdo idiota."_—agregó mentalmente.

—Bueno, aún tienes tiempo para pensarlo con detenimiento. Si a pesar sigues con esta convicción, el lunes puedo contactar con la compañía para que confirme tu participación e iniciar con el rodaje—respiró más tranquilo— Respecto a los otros papeles, recuerda que tienes dos semanas para decidir—se levantó de su asiento mientras recogía su agenda y maletín.

Kyoko asintió haciendo una reverencia en respuesta.

—No se preocupe, le daré mi respuesta cuanto antes para que no haya algún inconveniente—El mayor sonrió y se retiró.

Kyoko se desplomó en la silla una vez que vio que se había alejado lo suficiente. Tomó la taza de té que había ordenado el director para ella mientras conversaban de sus propuestas. El bullicio de la cafetería no era demasiada, pero tampoco se comparaba con el de una biblioteca.

Sopló despacio el vapor que emanaba la bebida.

—Hanami…—susurró al ver el folleto tras el vapor. Dejó la taza de té a un lado para cogerlo y observarlo con detenimiento. Las flores de cerezo cayendo majestuosamente mientras una pareja se abrazaba con devoción al presenciar el vaivén de los delicados pétalos de color rosa a su alrededor.

Dio un par de sorbos al té y se levantó recogiendo los sobres que le había dejado Sawara-san en la mesa. Los apiló para emprender su regreso a la sección LoveMe. La cafetería de LME, a pesar de que aparentaba ser abierta, era gigantesca y si no se conocía bien, podía parecer un laberinto para lograr salir. Solo existían una salida norte y otra sur. La que estaba más cerca a ella era la sur, por lo que no habría problemas.

En el pasado, quien únicamente parecía maravillada ante tal espectáculo era ella. El Ryokan de los Fuwa colapsaba en esa temporada y no podía dejar de lado sus deberes, añadiéndole el hecho que además debía velar por los exámenes finales.

Sonrió sin ganas. Aún así, año tras año, lo único que la confortaba era compartir un momento con Sho durante el _Hanami_, a pesar de que éste la mayoría de las veces se dejaba llevar porque le daba raciones del pudín que amaba, ni siquiera por su propia compañía.

Hizo rechinar sus dientes por la impotencia. A esas alturas, ya no debía de sorprenderse en descubrir los detalles macabros de su vida junto a Sho.

—Oh, mira. Tsuruga-san compró dulces para su café. ¿No es encantador?

Kyoko entrecerró los ojos enfadada. ¿Por qué demonios debía pasar por una mesa llena de chicas de la clase especial de modelaje, y que para variar eran fans de su sempai? Solo ella tenía ese tipo de suerte. Se detuvo y, por la misma razón, levantó su mirada hacia al frente confundida.

¿Habían dicho que estaba allí?

—Es primera vez que lo veo haciendo eso… Vaya, está mirando hacia acá. ¿Nos habrá visto? — dijo emocionada una castaña.

—Oe... Él no nos está mirando, sino a _ésa_— comentó otra desairada mirándola de reojo.

Ignorando de forma olímpica la frase de desprecio que le habían dirigido, Kyoko sintió un ligero _deja vu_.

A diez metros de distancia se hallaba él con una bandeja de café y un plato de galletas recién horneadas.

Lo que realmente temía que podía ser utilizado como arma era otra cosa.

Vio que Yashiro se acercaba a Ren completamente ingenuo a la tensa atmósfera que habían creado… _otra vez. _El castaño se giraba hacia a él para dejarle la bandeja en las manos. Segundos después, comprobó que su pesadilla se había hecho realidad: le había sonreído. Podía ver la luz tras él, cegadora y letal.

Kyoko se irguió de inmediato. ¡Su enojo se desprendía a la velocidad de la luz!

Retrocedió asustada.

La salida sur se descartaba por completo. Lo mejor era dar media vuelta y alejarse con urgencia de allí.

—_"Muévete, muévete, muévete."—_se exigió. Sus piernas ejecutaron el movimiento a penas, pero viendo a través de uno de los vidrios que su sempai se acercaba peligrosamente hacia a ella, éstas aceleraron el paso.

Los murmullos de conmoción aumentaban, pero Kyoko no se iba a rendir fácilmente. Su objetivo era escapar de ese lugar, y aunque tuviese que golpear a alguien en el proceso, lo haría. Diablos, aún no se preparaba mentalmente para enfrentarlo. No era el instante más propicio para una conversación, ni mucho menos para disculparse extensamente por su ligera—por no decir catastrófica— mentira piadosa y las horas que había ignorado sus llamadas.

Solo unos metros más y encontraría su salvación momentánea; la salida. A simple vista no se veía complicado de no ser por las pisadas se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, por lo que aceleró de inmediato.

Estaba a punto de cruzar. Sus pies habían alcanzado la meta, sus manos se encontraban ya en el punto en el que se jalaba la puerta de vidrio, un esfuerzo más y estaría afuera. Sin embargo, aunque jaló, ésta no se abrió. Comenzó a jalar con mayor fuerza, sin resultados. Una pegatina cayó en su frente. La cogió y leyó en silencio_:"Sentimos las molestias, puerta en reparación. Por favor, utilice la otra salida."_

—"_¡Estas cosas deberían estar escritas en grande! ¡No en un papel de 7 cm!"—_ Reprochaba desesperada pisoteando el escrito.

Un par de manos se depositaron a los costados de su cabeza, bloqueándole. Su furia se disipó, pero el miedo se manifestó.

—Es curioso, siento que hemos estado en esta situación—le susurró Ren alegremente en su oído.

Permaneció quieta, con la mente en blanco. Su corazón latía desenfrenado, probablemente, por la carrera que había emprendido. Sí, debía ser por eso.

Apretó sus puños.

—Tsuruga-san...

Los escasos centímetros que los separaban la alteraban. Necesitaba alejarse de ese hombre cuanto antes o su corazón no podría soportarlo…

…Y su mente tampoco podría convencerla de lo contrario.

—Pensé que seguirías ignorándome— comentó con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro— ¿A qué se debe ese repentino cambio de actitud, Mogami-san? —se atrevió a decir en un tono más serio.

Reconocía esa entonación.

Las manos comenzaron a temblarle.

Odiaba esa sensación. Inhaló profundamente y giró.

— ¡Yo… Yo lo siento mucho, Tsuruga-san! —Se apresuró en responder frenéticamente— ¡Sé que no debí irme del hotel de esa forma! ¡Y mucho menos sin haberle preparado el almuerzo de antemano, pero era demasiado temprano y creí que lo mejor era…!

Ren suspiró negando con la cabeza.

—Mogami-san, ni siquiera estaba preocupado por algo tan trivial como eso_—_ Retiró sus manos de la puerta para liberarla. Si ella le había dirigido la palabra de esa forma, entonces dejaría de evitarlo.

— ¡Claro que es importante su alimentación! —Repuso enfadada—Apuesto que solo comió la mitad del desayuno que dejé en la mesa— acusó.

Ren asintió despreocupadamente, ya que sabía que al menos de esa forma tendría la atención de Kyoko.

—Más importante…—se acercó a ella—…es saber qué pasó con la llamada de esta mañana—la miró a los ojos serio.

Habían vuelto al punto inicial de todo. Kyoko sintió que el coraje la abandonaba nuevamente por el tema que tanto había intentado en evitar.

Ante sus ojos y ya sin escapatoria, era imposible negarle algo. Él la observaba expectante a su respuesta, y aunque esperaba una mirada llena de odio hacia a ella, solo hallaba serenidad. Abrió la boca intentando responderle, pero su voz se había vuelto casi inaudible.

No lo comprendía.

Ren contemplaba su rostro lleno de frustración, reemplazando de un segundo a otro su tez pálida —debido a las bajas temperaturas—por una más sonrojada. Se alejó de ella, cruzando los brazos en torno a él. Verla titubeando de esa forma, solo aumentaba sus deseos por estrechar su cuerpo y mantenerla junto a él.

¡Anhelaba tanto aquello!

Cerró sus ojos un segundo. Necesitaba pensar con claridad. No podía permitirse en cometer tal error, no ahora que ella volvía a la normalidad.

Kyoko dejó de lado sus conjeturas al observarlo. Su enfado había desaparecido y solo mostraba una gentil sonrisa. Sus ojos no daban crédito a aquello; era del tipo que hacía que sus defensas se desmoronaran sin resistencia alguna.

—Vamos a un lugar más tranquilo para hablar—dijo Ren con suavidad acercando su mano hacia a ella.

Sin meditarlo, asintió. Con lentitud, acercó su mano hacia a él, dudando un instante alejándose, para finalmente cogerlo.

Ren la sostuvo con cuidado.

El contacto la estremeció.

Lograba visualizar en su interior como el cofre estaba a su merced, mientras que el tintineo del candado se entonaba como una delicada canción. Podía escuchar el sonido en su mente. Respiró con dificultad. Si seguía atrapada bajo su mirada, sería incapaz de volver a atrás. Aunque a esas alturas, ya era demasiado tarde.

Yashiro se hallaba emocionado al ver que se retiraban juntos de la mano. Había sido uno de los tantos espectadores de la cafetería de LME —y que ahora chismorreaban sin pudor alguno.

Dejó la bandeja de aperitivo—ya fría—sobre la mesa. Suspiró al no entender la verdadera razón por la que ambos habían protagonizado un tenso ambiente. No obstante, se sentía feliz de que Ren estuviera más cerca de Kyoko (aunque no celebraría por completo hasta ver un progreso mayor entre los dos).

De lejos pudo observar cómo se creaba una atmósfera incapaz de penetrar. En un momento incluso había pensado en intervenir por la persecución que había hecho el chico, pero desistió al instante. Solo mirar había sido la opción.

Mordió una galleta ansioso.

De alguna manera debía sonsacarle información a Ren sobre lo sucedido o no estaría tranquilo.

.

.

.

—…No sé cómo consiguió el número. Y aunque estaba retenido, pensé que podía ser de la oficina—frunció el ceño—"_Shoutarou…"—_pensó maldiciéndolo.

¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle tales cosas dos días seguidos?

Ren llevaba escuchándola aproximadamente media hora en la sección LoveMe. Aunque estaban sentados juntos, Kyoko no le dirigía la mirada desde que habían abandonado la cafetería. Pero eso no le molestaba, la causa de su enfado era ese tipo que insistía en envenenar la mente de su amada.

Su plan por conseguir la atención de ella era simplemente retorcido.

—Sería conveniente hablarle al presidente de esta situación.

Kyoko se enderezó.

—No podría. Es incluso vergonzoso dejarme molestar por sus idioteces— refunfuñó haciendo una mueca. Vio de reojo como Ren levantaba una ceja. Tosió un poco—Es imposible para mí ignorar sus despectivos comentarios… al principio.

Ren la miró confundido, a lo que Kyoko rió sin pensarlo.

—No niego las ansias de estrangularlo cada vez que lo veo o escucho, sin embargo…—hizo una pausa—Sin embargo, he podido mantenerme firme gracias a los consejos que me ha dado, Tsuruga-san— confesó un tanto avergonzada, mirando a un rincón de la habitación—Es por esa razón que no me dejaré derrotar por ese idiota en su juego, porque sé que Tsuruga-san está junto a mí—sonrió.

Ren se agachó frustrado, cubriendo su cabeza con ambas manos. ¿Es que esa chica no sabía medir sus palabras? Si no supiera que Kyoko se negaba completamente al amor —honrando la razón por la que había ingresado a LoveMe— pensaría que era una declaración.

Kyoko lo miró asustada.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, Tsuruga-san? —Preguntó intentando descubrir el por qué de su posición— ¿Tal vez dije algo inapropiado?— murmuró sofocada— ¡Lo siento mucho! — se inclinó.

Ren se reincorporó.

—No hay nada malo en lo que dijiste, Mogami-san—se apresuró en responder ante la preocupación que mantenía en su rostro.

—Oh—suspiró aliviada.

—Solo que… para la próxima vez que pase algo similar, lo único que pido—sus facciones se endurecieron— es que no mientas más y confíes en mí.

Kyoko asintió de inmediato.

El rostro de Ren se relajó.

—Bien, entonces está todo arreglado—sonrió satisfecho.

—S-sí—respondió nerviosa.

El celular de Ren comenzó a sonar. Seguramente era su manager que lo estaba buscando.

—Tengo que atender un par de cosas en la agencia. Nos veremos más tarde, Mogami-san—dijo al finalizar la llamada.

Kyoko se levantó del asiento y comenzó a buscar en su pequeño bolso el folleto del comercial que haría_._

— ¡Tsuruga-san! —le llamó entusiasmada antes de que se retirara de la habitación. Ren se devolvió al escucharla— Esto… es el comercial que interpretaré a principios del mes—le entregó el folleto.

Ren lo miró con curiosidad.

—Se ve interesante… ¿Qué es? —preguntó absorto en la imagen.

Kyoko estuvo a punto de desplomarse en el suelo por su pregunta.

—Se llama Hanami, es un evento en el que los compañeros de trabajo, amigos, familias o parejas van a disfrutar al parque para contemplar las flores de cerezos—explicó. Se acercó a él un poco—Podría ser que… ¿Tsuruga-san nunca ha ido?

—Veo las flores de cerezo caer por mi alcoba—dijo sin intención alguna.

— ¡No es lo mismo! —exclamó cerrando sus manos. Ren frunció el ceño extrañado por su reacción— Es una vez al año y es difícil de reservar un buen espacio para contemplarlo con tus personas más cercanas. Y obviamente, no es lo mismo mirar desde un edificio a estar en el lugar— finalizó con sorna.

El castaño puso una mano sobre su boca.

—Oh…—Kyoko se giró a mirarlo nerviosa— ¿Entonces tú me enseñarías lo que es? —preguntó sonriendo.

Se estremeció al ver al emperador de la noche en apogeo.

— ¿O eres incapaz de hacer algo tan simple como eso? —se acercó más a su rostro, por lo que Kyoko se agachó un poco.

—Yo…—titubeó aún más al comprobar que seguía en esa expresión— ¡Claro, que puedo! —Terminó de decir valientemente— ¡Será la máxima experiencia de su vida y la recordará por siempre! —le apuntó.

Ren detuvo su arrinconamiento.

—Lo estaré esperando con ansias— respondió sonriendo, dando media vuelta para marcharse—Te veré en la noche, Mogami-san— se despidió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

— ¡Ah…! — Kyoko quedó con las palabras en la boca—"¿_Le iba a decir: te estaré esperando? ¡Kyoko, reacciona!" —_ Se reprochó golpeando su frente.

Buscó el folleto del comercial y se dio cuenta que nunca se lo había pedido de vuelta.

—No queda más que pedírselo en la noche— murmuró.

.

.

.

Mientras esperaba la llegada de su manager, Ren se mantenía leyendo el folleto que Kyoko le había dado. Nunca se había interesado en ir a dicho evento, puesto que su prioridad principal era el trabajo.

Sonrió al saber que ahora pasaría un día completo con ella como en una especie de cita, aunque ella claramente no lo vería de esa forma.

Se detuvo a repasar la lista de patrocinadores.

—Con colaboración especial de LME y la agencia Akatoki…— Frunció el ceño—Esa agencia... —murmuró cayendo en cuenta segundos después.

El destino lo odiaba por atentar contra él.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong> ¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí! Como se darán cuenta, fue un capítulo lento, pero a partir de estos hechos comienza la verdadera trama de la historia~. Falta un factor detonante, y creo que ya lo saben Jajaja xD.

Maldito marzo. Se viene la entrada a la universidad, uff. Este año será asquerosamente movido para mí xD. Intentaré hacer actuas más pequeñas para no dejarlas tan abandonadas, aunque si la idea requiere ser extensa… no tengo nada más que hacer en ese caso xD.

¡En verdad estoy agradecida por sus visitas y comentarios!

Por favor, no duden en dejar sus opiniones, críticas, sugerencias, teorías, etc. ¡Todas serán bienvenidas! ^^

Sin más, me despido. Esperemos que la musa venga y logre actualizar de forma _express_ antes de mi ingreso a la U xD.

Próximo capítulo: Candado oxidado.

Ja ne!

_Pd: Estoy ansiosa por el 186 _! Lo bueno es que el dorama ayuda algo xD. _


	3. Candado oxidado

¡Hola a todas~! Me demoré un mes en hacer el capítulo ¡Jojo! (en realidad, comencé hace una semana a trozos cortos… Ódienme xD). No tengo perdón de Dios, pero me fue imposible. La U me absorbió (¡4to año! Soy tan vieja…~) y lo seguirá haciendo peor, ya que entro a turnos. Anyways, quiero seguir divirtiéndome junto a ustedes escribiendo, por lo que… espero que me aguanten un poquito más ¡Estoy en sus manos~!

¡Gracias por sus reviews, leídas, favoritos y alertas! Es el mejor incentivo para proporcionarles un poco más de ocio xD. No, hablando en serio, es una gran felicidad ver que les gusta lo que escribo y sus comentarios dan la energía para que esto avance más rápido.

**jeka cullen s****, ****Tefa-sakura**** , ****susume , miyuki, ****Lizileth, ****kimiko-chan, ****Actu****, ****neko y kuroneko, ****Pilii2****, ****Sari-Natsuki****, ****veruto kaname.**

¡Mil cariños a ustedes! Sus comentarios los atesoro demasiado, me sacan las sonrisas que no doy fácilmente en el día xD.

Ahora vamos de lleno con el capítulo y con nuestro último factor detonante~.

¡Ojalá tengan una entretenida lectura!

**Disclaimer**: _Skip Beat! __**No **__me pertenece, sino a la grandiosa mangaka Nakamura Yoshiki-sensei._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Candado oxidado.<strong>

Sonrió arrogante.

— ¿Acaso quieres huir? —Cuestionó dejando que sus manos se entrelazaran rodeando el cuello de la persona que tenía enfrente— ¿Tienes miedo de mí?—infirió ladeando su rostro con diversión, aunque la tensión en la pequeña habitación era más que palpable.

— ¡Corten! —Exclamó el director— Excelente trabajo el día de hoy, chicas— se despidió dando aplausos a su elenco.

Kyoko sonrió aliviada. Por un momento, pensó que debían repetir la escena ya que había estado en la última media hora de grabación un tanto desconcentrada. Algo que ciertamente se reprendía a sí misma por su ineficacia, pero que había pasado por fortuna desapercibido por los demás.

Las grabaciones de Box R aún continuaban, por lo que no podía perder el tiempo. No obstante, la plática del día anterior con su querida amiga la había desestabilizado un tanto, y sobre todo, cuando llegaba la hora de asumir en frente de otros sus propias debilidades...

.

.

.

Kanae miraba atónita a Kyoko mientras degustaban de una deliciosa tarta de fresas. El hecho de que se encontrara frente a ella en una pequeña pastelería después del trabajo, específicamente, en el centro de la ciudad y de paso quebrantando su preciosa regla de hacer dieta con el patético propósito de compartir un tiempo juntas, era inusual. Entrecerró sus ojos. No, no era inusual la palabra que se ajustaba, ni mucho menos a la expresión que tenía su auto dominada mejor amiga —aunque en el fondo sabía que ese lugar le pertenecía con justicia.

Simplemente, las piezas no encajaban en su mente.

—Tú…—Kanae la miró escéptica. La idea no era descabellada, pero para alguien como Kyoko, era un tanto difícil de asimilar.

—Ni siquiera te atrevas a decirlo, Moko-san—se limitó a decir, dedicándole una mirada de advertencia.

Aquella expresión mezclada entre devastación y frustración la reconocía, puesto que en distintas oportunidades se la había enseñado, con el único detalle de que siempre el motivo era el mismo. La pelinegra no tuvo más opción que beber de su café para dejar pasar la amenaza. Lo que en verdad le preocupaba eran los orígenes de esos sentimientos, o en palabras más sencillas, el culpable de ellos.

—Idiota. Creo que estás atormentándote en un vaso de agua—dijo finalmente intentando recuperar el aliento.

Kyoko la miró esperanzada.

— ¿Lo crees?

—"Me gusta Tsuruga Ren." Listo, fin del asunto.

— ¿Te gusta, Tsuruga-san?

Kanae la quiso estrangular.

— ¡La que se lía aquí eres tú, no yo! — le había reprendido la pelinegra.

.

.

.

Y en gran parte, era cierto. Le gustaba complicarse la existencia con cosas que tenían fácil solución, mientras que con las difíciles—por no decir casi imposibles— las atravesaba sin vacilar demasiado.

Suspiró tendiéndose en la cama, mirando de frente a la que habitualmente utilizaba su sempai durante la producción de la película de B.J. Ya le parecía extraño no estar con él a todo momento; se había acostumbrado demasiado a su presencia.

Su corazón latió con vehemencia al recordar sus distintas expresiones faciales, por lo que tapó su rostro con una almohada debido a la vergüenza acumulada. ¡Estaba mal, muy mal! ¿Cómo alguien de su tipo podría fijarse en un supuesto proyecto a actriz que ni siquiera destacaba por su femineidad o estilo? Imposible. Si el imbécil de Sho le había restregado en su momento que no tenía ninguna gracia como mujer… ¿Cómo podía esperar que la respuesta de Tsuruga Ren fuera distinta?

Entrecerró los ojos. Bueno, la comparación que estaba haciendo era entre un cerdo y un santo.

En su interior, una pequeña vocecilla la esperanzaba, sin embargo, la desalentadora realidad que muchos le habían propiciado como bofetadas en el rostro, le instaban a pensar lo contrario. Las posibilidades eran casi nulas, y aún más importante, ella debía enfocarse en sus siguientes trabajos, no en su cruel e insípida vida afectiva.

Aquello estaba fuera de su alcance.

No podía darse falsas esperanzas.

Observó de reojo el folleto de su próximo comercial tirado en el velador. No había tenido la oportunidad de hablar sobre ello con su sempai luego del confuso ajetreo del día sábado. Estando como Setsu, no se atrevía a sacar el tema, aunque tampoco era como si tuviese que hablar demasiado. Solo era un comercial del _Hanami_ y nada más, lo tenía más que claro. No obstante, por alguna extraña razón, pensar en ello le causaba un gran dolor en el estómago.

Frunció sus labios. Tenía un mal presentimiento y no era normal que sintiera eso antes de trabajar, mucho menos en algo que requería una de sus actuaciones. Cerró los ojos. Deseaba pedirle un consejo, pero a esas alturas del partido, ya debía estar más que preparada para enfrentar sus propias vacilaciones. No podía molestarlo cuando estaba en pleno proceso de su película.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió y ese sólo movimiento provocó que Kyoko se reincorporara velozmente, pues el causante de sus desvaríos había llegado.

—Setsu— dijo entrando a la habitación en forma de saludo.

Kyoko dejó de lado sus preocupaciones de inmediato. Se levantó y ladeó sutilmente la cadera.

—Te tardaste demasiado, Nii-san— su voz sonó despreocupada— ¿Por qué no me permitiste ir contigo? — reprochó sin sonar demasiado infantil mientras se dirigía a la cocina para comenzar a prepararle la cena.

Caín metió una de sus manos en el abrigo, sacando de inmediato un cigarro y un encendedor. Setsu le dirigió una mirada envenenada al ver que iba a fumar antes de comer. ¡Odiaba que hiciera eso! Primero que todo por su salud, y segundo, porque no apreciaría en su totalidad los sabores de los alimentos.

—La grabación comenzó tarde, tú tienes que descansar—respondió enfatizando lo último. Sin más que añadir, se dirigió hacia la ventana corrediza y continuar por tercera vez en el día su mal hábito.

Setsu le quedó viendo molesta, pero no se atrevió a refutarle ante eso. Box R, sus clases en el Instituto, su trabajo como el pollo Bou y además su vida paralela como Setsu, la estaban desgastando.

—Nii-san es más importante— masculló obstinada calentando la sopa que había hecho previamente— ¡No soy tan frágil…!— volvió a recalcar con un pequeño sonrojo de frustración en sus mejillas.

Ren no pudo evitar sonreír mientras dejaba salir el humo del cigarrillo. A pesar de que estaba tras el vidrio, podía ver cómo revolvía enfadada la cena ante su comentario.

Los días posteriores a su pequeña rencilla no habían sido de los más productivos para un avance. Kyoko estaba de lleno con su drama y apenas se desocupaba volvía con él para encarnar a Setsu. Percibía su cansancio aunque lo disimulara con astucia. Y por su parte, sería un engaño absoluto si dijera que no la necesitaba junto a él. Mantenerse tranquilo en el set era un infierno y más cuando debía sacar gran parte de Kuon para las escenas. Si Kyoko se enteraba que al estar sin ella fumaba casi por poco una cajetilla, primero se ganaría un sermón incapaz de eludir, como también un rostro lleno de culpabilidad por no saber qué hacer.

Inhaló un poco más del cigarrillo que tenía entre sus largos dedos. Podía decirse que estaba ansioso y aunque le costara admitirlo, un tanto nervioso. El día siguiente sería un calvario para él, puesto que no le agradaba para nada la idea de que Kyoko fuera a realizar un comercial con la persona que menos quería que se relacionara en el mundo. Ella lucía ajena a ese innegable hecho, ingenua ante las crueles trabas que le deparaba el destino. Suspiró exhalando el humo. Y para variar, el tema era el Hanami. Si era como Kyoko, Yashiro y el jefe le habían dicho —estos dos últimos en los días posteriores a la breve explicación que le había hecho ella—, ¿Cómo diablos podía estar esperando tranquilo, si se daba por hecho que la temática del comercial no sería precisamente la amistad?

Botó la colilla del cigarrillo al suelo, pisándola fuertemente con la suela de sus zapatos. Por un momento deseó que, aquel chico que atentaba contra lo que más quería, fuese tan sencillo de aplastar…

— ¡Nii-san, la cena está lista! — escuchó a Setsu gritarle desde el interior con una sonrisa.

…Y, lamentablemente, no podía hacer nada que trasgrediera la felicidad de aquella chica.

.

.

.

Kyoko observaba con fascinación las flores que se expandían entre las ramas de los árboles. Era como un sueño, un sueño que hacía mucho no apreciaba y se había vuelto una de sus tantos agobios del pasado.

Hacía más de una hora que había llegado al punto de encuentro con los directores y productores del comercial del _Hanami_, sin embargo, aún faltaba que se reunieran los integrantes de la otra agencia que patrocinaba el evento. Bufó exasperada. Y ella había llegado puntual para comenzar rápido con las grabaciones para acabar con esa pesadilla rosada que atentaba contra la escasa sanidad mental que le quedaba.

_"— ¡Sho-chan, aquí! — Tan inocente y embelesada por el chico que ocupaba su corazón sin remedio alguno. _

_Las flores descendían en un suave compás armonizado por la brisa de la estación. Kyoko, a la edad de 14 años, se mantenía sentada expectante a la llegada de su compañero de juegos, mejor amigo y por el que estaba enamorada desde su infancia. _

— _¿Me despertaste tan temprano para esto? Más te vale que haya algo bueno o no te hablaré el resto del mes— Esa era la típica frase que le dedicaba Sho desde que lo invitaba a ver desde temprano cómo florecían los árboles de cerezo. _

_Pero a ella no le importaba, se contentaba con estar junto a él, escuchándolo mientras comían los obentos que con tanto esmero se había dedicado hacer desde la madrugada para que fuera lo más perfecto. _

_Demostrándole así lo devota que era, y que no le importaba nada más que pasar tiempo de calidad…"_

Kyoko se pegó una y otra vez contra un poste de luz para quitar sus estúpidas memorias de su cabeza. Le avergonzaba reconocer aquellas escenas en donde su lado más patético había sido partícipe.

Iba a continuar con su ritual de eliminación de cosas innecesarias hasta que sintió vibrar su cartera. Se detuvo de inmediato, comenzó a revisar su bolso, comprobando que efectivamente el celular emitía parpadeos en la pantalla avisando de un mensaje. Curiosa lo abrió para leerlo:

_"Concéntrate y da lo mejor de ti, Mogami-san."_

_T. Ren.-_

Releyó el sencillo mensaje tres veces. Sonrió aliviada. A pesar de que no había podido hablar sobre su pequeña frustración con él, el hecho de que se había preocupado por ella y le había dedicado unos minutos para mandarle un simple mensaje de ánimos, la reconfortaba.

Distraída, se dispuso a caminar hacia el set que habían preparado para la filmación, a la misma vez que escribía como respuesta: "_Gracias, Tsuruga-san._" Y daba enviar.

Para su racha de mala suerte, aún quedaban demasiadas cosas que se proponían a tejer contra ella.

— ¿Tan temprano para estar con una estúpida sonrisa en la cara? —Kyoko detuvo sus pasos— Creí que eras un poco más profesional después de tanta exhibición que has hecho— El alivio se fue al infierno, mientras sus demonios internos aparecían para eliminar al estorbo que estaba detrás de ella.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Shoutarou?

Sho la miró como si fuera retrasada mental.

— Lo mismo que tú, Kyoko. Aunque no sé para qué te haces la ofendida, cuando sabías perfectamente que vendría— le contestó prepotente.

— ¡No sabía que estarías aquí! — Le señaló enfadada girándose— ¡Si lo hubiese sabido, jamás en mi vida habría aceptado!

—Claro, igual que con mi PV— dijo sarcástico el rubio acercándose— Sin embargo, no me opondría si renunciaras ahora. La poca imagen que has alcanzado no se ensuciaría por esto—picó agachándose para quedar a su altura. Él sabía que Kyoko ya no era una desconocida para los demás, siempre y cuando no estuviese con su apariencia común y corriente.

Kyoko lo miró con desprecio. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle en su cara, nuevamente, que era poca cosa? Definitivamente, lo mataría.

—Kyoko-chan, Sho, por favor reúnanse con los demás— Shoko Aki, la manager del bastardo número uno, los había convocado para su primera reunión de equipo y también salvado a Sho de un estrangulamiento seguro por parte de la adolescente.

La ojimiel lo miró irritada, tomando una distancia de 3 metros como prevención.

El rubio no le quedó otra opción que seguirla, aunque tenía bastante claro que, si se acercaba a la zona de seguridad de su "_ex mejor amiga de la infancia", _saldría con una golpiza imposible de evitar.

Sonrió maliciosamente.

No importaba la manera que lo viera, él aún era el dueño de su corazón y de su mente.

.

.

.

—Es una broma ¿Cierto? —Cuestionaba Kyoko por enésima vez a su maquillista — ¡Por favor, dígame que es una broma! —le suplicaba a la pobre chica que por tercera vez debía retocar su rostro ante sus sollozos.

Shoko la miraba con preocupación desde una esquina del remolque. Compadecía a Kyoko, no solo porque debía actuar junto a Sho otra vez, sino que el papel que debía protagonizar era demasiado—hablando emocionalmente— para ella. La comprendía, y también comprendía la mente un tanto retorcida de su representado. Por eso, no le extrañaba que Sho estuviese tranquilo y manso desde que les habían anunciado la colaboración de Kyoko por parte de LME. Seguramente, él estaba disfrutando saber que la chica se negaba una y otra vez en actuar.

Miró de reojo como se exaltaba nuevamente por la confirmación de la realidad que debía representar. Suspiró sintiendo lástima por ella. Sabía que si estuviera en su lugar, jamás habría aceptado aquel masoquista comercial.

Salió del remolque pasando desapercibida. Era mejor evitar aquel terreno tan desolador.

Una vez tranquilizada, la maquillista de Kyoko abandonó su puesto, dejándola sola por unos minutos antes de volver con el vestuario.

Kyoko se echó en la mesa.

Por fin le habían dado un papel que no era antagonista, y sabía perfectamente que aquello le otorgaría nuevas oportunidades para próximos papeles a escoger.

¿Pero por qué precisamente debía ser con él? ¿Por qué, entre todos los hombres de Japón, tenía que hacer una **jodida** escena romántica con _ÉL_?

— ¡B-A-S-T-A-R-D-O! —gruñó golpeando reiteradas veces la mesa.

La idea era sencilla. No existirían diálogos, únicamente, debían expresar los sentimientos con sus acciones y sus rostros. Sho estaría recostado en un gran árbol de cerezo esperándola en su cita, y ella llegaría junto a él, despertándolo de forma cariñosa. Luego, debían comer los obentos para finalmente admirar recostados el paisaje.

Repugnante. No sabía de dónde conseguiría estómago para efectuar todas esas empalagosas escenas.

O peor aún, a qué recurriría para ver de forma amorosa a ese cretino que había destruido sin reparo alguno su corazón. Hizo rechinar sus dientes. Para colmo, interpretar algo de esa magnitud, a lo único que podía recurrir era a sus antiguos recuerdos que tenía junto a él, y para su desgracia, no venía por separado: Sus sentimientos se mantenían cuidadosamente sellados con ellos, por lo que si quería desatar el infierno, tenía que hacerlo por completo.

—No puedo verme a mí misma sonriéndole de forma refrescante y serena— balbuceó pegando su frente contra el espejo.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente. Kyoko se enderezó en la silla y vio con determinación su reflejo.

Sería doloroso y humillante volver a abrir su caja de pesadillas solo para eso.

.

.

.

Un nuevo suspiro se escapó de sus labios. No sabía cuántas veces había dado miradas furtivas al reloj de su camarín. Ren se limitó a apoyarse contra el respaldo de su asiento, observando el techo apaciblemente mientras esperaba a que Yashiro llegara para concluir la sesión fotográfica de una de sus marcas promocionales.

En la mañana había realizado su parte en la película de B.J., sin nadie lesionado por suerte divina, por lo que su agenda ese día no resultaría tan movida a excepción de aquella sesión y un programa de TV que debía realizar. A pesar de ello, se encontraba inusualmente ansioso por salir cuanto antes de aquel estudio y de su otra actividad. Cogió su celular para ver los mensajes recibidos, sin poder evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se posara en sus labios al ver el mensaje que le había dado Kyoko como respuesta.

Se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia la ventana que daba con la majestuosa escena del parque teñido por el color rosa en sus distintas variedades y formas. Frunció el ceño. Aún así, no se sentía para nada tranquilo y, sobretodo, por saber con antelación de la amenaza que se proyectaba en aquel set en que participaba su protegida.

—Ren, ya está todo listo para irnos— dijo Yashiro entrando a la habitación.

—Gracias, Yashiro-san— se limitó a contestar sin ganas.

Yashiro alzó sus cejas sorprendido, olvidando que no debía quedarse en el umbral de la puerta. ¿Qué le pasaba a Ren? Hacía más de diez minutos estaba con un humor completamente diferente. Sus ojos se posaron en el objeto que colgaba en su mano izquierda.

Las piezas se unieron de inmediato.

Miró su reloj que dictaba las 13:17 PM.

—Tenemos tres horas y media libre antes de ir a la grabación del programa… ¿Te apetece ir a comer? — preguntó intentando ser casual.

Ren cerró sus ojos sonriendo divertido. Era inútil que su amigo le hablara de esa forma cuando sabía desde ya sus intenciones. Horas libres solo significaban poder estar un corto tiempo con Kyoko. Aunque agradecía el esfuerzo que daba por juntarlos.

—Vayamos al Parque Ueno— comentó finalmente girándose hacia a él.

Yashiro sonrió al ver que recogía su bolso y se disponía a cruzar la puerta.

—Pensaba que no te gustaban esa clase de eventos— picó refiriéndose al Hanami.

Ren sonrió calmadamente.

—Hay alguien que dice estar dispuesta a enseñármelo.

Yashiro no pasó inadvertido su tono de voz; ligeramente encantador y sombrío.

.

.

.

Sho asentía cansado mientras escuchaba las indicaciones del director de la filmación. Y aunque Shoko-san lo miraba con desaprobación por no estar atento a lo que le decían, en verdad no le importaba demasiado su opinión.

La única razón por la que había aceptado participar era por ser una propaganda a nivel nacional, que causaba un gran impacto en la población sin importar las diferencias etarias. Con ello, aumentaría su popularidad y alcanzaría —o sobrepasaría— a Tsuruga Ren en las encuestas, o al menos, eso en la agencia le habían dicho.

Se dejó caer en la base del frondoso árbol en que iniciaría el comercial. Miró de soslayo como todos coordinaban las últimas indicaciones. No obstante, le pareció extrañado que su co-protagonista no estuviese en el set. Sonrió prepotente. Lo más probable que Kyoko estuviese maldiciéndolo en su camarín.

Cruzó sus piernas divertido ante la visión mental que tenía de ella.

Suaves pasos en el césped le llamaron la atención, pero no tanto como la chica que estaba frente a él.

—Pareces muy feliz, bastardo— sino hubiese sido por su voz, Sho no la hubiera reconocido.

Con extensiones onduladas de color negro azabache que llegaban casi a la altura de sus pechos, vestida con un _One piece_ con corsé azul en la parte superior y falda de volantes con estampado a cuadros, sumado a las calzas negras y botas que le llegaban casi a la rodilla; y para golpe final su rostro maquillado levemente y sus ojos de color verde (producto de las lentillas)... ¿A dónde diablos se había metido la vieja Kyoko?

—Chupa almas— contraatacó evadiendo su mirada. De alguna manera, se sentía intimidado.

Kyoko le pateó en las rodillas con su bota derecha.

—Oops— dijo sonriente mientras se deleitaba escuchando las quejas de dolor por parte del rubio.

Aunque le divertía verlo sufrir ante sus ojos —lo cual era ínfimo si se comparaba con el daño que él le había provocado—, no podía seguir tratándolo ariscamente si quería desempeñar su máximo potencial en aquel comercial. Exhaló profundo para relajar su postura y pensamientos, enderezándose en el proceso.

—Tenemos que hablar—dijo finalmente, sorprendiendo al chico que esperaba un nuevo ataque.

Sho entrecerró los ojos molesto.

¿Qué diablos querría Kyoko?

.

.

.

No creía que fuese posible.

Ni en sus más ridículos sueños podía ser cierto lo que veía caminar hacia a él.

Ante sus ojos, aquella chica no era más que una persona normal y corriente. Sin nada más que ofrecerle, puesto que ya se lo había dado todo. Aburrida y sin ningún atractivo. Y a pesar de que tenía esa base mental fuertemente arraigada, no comprendía por qué verla caminar hacia él, con una divina expresión de cariño y adoración en su rostro, le provocaba cosquillas en su vientre. La caída de los pétalos de las flores de cerezo solo hacía aumentar su belleza natural la que, obstinadamente, no se atrevería a reconocer delante de ella.

No pudo evitar sentirse incómodo ante su mirada de felicidad mientras deslizaba cuidadosamente su dedo índice por el contorno de su mejilla y bajaba hacia su mentón.

Entrecerró sus ojos. Por un breve instante, quiso abrazarla para no dejarla ir nunca más…

— ¡Corten! —Exclamó el director— No estuvo mal, pero Sho-kun olvidó estar dormido mientras Kyoko-chan llegaba a su lado. Es la segunda vez que repito lo mismo.

Kyoko se alejó del chico fulminándolo con la mirada, preparándose para ir a su lugar por tercera vez e iniciar la escena.

—Podemos utilizarla de todos modos. La expresión de Fuwa-san me parece bastante convincente, como la de un joven rendido al amor de su vida y que…— comenzaba a objetar uno de los guionistas.

Ajena a la plática del equipo, Kyoko se dedicaba a contemplar las ramas florecidas de los árboles que estaban a su alrededor. Necesitaba con suma urgencia distraerse, por lo que no importaba aferrarse a cualquier cosa que pudiese ser utilizado como escape seguro a la aturdida mirada que provenía de Sho.

En su interior, sabía que estaba traspasando sus propios límites de cordura, pero además, percibía que él también se estaba dando cuenta de la situación.

Lo que había hecho en aquella escena no era algo que no hubiese efectuado en el pasado, al menos, no cuando creía que él se encontraba despierto…

Sho se levantó del césped, ignorando los comentarios sobre su actuación anterior, para encarar a la chica que se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos. Puso una mano por delante de ella, bloqueándole la vista para que su presencia se hiciera notar. Kyoko despertó de inmediato de su ensoñación.

—A esto te referías con representaciones reales…— se atrevió a chistar con cara de pocos amigos.

— No es necesario darle importancia—le interrumpió cortante.

— ¡¿Cómo demonios le restaré importancia si estás haciendo lo mismo que…? — siseó entre dientes colérico.

Kyoko retrocedió un paso.

—Por esa misma razón, ignóralo, al igual como lo hacías conmigo en esas ocasiones— dijo con frialdad antes de retirarse y retocar su maquillaje para la siguiente escena.

Sho no pudo refutarle. Cada palabra que se le venía a la mente, moría al momento de querer pronunciarla.

Odiaba sentirse culpable y débil a causa de ella.

.

.

.

Tras cada paso que daba, sentía que una parte de ella también la abandonaba. Sabía que los efectos secundarios por utilizar aquellos sentimientos de su pasado harían tarde o temprano decaer su estado de ánimo. Suspiró cansada. Sumarle a ello el idiota de Sho, tampoco la ayudaba demasiado.

—Si luces tan cansada, comenzaré a cuestionarme seriamente si debo dejarte cocinar en vez de comprar bocadillos preparados en tiendas de 24 horas.

Kyoko se giró para contestar por inercia.

— ¡Ah, no! ¡Nada de eso para alguien que no sabe cómo cuidar de su propia salud! — reaccionó a decir alarmada.

Parpadeó confusa. Le sorprendió la rapidez que tuvo en contestar ante ese simple comentario, sin embargo, al ver a la persona que lo había dicho, comprendió a la perfección su comportamiento.

—Tsuruga-san…— pronunció encantada por su mera presencia— Un momento… ¿Qué hace aquí? ¡No es por nada en especial, ni mucho menos que me moleste o algo parecido! ¡Por al contrario, su presencia hace que me relaje y es un gran honor que me visite a pesar de su apretada jornada laboral…! —comenzaba a divagar sin rumbo la pobre.

Ren sonrió divertido por su reacción.

—Ya que hoy tengo un poco de tiempo libre antes de mi siguiente compromiso, pensé que sería agradable pasar por el parque y ver cómo le iba a Mogami-san en su filmación— reveló con su semblante sereno.

— ¡Oh, p-por supuesto! —Kyoko asintió sonriendo nerviosa.

— ¿Has comido?

—Eh… No, aún no—respondió agitando sus manos— Falta una escena antes de que podamos almorzar— Alzó una ceja confundida. Su sempai no era de las personas que tomaba ese tema a colación, mucho menos cuando él podía verse involucrado en ese acto que no era precisamente de su devoción.

—Entonces…—Kyoko tomó aire para prepararse a decirle adiós— Esperaré a que terminen y podamos comer juntos.

Kyoko abrió los ojos de par en par.

— ¿Ah? ¡Tsu-Tsuruga-san…! —intentó refutarle apresurada.

—Estaré con Yashiro-san viendo tu escena, hasta entonces, nos vemos— Pero Ren ya se había marchado dándole la espalda, sin haberle dado oportunidad de negarse.

Estaba pasmada.

—_"Caín… ¡Ese fue Caín-niisan!"_— pensó asustada al recordar su expresión de: "no hay más vueltas que darle, solo hazme caso."

Se quedó observándole mientras se alejaba. A pesar del miedo inicial que tuvo por su inesperada respuesta, en su interior sentía un extraño alivio por tenerlo cerca de ella, pero a la vez una profunda ansiedad y nervios acumulados por saber que la estaría mirando en toda su actuación con Sho. Sentía que sus latidos se juntaban estratégicamente en la base de su garganta, intentando competir por el aire que necesitaba para respirar y volver a la normalidad.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios antes de dirigirse a su maquillista. Debía dar lo mejor de sí misma, para que él estuviese orgulloso de ella.

.

.

.

Yashiro veía a Ren saludar con discreción a los productores y al equipo que se acercaban a él. Aunque no estaba dentro de sus planes, el actuar diplomáticamente no era un gran problema para él, mucho menos si iba diciendo que solo estaba de paso por el natural set. Sin embargo, para Yashiro, que lo conocía bastante bien, aquello era una falacia de tamaños monumentales.

Miró a Fuwa Sho sin aprecio alguno. Al llegar, lo primero que vieron fue la discusión entre él y Kyoko. En aquel instante, se limitó a ver cómo Ren contenía su respiración y no despegaba su vista del par, como debatiéndose entre ir o quedarse allí. Lo único que atenuó la situación fue cuando Kyoko se había marchado del lugar.

Sho terminó de hablar con su manager antes de comenzar a rodar la siguiente escena, y entonces lo vio. Ren le quedó mirando inexpresivo, algo que no le significaba gran culpabilidad, ni mucho menos importancia. Tsuruga Ren era su enemigo acérrimo en cualquier ámbito, así que si existía algo que pudiese hacerle daño, lo haría sin importarle las consecuencias.

Kyoko volvió al set encontrándose con la mirada fulminante de ambos.

El ambiente era demasiado tenso, que ni siquiera las flores de cerezo al caer podían atenuarlo.

Ahora que todas las piezas se encontraban juntas, era difícil mantenerse imparcial y no tomar palabra en tan cruel situación.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Notas finales:<em> **¡Está lo que quería! El triángulo en máxima tensión~. Sé que por el título del próximo capítulo, me querrán linchar si no lo publico cuanto antes xD. Me encanta imaginarme a Ren celoso y que entre un poco Kuon cuando ni siquiera se lo propone. Sho... ¡tengo sentimientos encontrados con el bastardo! Lo odio, pero me gusta la tensión que proporciona.

Y finalmente, Kyoko ya está aceptando más sus sentimientos. Otra cosa que lo quiera gritar a los 4 vientos… es un tanto LOL XD. Pero se vendrá de una u otra forma ;).

¿Leyeron el 186? ¡BABA! Aunque esperaba que no hubiese gran avance, me pareció interesante y… ¡Por dios, Ren~! Qué hombre… *fantasea*

Espero que les haya gustado. Como siempre, sus comentarios sean buenos o críticos se los estaré agradeciendo de antemano.

**Próximo capítulo: Explosión **(¡hasta yo me inquieto por saber qué pondré allí! Es tan… ¡kya! xD)

¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!

_Pd: Soy tan feliz de escuchar el OST del dorama… ¡máxima inspiración gracias a él! _


	4. Explosión

**¡Hola! **Sí, al fin... ¡Reviví! Bueno, en realidad vengo a dar señales de vida jajaja xD. Chicas, me disculpo ante todas por la falta de criterio de esta autora. ¿Cómo pude estar desde marzo sin dar alguna extensión del capítulo? Me avergüenzo por esta falla, sin embargo, es lo que dije: La universidad y las prácticas me absorbieron (y continuará haciéndolo) por completo. Maldito cuarto año y tesis (T_T). Lo único que he hecho es avanzar por cortos textos en word y que hasta ahora mismo (sí, lo terminé hace 3 minutos ¡hurra!) puedo decir: "estoy conforme con el resultado". Son 25 hojas de word y 8.126 palabras (OMFG! Nunca había escrito tanto para UN capítulo. Me superé a mí misma xD).

Mis amadas lectoras, no sé qué cresta hubiera sido sin ustedes y su infinita paciencia. Si desean mandar patadas voladoras (ya recibí una yaprecié demasiado el gesto xD) pueden hacerlos gustosas, tienen el derecho tras dejar tan abandonada la historia ;).

**¡Muchas gracias por sus visitas, favoritos y alertas!** Y por supuesto, agradecimientos especiales a estas maravillosas chicas que han dejado sus **comentarios**. ¡Son unos verdaderos soles para esta vaga intento de escritora!:

**ffics10, Lala, susume , miyuki, veruto kaname, Sui-AliRs, kimiko-chan, kuroneko, kai, gaby-crazy, Tefa-sakura, kou-chan, kotoko-98, Shizenai, rocio-asakura, Alexa, misa. **

Me alegra que hayan disfrutado del capítulo pasado, espero que hagan lo mismo con éste ^^.

Que tengan una entretenida lectura ;).

**Disclaimer**: _Skip Beat! __**No **__me pertenece, sino a la grandiosa mangaka Nakamura Yoshiki-sensei._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: Explosión.<strong>

Kyoko se encontraba sentada en el césped, esperando pacientemente a que comenzara la filmación de la escena del almuerzo. Uno de los asistentes le tendió el obento que utilizaría para dar a probar a Sho. Aunque su rostro al momento de cogerlo era de total agradecimiento, poco después cambió a demostrar una sonrisa llena de crueldad al ver que el asistente estaba a lejos de ella.

El pensamiento fugaz de embetunar con comida a Sho en la cara y restregársela por toda ésta, hasta llegar a asfixiarlo, era demasiado tentador.

—"_¡Alto, Kyoko! ¡Enfócate!_" —Sacudió su cabeza un par de veces, tocando su frente repetidamente debido a que no era el momento de dejar a flote su instinto homicida.

Ya un poco más calmada, prefirió centrarse con falsa curiosidad en el obento que estaba en su regazo, aunque falló miserablemente al escuchar cómo charlaba su enemigo con la maquilladora siendo de paso alabado. Apretó sus dientes, maldiciendo a su estúpido co protagonista.

Los deseos por atacar a su muñeco vudú la estaban carcomiendo. Solo necesitaba levantarse e ir a su bolso que estaba justo al lado de…

— ¡Es genial que Tsuruga Ren esté aquí! Es tan refrescante~

Frenó en seco sus pensamientos.

—Dos chicos de lo más guapos para recrear la vista. Menos mal que me cambié de trabajo~— susurraban a su lado las asistentes de producción.

Reprimió un gemido. No, tampoco podía ir hacia allá. Si ejercía ese movimiento y lo ejecutaba mal, estaba en peligro de que _él _viera su arma de desquite secreto, y peor aún, que pudiese malpensar de ello. Y ya tenía suficiente tensión aquel estudio como para propiciar otro.

—Pero que esté en esta locación es extraño ¿no les parece?

Sin proponérselo, miró hacia adelante encontrándose con la mirada de su sempai. El pelinegro le dirigió una sonrisa encantadora, e inmediatamente, las chicas de producción comenzaron a chillar embelesadas mientras que a ella solo le provocó escalofríos.

Agachó la cabeza asustada. En verdad no comprendía por qué se encontraba de tan mal humor. ¿Tal vez era por su actuación con Sho? No, eso no tenía sentido. Ella no le había ocultado nada… ¡Ni siquiera estaba enterada de que participaría él! Así que no podía ser esa opción.

Se atrevió nuevamente a dar una pequeña mirada. Él se mantenía hablando animado con Yashiro, por lo que su rostro se veía relajado y sin ningún signo de enfado. Alzó una ceja. Probablemente, habría sido idea suya de que estaba molesto. No obstante, aún no quitaba la interrogante de qué rayos había sucedido durante su breve ausencia en el set.

Aunque Yashiro le había dicho que no existió ningún tipo de cruce de palabras, otro cuento aparte eran las miradas que se dirigían el uno hacia al otro. La curiosidad por preguntarle a Ren por lo sucedido aumentaba, sin embargo, la cautela era más sabia al ver que componía su sonrisa de exagerada caballerosidad; obteniendo de esa manera una revelación divina: _prefería seguir viviendo en la ignorancia._

El sonido de un par de aplausos la sacó de sus cavilaciones: El director iba a dar la orden para el inicio de la segunda escena.

—Muy bien, todos a sus posiciones— le escuchó pedir— Les recuerdo que deben hacer como si estuvieran charlando mientras disfrutan de la comida, sin olvidar el afecto mutuo que se tienen como pareja.

Kyoko evitó hacer una mueca de asco. La palabra afecto más pareja y el factor final de Fuwa Sho, era bastante difícil de conciliar.

—Da igual mientras no haga el ridículo. Tengo una imagen y reputación que cuidar— respondió el rubio sentándose de mala gana a su lado.

Kyoko giró su cuerpo hacia al lado contrario, mordiendo su labio y empuñando su mano con fuerza.

—_"Afecto… ¡Yo te diré lo que es mostrarse afectuosa con este idiota malagradecido!"_— repuso mentalmente la chica mientras que uno de sus pequeños demonios internos escapaba para intentar bofetear la cara del objeto de su odio.

Sho miró de reojo a la chica, resultándole extraño que estuviese dándole la espalda agitada. Por un segundo pensó que se debía a su presencia y aunque la idea no le pareció absurda, ante ese hecho no pudo evitar sentirse levemente enfadado. Siseó entre dientes. ¿Por qué demonios se hacía tanto problema con él? Ella había sido la primera en recalcar que no se debía dar importancia al actuar a su lado, aun cuando todo lo que representarían sería la versión renovada de sus vivencias…

Sonrió con altanería. Kyoko no podía sacarlo de su cabeza fácilmente y por ello recurriría a utilizar sus antiguos recuerdos. ¿Pero qué más podía pedir? Ella le pertenecía aún.

— ¡Ok! — fue el último llamado del director.

Kyoko se enderezó de inmediato. Tomó un poco de aire y antes de que dijeran que se iniciaba a filmar, la antigua parte de ella —ingenua y enamoradiza— se apoderó del control de su mente. El candado había sido abierto por voluntad propia, no obstante, sus demonios se mantenían aún organizados para realizar un operativo de emergencia.

— ¡Lo hice yo misma para ti! —murmuró alegre tendiéndole una parte de la caja.

Sho era un caos total. No supo cómo y cuándo logró aceptar las porciones que le había preparado, _supuestamente._

Cogió un onigiri con el ceño fruncido. ¡Detestaba sentirse derrotado por ella!

Se había repetido hasta al cansancio en no caer de nuevo por la gentil sonrisa que le dedicaba, ya que sabía que aquella radiante Kyoko era solo algo momentáneo, un vestigio de lo que él había derrumbado por su propia estupidez. Cerró sus ojos frustrado. Aún así, su mente le jugaba en contra diciéndole que la chica que estaba frente a él era la chica que deseaba volver a tener en su vida otra vez.

—No has probado nada ¿Acaso no te gustó, _Sho-chan_? — la sola mención de su nombre entonada de una forme tan dulce lo perturbó. Abrió sus ojos impactado. La chica lucía preocupada, empero, segundos después lo único que observaba era al bocadillo que tenía en su mano esperando por su destino.

Dio una leve mordida, sin despegar su mirada de ella, viendo en el acto que su preocupación se esfumaba depositando una sonrisa llena de calidez. Se sentía cautivado por ello. No lo pensó dos veces y alzó su mano para intentar tocar su rostro, mandando al demonio todo a su alrededor.

En aquel instante, su máxima preocupación era creer que aquel momento era real...

…Y que aquel sonrojo que estaba en sus mejillas había sido por producto de él y de nadie más.

— ¡Corten! ¡Finalizada la escena número dos, buen trabajo chicos! — exclamaba orgulloso el director alzándose en su silla.

Sho detuvo su mano a centímetros de la mejilla de la pelinegra, con la cordura volviendo a su cabeza.

—Atrévete y prometo romperte la mano— masculló Kyoko a punto de perder los nervios.

Por su mirada, sabía que la amenaza iba en serio.

—Ni siquiera podrías pisar una cucaracha e intentas amedrentarme. Qué patética eres—contraatacó el rubio levantándose con rapidez para ocultar su nerviosismo.

— ¡¿Crees que te tengo miedo?!— cuestionó exaltada también reincorporándose para quedar a su misma altura.

Se quedaron mirando por unos segundos, hasta que él desvió la mirada.

—No, no es eso…—chasqueó la lengua irritado— Tú me llamaste "_Sho-chan_".

Kyoko parpadeó sorprendida, olvidando momentáneamente su rabia.

—Imposible— repuso riendo incrédula ante sus dichos.

—Lo hiciste y…—entrecerró sus ojos—…Tsk… Olvídalo— cortó mascullando por lo bajo mientras se giraba y le daba la espalda para irse con su manager.

La chica disminuyó la risa una vez que se aseguró de que ya no estaba en su perímetro. Su postura decayó, mientras que sus manos caían sin gracia alguna a sus costados.

Sho estaba en lo correcto. Lo había llamado como en su época de enamorada empedernida y consciente de su error, esperaba que no la hubiese escuchado. Desafortunadamente, sí lo había hecho.

Mordió su labio.

¿Cómo había cometido un error tan garrafal?

Una mano se depositó en su hombro, tomándola por sorpresa.

— ¿Estás lista, Mogami-san? — Kyoko miró por sobre su hombro a Ren que le otorgaba una relajante sonrisa.

Apretó sus puños por un par de segundos, para luego asentir con convicción a la propuesta que le daba el castaño.

—Entonces iremos a comer.

.

.

.

Apreciaba ver su rostro lleno de felicidad al comer hamburguesas como ingrediente central en su platillo. No obstante, su deleite no era suficiente para convencerlo de que estaba bien de ánimo y de que sería capaz de sobrellevarlo.

Ren había escuchado la plática entre Kyoko y Sho antes de entrar a escena. Las palabras que le dirigía la chica, al parecer como una simple advertencia, más bien se dejaba entrever que ella misma intentaba persuadirse ante la idea. No la culpaba, jamás podría hacerlo. Si eso era lo que necesitaba para poder actuar con él tranquila… entonces no tenía nada que decir, aunque le doliese y molestara presenciar una especie de recreación de los años_ pseudo felices _de aquel par.

Frunció el ceño.

No, esa razón no era suficiente para haberlo dejado atónito.

_"¿Acaso no te gustó, __**Sho-chan**__?"_

_"Sho-chan."_

Una maldita palabra llena de tantos sentimientos encontrados.

—Tsk— Resopló levemente, apoyando su mano en la frente.

El set entero parecía embelesado con la escena y si él no hubiese conocido a Kyoko en su niñez demostrando cuánto adoraba al rubio, entonces también habría creído ciegamente su supuesta actuación. Sin embargo, no era así, puesto que él reconocía aquel tono de voz y expresión que disponía exclusivamente a Fuwa en sus mejores tiempos_._

Estaba cien por ciento seguro de que se habían dado cuenta de aquel detalle que a la vista ajena parecía irrelevante.

—Tsuruga-san… ¿Le duele la cabeza? —preguntó la chica ingenua ante sus cavilaciones.

Ren deshizo su tensa postura y comenzó a cortar un pedazo de carne.

—Para nada, Mogami-san— respondió sonriendo.

Kyoko dudó por unos segundos antes de apartar la vista hacia su plato.

—_"No le creo nada."— _pensó Kyoko mirándolo de reojo con recelo.

—_"No me cree nada…"_—se llegó a frustrar Ren echando a su boca la carne recién cortada.

Kyoko comenzó a observarlo mientras comía. Le parecía sospechoso que él estuviese tan insistente por llevarla a almorzar, ya que quien siempre insistía sobre ese particular tema era ella.

Por otro lado, Yashiro tampoco los estaba acompañando, aún más extraño, pues apenas había salido del set con Ren, él había salido con la excusa que debía realizar unos trámites, instándoles a que comieran juntos disculpando su ausencia. Aunque Ren sabía perfectamente la razón por la que se había excluido; demasiado obvio para él siendo que era el principal objeto de sus burlas.

Le sorprendió verlo hacer un mohín y sin querer rió por ello. Ren de inmediato dejó de lado su comida para mirarla extrañado.

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó confuso.

— ¡Na-nada! — se apresuró en contestar deshaciendo la imagen en su mente y volviendo a concentrarse en los restos de su almuerzo.

Se sentía relajada por estar a su lado y era aún más reconfortante saber que él había ido hacia a ella para pasar su tiempo libre. Aún así, le inquietaba que no descansara mientras podía.

— ¿Tengo algo en la cara, Mogami-san? No has dejado de mirarme— comentó divertido Ren dando por finalizado su comida, dejando casi la mitad de ésta.

Kyoko se sobresaltó ante su observación.

— ¡No, no tiene nada! — se apresuró en contestar avergonzada. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que lo miraba embobada.

—Bueno, tampoco es como si me molestara que lo hicieras— admitió el castaño sonriendo, aumentando el sonrojo en las mejillas de Kyoko.

—Playboy— sentenció en un murmullo tétrico antes de volver a su comida enfadada.

Ren volvió a reír despreocupadamente.

— Tsuruga-san… — Kyoko apartó su plato a un lado y observó con cautela al castaño.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Deberías estar descansando, las tomas de la película serán en la noche y tú aquí perdiendo tu tiempo conmigo…— comenzó a regañar Kyoko.

— La forma en que distribuya mi tiempo libre es sin duda algo importante, sin embargo, es de igual o mayor relevancia ver cómo estás progresando, Mogami-san— dijo con simpleza— Además, siempre he tenido curiosidad de ver como actúas con Fuwa Sho— añadió sonriendo con intensidad mientras apoyaba su cabeza en una de sus manos.

Kyoko se aferró a la mesa a duras penas.

¿Pero qué carajo le daba curiosidad sobre aquel martirio?

Intentó rebatirle sus dichos, sin embargo, el rostro tenso de Ren no le hacía fácil su tarea.

—"¿Eh? ¿Por qué ese cambio de humor tan repentino?"— Evaluó minuciosamente sus facciones antes de proseguir— Yo… no hay nada en especial al actuar con él— aclaró calmada.

— Ya veo— finalizó cortante para llamar al mesero y pagar la cuenta.

Después de eso no volvieron a tocar el tema de la filmación y Kyoko agradecía internamente por ello. Aun así, no entendía el por qué de los dichos de Ren.

El viaje hacia al set fue en un absoluto y desgarrador silencio, cosa que la estaba poniendo con los nervios de punta al mirar de reojo la postura tensa de su acompañante. Suspiró exasperada por no saber qué rayos hacer. No quería que acabaran así las cosas, puesto que sabía que él solo la dejaría en el set y luego se retiraría para realizar sus compromisos.

Debía pensar en algo rápido.

—El domingo…— susurró con suavidad mientras le miraba directamente.

— ¿Qué pasa con ese día? — dijo sin voltearse a observarla mientras aparcaba en el estacionamiento.

— ¿Tiene planeado algo para ese día?

Ren parpadeó confundido.

—No, es nuestro día libre.

Kyoko le sonrió extensamente.

— ¡Bien, entonces ese día será nuestro! — Ren abrió la boca sorprendido— Le prometí que asistiríamos al Hanami y cumpliré mi promesa. Por favor asegúrese que Yashiro-san no intente agendar algo extra para ese día— volvió a sonreír entusiasta.

Ren no podía salir de estupefacción. En un principio estaba carcomido por los pensamientos egoístas de retener a Kyoko lejos de la vista de Fuwa y con la sola mención de que ella le pidiera una cita, a su antinatural estilo, aquel lado oscuro que lo estaba invadiendo se desechó en el acto por su voz dulcemente entonada.

Dejó caer su cabeza en el volante con resignación. Kyoko era la única que podía realizar tales cambios abruptos en él.

— ¡¿Tsuruga-san?! — exclamó.

Ren volteó hacia ella dirigiéndole una sonrisa llena de felicidad y satisfacción.

— Me encantaría compartir ese día solo contigo.

.

.

.

—Kyoko-chan, estás absolutamente hermosa— escuchaba decir a una de sus maquilladoras desde la lejanía, puesto que su mente estaba en otra parte, en otro mundo.

No supo cómo logró que sus piernas la dirigieran al set de filmación. Ni siquiera tomó en cuenta las absurdas palabras que su rival le había dicho apenas había entrado. Lo único que sabía era que una extraña melancolía le producía ver el puesto vacío en el que había estado su sempai hacía unas horas atrás.

Era absurdo estar así y sus demonios —reacción automática al sentir a Sho invadir su espacio personal— le abofeteaban para que volviera a la normalidad.

Pero le era imposible salir de aquel estupor, puesto que su cerebro solo le mostraba una y otra vez los últimos instantes que había estado con Tsuruga Ren.

_"Me encantaría compartir ese día solo contigo"_

Sus facciones dulces y de completa serenidad.

La felicidad que irradiaban sus ojos de absoluta sinceridad.

No podía parar de pensar en él, consiguiendo que su estúpido y olvidado corazón latiera con vehemencia. Tocó sus mejillas por inercia, reconociendo que estaban calientes por el persistente rubor que había adquirido desde que había conseguido bajar del automóvil y procesar lo sucedido.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar en su pantalón sacándola de sus cavilaciones. No pudo evitar formar una sonrisa al ver un mensaje de él:

_"Continúa dando lo mejor de ti, Mogami-san. _

_T. Ren-_

_PD: Iré a recogerte por la tarde."_

Su sonrisa se esfumó de inmediato al ver su pequeño aviso. ¡No podía hacer eso! Él debía continuar su camino para interpretar una escena de Caín Heel. Tenía que hacerlo entrar en razón. Tecleó con rapidez un mensaje de texto cuyo contenido decía:

_"No es necesario, Tsuruga-san debe ir a la filmación. Regresaré en bicicleta o en taxi al dpto. Gracias por su preocupación. Atte. M. Kyoko"_

Suspiró aliviada cuando le dio enviar, sin embargo, esa sensación desapareció al sentir la vibración del aparato por un nuevo mensaje. Inconscientemente, esbozó una sonrisa y, al estar a punto de presionar el botón para ver el contenido, en menos de un segundo no lo tuvo más en sus manos.

— Así que tú eras la que hacía tanto ruido con el maldito celular.

De inmediato se acabó su buen humor, pues quién le había arrebatado de sus manos el celular no era nada menos que Sho observando el aparato con evidente irritación.

— ¡Será mejor que me devuelvas el celular, Shotaro! — amenazó envuelta en furia.

El rubio la miró con desdén mientras hurgueteaba en la pantalla buscando algo interesante.

— Tu maldito ruido no dejaba concentrarme— respondió sin pizca alguna de retractarse.

— ¡¿Quién demonios te crees?! ¡Devuélvelo, AHORA! — exigió a pasos de darle una patada por su osadía.

Se estaba comportando más imbécil de lo humanamente soportable.

— Primero apagaré esta cosa y…— Sho detuvo su andar para mirar con detenimiento el buzón de mensajes de texto. El celular parpadeaba por un mensaje nuevo, por lo que decidió abrirlo ante la mirada consternada e iracunda de la chica por la intrusión a su privacidad.

— Estás muerto— rechinó entre dientes preparándose para darle la golpiza de su vida.

Sho volteó a verla enfadado.

— ¡Cállate! — Exigió con descaro mientras leía el contenido del mensaje en voz alta — _Está bien. Por favor vuelve en taxi que es más seguro, te estaré esperando en el departamento. T. Ren_. — terminó de leer asqueado, lanzándole el celular a sus manos— Así que te andas acostando con ese tipo, con razón estás elevando tu popularidad al hacerle favores.

Kyoko se quedó helada ante la conclusión que estaba teniendo el chico. Era inesperado y absolutamente ilógico lo que decía.

— ¡Nunca he estado en su cama de esa for…! — antes de poder continuar con su defensa, recordó el momento en que vestida como Setsu había terminado en la cama junto a su sempai. ¡Pero no porque en verdad quisiera! Él estaba actuando extraño, él le había demostrado de alguna manera que la necesitaba o… se derrumbaría. Ella tenía que apoyarlo, no tan solo por su papel, sino para protegerlo.

Cerró los ojos serena.

Ella en verdad quería protegerlo.

— ¡¿Has estado en su cama?! ¡Hey! ¿Por qué diablos te quedaste callada? —Cuestionó colérico acortando la distancia entre ellos al ver que no seguía hablando— ¡¿Entonces es cierto?! — escupió con veneno tomándola por los hombros para zamarrearla.

Kyoko abrió los ojos, sin oponer resistencia.

— Si fuera así, ¿En qué te afecta? — El chico frenó sus movimientos al escuchar su respuesta. Sus ojos no mostraban temor ni arrepentimiento— Sabía que eras poca cosa, pero jamás tan vulgar— dijo mirándola con desprecio.

— Lo que haga no te concierne— replicó— Tú eres mi enemigo, la persona que más detesto en este mundo— Kyoko se apartó dándole un manotazo, alejando al rubio de su cuerpo— ¡Tsuruga-san es una persona muy importante para mí, pero no por ello iré haciendo tales bajezas!

— ¿Entonces a qué viene este tipo de mensajes? ¡Ni siquiera cuando vivías conmigo yo…! — Sho paró en seco.

La chica lo quedó mirando igual de estupefacta. Habían llegado, nuevamente, a un punto en el que se desenterrarían momentos sobre su pasado, conllevando a dar a conocer los sentimientos que no habían podido salir a la luz.

El timbre comenzó a sonar en la locación, dando aviso que pronto se iniciaría la filmación, salvándoles por fortuna de lo que se aproximaba. Kyoko salió de inmediato a retocar su maquillaje cuando vio que Sho daba media vuelta para ir hacia el set.

Aquella discusión no podía volver a salir a la palestra y por su propio bien, debía olvidarlo.

Cinco minutos después, ambos llegaron al set en que debían interpretar a la_ feliz_ pareja de enamorados. No solo se filmaría, sino que también se haría una sesión fotográfica desde el mismo ángulo que terminaba la publicidad. La idea principal de la escena era que se recostaran en el piso observando las ramas de los árboles florecidos finalizando con el encuentro de sus rostros para dar a la imaginación de que se besaban. Kyoko hizo una mueca horrorizada ante la sola mención.

El director los guió a sus posiciones explicándoles sobre lo que esperaba que reflejaran en la escena. Kyoko asentía ante sus indicaciones, mientras que Sho solo se dedicaba a fruncir más el ceño con lo que pedía.

Kyoko fue la primera en recostarse en el césped, dejando que el cabello se esparciera por éste dándole un mayor efecto. Dobló un poco su cuerpo, imitando ligeramente una forma fetal por la flexión de sus piernas.

Sho se acercó a ella, colocando una de sus piernas sobre la de ella. Kyoko le dedicó una mirada de odio por su acción, a lo que el chico se limitó a acercar más sus brazos. Kyoko puso su pierna libre sobre la de él para imponerse, no obstante, el chico rodó con sus manos su cintura. Para no quedarse atrás, Kyoko puso sus manos en su camisa para acercarlo más a su cuello. Sho acercó su rostro hacia ella, colocando su frente encima. Ambos se miraron fijamente sin emitir alguna palabra, sabiendo que el próximo movimiento era decisivo para hacer perder al otro.

—Chicos, me parece genial la forma en que están posando, sin embargo, deben suavizar sus rostros. Lucen como si en cualquier momento fueran capaces de morder al otro para sacarle los ojos— dijo el director a través del alto parlante deteniendo la escena.

Los aludidos se miraron con falsa diversión.

— Sabía que no podrías realizar algo tan simple ¿Y te dices llamar actriz? —picó Sho.

— Puedo hacer más de dos cosas a la vez, no me compares contigo, idiota— contraatacó Kyoko sonriéndole ferozmente.

Las personas del set comenzaron a murmurar de lo pesado que estaba el ambiente. Shoko sabía a qué se debía y no podía más que suplicar para que resultara bien la filmación.

Tras seis intentos fallidos, el director sin nada más que poder hacer al respecto, decidió que ambos adolescentes tomaran un descanso para poder reinsertarse en sus respectivos papeles. Sin embargo, como el cielo se estaba oscureciendo comenzaron a plantear la idea de realizar las últimas tomas cuando éste estuviera estrellado para dar mayor naturalidad, decidiendo finalmente que retomarían la filmación a las nueve de la noche en punto advirtiendo que no habrían más oportunidades.

Kyoko, un tanto cabizbaja, se retiró a un lugar más apartado, y sobre todo, lejos de la presencia del rubio. Sabía perfectamente en lo que estaba fallando y por qué no podía progresar aquella escena. Cerró sus ojos por un momento, imaginando a su personaje para interpretar de una mejor manera lo que debía realizar.

"_¡Ni siquiera cuando vivías conmigo yo…!_ "

Abrió sus ojos. Las palabras de Sho la desconcentraban.

Golpeó el suelo enfadada. ¿Qué se creía ese tipo al decir tales cosas? No importaba lo que dijera, lo seguiría odiando hasta la eternidad. De eso estaba más que segura.

—Necesito concentrarme…— masculló despacio. Abrazó sus piernas temblando un poco por el frío que emanaba el aire aún invernal.

Sacó su celular para ver la hora: 19:55 PM.

Sabiendo que su sempai debía estar con el celular apagado en su trabajo, decidió dejarle un mensaje en el buzón de voz: "_¿Hola? Mogami Kyoko hablando… Siento tener que comunicarme a estas horas, Tsuruga-san, pero no podré llegar a tiempo, así que por favor vaya sin mí. La filmación durará un poco más de lo previsto… por mi culpa. Sé que es una falta horrible que sea así y entiendo lo mucho que puede estar decepcionado de mí. Esto es lo que sucede cuando trabajo con el idiota de…"_

Abrió sus ojos con exageración. ¿Por qué estaba contando eso? ¡Era deprimente que exhibiera de tal forma sus preocupaciones a su sempai! Su voz era lábil, tanto por el frío que la estaba entumeciendo de pies a cabeza como la vergüenza por sus actos. Carraspeó ligeramente para que su voz sonara más creíble.

_"… De todos modos, dejé preparado en el refrigerador algunas cosas para su cena, por favor cómalas apropiadamente. ¡Revisaré apenas llegue si comió algo o no, por lo que no tiene excusa! Nuevamente, me disculpo. Buenas noches." _

Mordió su labio preocupada antes de guardar su celular al interior de sus bolsillos. Rogaba que aquel día terminara pronto, de lo contrario, no podría ser capaz de soportar más el campo minado en el que se había metido con Sho.

Y a propósito del bastardo… debía vengarse por lo sucedido.

.

.

.

Ren se mantenía impasible en su camerino mientras observaba su celular con detenimiento; con sus cinco sentidos más que atentos ante un posible llamado de auxilio que, probablemente, jamás llegara a suceder, sin embargo, albergaba el deseo de poder ir a ayudar a la chica cuya paciencia estaba poniendo a prueba.

Yashiro lo había abandonado hacía media hora atrás y él estando solo en el departamento no tenía nada más qué hacer. Por lo mismo, una llamada, un mensaje de texto, una simple ida y vuelta, etc. Bastaba para él. No obstante, también tenía otras responsabilidades que tomar y esas eran el de filmar con o sin Kyoko como Setsu —aunque en su interior sabía que sería un error garrafal ir sin ella, ya que daría oportunidad de liberar a Kuon.

_Debía _hacerlo.

Estaba a mitad de su caracterización de B.J cuando dio una rápida mirada hacia el reloj de pared. Resopló por lo bajo cuando vio que eran las 19: 45 PM.

Arrugó el ceño.

Definitivamente, algo andaba mal.

De reojo pudo ver que una de las asistentes de maquillaje se había asustado ante su expresión. Chasqueó con su lengua enfadado (para seguir en su papel de Caín) y dejó su celular en modo silencioso en su bolsillo antes de levantarse y dirigirse al set patosamente, sin pensar que los siguientes diez minutos serían cruciales.

.

.

.

Kyoko bebía su taza de chocolate caliente sin motivación alguna mientras veía a las chicas de producción coquetear con su ex mejor amigo. Lo único que se preguntaba hastiada por enésima vez era si de los tres remolques existentes en la locación… ¿Por qué mierda el idiota de Sho se dejaba caer en su remolque?

Según él porque Shoko estaba en una reunión con los ejecutivos. Ahí se descartaba uno…

— Fuwa-kun es genial ¿Podría firmar mi camiseta?

— Claro, todo por una de mis fans.

Apretó su tazón con furia mientras escuchaba su voz prepotente

¡¿Y el otro…?! ¡¿Qué demonios pasaba con el otro remolque?!

— Es raro que venga a pasar tiempo con nosotras, Fuwa-kun.

— Al parecer alguien dejó toda la utilería en mi camerino. Así que… ¿Qué mejor que pasar tiempo con mi querido grupo de trabajo? — Cuestionó radiante con un claro mensaje subliminal. Kyoko automáticamente se envaró en su silla— ¿No piensas lo mismo, Kyoko? ¿Necesitas que demuestre mi compañerismo hacia a ti? —dijo mientras realizaba una sonrisa llena de arrogancia.

Kyoko terminó de golpe su taza de chocolate caliente, dejándola con violencia en la mesa y provocando que las chicas de producción chillaran asustadas por su reacción. Masculló un par de improperios y maldiciones al chico antes de salir del con la poca dignidad que lograba mantener debido a la situación.

Prefería morir de hipotermia que pasar más tiempo de lo necesario con él. Frotó sus manos con vehemencia mientras observaba que los encargados de utilería comenzaban a preparar el set. De seguro faltaba poco para el retomar la grabación. Arrugó el ceño al pensar que debía actuar, nuevamente, de forma amorosa con Sho.

— ¡Kyoko-chan, necesitamos prepararte para las escenas! — le gritó su estilista desde el remolque. Dio media vuelta asintiendo.

Golpeó levemente sus mejillas para darse ánimos y pensar más como una profesional. Tenía que mentalizarse que esa actuación junto a él era un mero trámite.

Nada especial.

Nada que la pudiese afectar el tener que fingir besarlo.

.

.

.

— No podemos seguir filmando. En la condición que dejó a Murasame-kun, mínimo le tomaría una semana para recuperarse y volver al set. ¿En verdad es al único que podemos recurrir para el papel de B.J? ¿No sería mejor un actor más calificado…? — alcanzaba a escuchar desde su cuarto a uno de los asistentes del director. No pudo evitar sonreír con sarcasmo ante esa frase.

Exhaló el humo del cigarrillo que estaba fumando. Eran más idiotas de lo que pensaba.

Envuelto en su capa negra y alejado del resto, Ren escuchaba con claridad al nervioso asistente de producción. Cerró los ojos con tranquilidad. No era su culpa que aquel idiota se provocara un esguince al intentar golpearlo, aunque los deseos por fracturarle sus extremidades seguía rondando por su cabeza cada vez que le sacaba de sus casillas. Como Kuon, no podía admitir aquello.

Tomó una bocanada nueva del cigarrillo completamente ajeno al ambiente lleno de tensión que dejaba su presencia por los pasillos del estudio.

— Vaya porquería— masculló divertido. Él solo estaba desempeñando su papel, nada más ni nada menos.

Este era el segundo paquete que terminaba en una hora y media, y si bien Caín Heel era un empedernido para esta clase de vicio, de alguna forma se estaba activando una alerta interna de que sus preocupaciones debían enfocarse en otro ámbito. Lo malo era que no lograba recordar cuál era dicho propósito.

Tocó el bolsillo de su pantalón buscando un cigarrillo nuevo, encontrando de paso su celular que permanecía parpadeando por el buzón de voz. Lo puso en su oído para escuchar el mensaje:

"_¿Hola? Mogami Kyoko hablando… Siento tener que comunicarme a estas horas, Tsuruga-san, pero no podré llegar a tiempo, así que por favor vaya sin mí. La filmación durará un poco más de lo previsto… por mi culpa. Sé que es una falta horrible que sea así y entiendo lo mucho que puede estar decepcionado de mí. Esto es lo que sucede cuando trabajo con el idiota de…" (…) __"__De todos modos, dejé preparado en el refrigerador algunas cosas para su cena, por favor cómalas apropiadamente. ¡Revisaré apenas llegue si comió algo o no, por lo que no tiene excusa! Nuevamente, me disculpo. Buenas noches." _

Ren alejó el aparato de su oído volviendo en sí. Miró la hora del mensaje y su rostro se descompuso al ver que había pasado más de una hora desde que Kyoko le había llamado. Sin pensar más las cosas, tanteó las llaves de su auto por encima de su ropa y salió de inmediato del recinto de filmación —puesto que no se podía realizar nada por el accidente que había causado— para ir al estacionamiento.

La voz de Kyoko sonaba afectada por alguna razón, y no dudaba que aquello era por producto de Fuwa. Mordió su lengua. Por eso no le agradaba la idea que ambos estuviesen juntos. Cada vez que algo involucraba a Fuwa, significaba retroceder para Kyoko.

Ren detuvo su caminar. No, realmente no era así: El único que salía retrocediendo era él mismo y saber eso lo asfixiaba.

Apresuró sus pasos para llegar a su coche. No tardaría más de diez minutos si iba con el acelerador a fondo.

— _No más benevolencia con Fuwa Sho_ — la consciencia de Kuon estaba emergiendo desde lo más profundo de su mente, aprovechando la situación.

Puso una mano en su rostro. Era inútil, por más que quisiera detenerlo ahora, ya no podía mantenerlo al margen con la misma efectividad.

.

.

.

Kyoko observó sus ojos azules con ilusión.

—Ten cuidado— le escuchó murmurar con falsa preocupación.

Cerró sus ojos suspirando de anhelo.

— _No es él, no es él— _se mentalizaba. Transcurrieron unos segundos antes de sentir una de sus manos rodear su cintura con posesividad mientras que con la otra alzaba su rostro para quedar a la misma altura. Tragó saliva. Sabía que se aproximaba el momento que tendría que encontrarse frente a frente.

Abrió sus ojos, lentamente, mientras elevaba las manos al rostro de su compañero. Su mirada debía demostrar todo el amor que le profesaba. Aquel amor que creía que seguía vigente de igual intensidad que en el pasado por algún rincón de su ser.

— Kyoko…— lo miró sorprendida por pronunciar su nombre en dicha situación.

No había nadie más que ellos en ese lapsus de tiempo. Un acercamiento bastaba para que sus rostros se encontraran lo suficiente para crear la escena del beso. Solo un instante y acabaría el suplicio más grande de su vida. No obstante, el ambiente íntimo que había llegado a crear acabó de inmediato al comenzar a estirar sus mejillas inconscientemente, incitado de alguna manera que Sho también comenzara el mismo plan.

— ¡ALTO! — gritó el director por tercera vez. Kyoko y Sho se alejaron de inmediato como si el otro tuviera alguna enfermedad incurable— Chicos, ¿Qué demonios sucede? No hemos podido tomar ni un solo cuadro. Pensé que resultaría más fácil si se relajaban, pero veo que ha sido el efecto contrario— criticó— Esta situación no puede seguir.

Ambos chicos se levantaron malhumorados por las persistentes correcciones de la gente de producción. Y no era para menos, el frío se estaba haciendo insoportable y todos querían volver a sus hogares cuanto antes.

— Cinco minutos de receso. Despejen su mente y tras eso haremos la toma final, de lo contrario, tendremos que aplazar el comercial— finalizó tajante el director despachándolos.

Kyoko se iba a disponer a atravesar el set hasta que Sho le impidió el paso. Alzó una ceja esperando a que se moviera.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó arisca.

Sho la quedó mirando con autosuficiencia.

— ¿Sabes que la culpa por demorarnos en terminar la maldita grabación ha ido tuya?

— ¿Mía? ¿Acaso debo recordarte cuántos cuadros han debido arreglar debido a tu falta de criterio? — se defendió.

— Ambos sabemos que el jodido beso es el impedimento.

—Ni en tus mejores sueños te besaría a voluntad, idiota— masculló entre dientes Kyoko.

— No sigas fingiendo. Estás pidiendo a gritos que te robe un beso.

— ¡¿Estás demente?! ¡Ha sido lo más repugnante en toda mi vida! Arg… Ahora en verdad quiero matarte.

—Vamos, Kyoko, no seas hipócrita— dijo encogiéndose de hombros para regocijarse de la agonía que estaba provocando en la chica.

— ¿Y qué mierda ganaría yo con eso?

Sho la tomó del brazo con fuerza mientras la empujaba hacia un árbol lo suficientemente alejado del resto. Puso sus manos a los laterales de su cabeza para luego bloquear cualquier intento de escape con su cuerpo pegado a ella. Kyoko intentó pisarle los pies para que se alejara.

— Así volverías conmigo— el rostro de la ojimiel se paralizó.

— Tú… ¿Te fumaste algo? — Preguntó riendo antes de volver a su postura seria— Jamás. Ahora muévete de una maldita vez— dijo reanudando fuerzas para quitarlo de encima, sin embargo, el chico no daba ninguna señal de querer retirarse— ¡Muévete!

— ¿Y si no lo hago? — cuestionó con fiereza.

— Te quitaría a patadas de ser necesario, pedazo de mierda — sentenció una voz grave y lúgubre.

Kyoko dejó de respirar por unos segundos al reconocer aquella voz, sin poder creer quién estaba a pasos de ellos. Con el desconcierto que tuvo Sho al ser descubierto por alguien, Kyoko aprovechó de escapar pateando su pantorrilla en forma de desquite por el mal rato que la había hecho pasar. Secó el sudor de su frente antes de observar con cautela a la persona que había acudido a su ayuda. Su rostro era difícil de reconocer dado por la capucha negra que llevaba puesta, pero por el cigarrillo que llevaba en la boca, solo alcanzaba a iluminar sus ojos sombríos que destilaban en furia.

— ¿Y éste...? — saltó el rubio colérico con la forma que le había amenazado el tipo que estaba enfrente.

— Vuelve al set, Sho— Kyoko se interpuso a una distancia prudente entre ambos chicos.

— ¿Dejarte con este psicópata? Estás loca— avanzó hacia a ella con la clara intención de llevársela con él. Estaba a centímetros de tomar su mano cuando el cuerpo de aquel extraño le impidió el paso. Frunció el ceño— Kyoko…— masculló con irritación entre dientes.

— ¡Qué te largues! — exclamó la chica poniéndose al lado del mayor. Sho resopló por la bajo, dedicando una mirada envenenada al chico que se había interpuesto, antes de marcharse furioso.

Una vez que se aseguró de que estaba lejos de ellos, volteó su mirada hacia al sombrío chico.

— ¿Tsuruga-san? — preguntó recelosa en voz baja. El mayor solo se permitió a mirarle de reojo— _"No, definitivamente es él… Solo que está actuando como Caín-niisan" _ — pensó con estupor— Tsuruga-san, soy Mogami Kyoko. Ya puede volver…

El pelinegro terminó de fumar el cigarrillo antes de quitarlo de su boca y botarlo para pisarlo. Finalizado ese proceso, la miró apropiadamente por primera vez.

— Mogami-san— la saludó sonriendo.

A Kyoko le dio un vuelco en el corazón. Era la misma sonrisa que le había dedicado hacía unas horas atrás.

— ¿Ya terminaron de grabar? — preguntó ingenua, sin embargo, logró notar que las facciones del chico se endurecían por un leve segundo.

— Oh, creo que con el accidente de Murasame-kun la filmación se detendrá por unos días. Es lamentable que haya ocurrido eso— dijo sonriendo brillantemente.

A Kyoko le recorrieron un par de escalofríos por la espalda. ¡Estaba enfadado! Sin duda algo lo había sacado de sus casillas y habían iniciado una nueva rencilla.

— Sí, muy lamentable— respondió sonriendo nerviosa — ¡_No lo sientes para nada, Tsuruga-san!_ — añadió mentalmente.

Quiso seguir preguntando el por qué de su visita, mas Ren tomó de improviso su brazo… el mismo con que Sho la había jalado hacia aquel lugar.

— ¿Hizo algo antes de que llegara? — preguntó serio mientras examinaba de cerca la extremidad. Kyoko sentía que en cualquier momento su cabeza estallaría.

— No.

Por supuesto que era una mentira de proporciones colosales, mas no quería involucrar a su sempai en algo que de por sí era turbio como lo era el tema de Sho.

Ren soltó su brazo con cuidado antes de mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

— ¿Entonces por qué fue esa llamada, Mogami-san?

_Ah, la lió. _

Kyoko se abofeteó mentalmente.

— Solo he tenido unos problemas con unas escenas. Nada que preocuparse, ahora la ejecutaré a la perfección— mintió con descaro al mismo tiempo que sonreía.

Claro que no estaba bien. ¡Tener que fingir que besaba al chico que había arruinado su vida era incorrecto! No podía hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. Y sabía que su actuación, en ese momento, estaba al límite.

Si pasaba aquella frontera imaginaria, no sabía que podía ocurrir.

— Es por él— afirmó Ren.

Kyoko lo miró pasmada sin poder refutarle. Apretó sus puños con impotencia mientras sus propios sentimientos de culpa la invadían.

— ¿Por qué no puedo realizarlo bien? Pensé que bastaba con sacar a flote esos desgraciados y patéticos momentos con Sho para lograrlo, pero no importa lo que haga, todo sale al revés con ese tipo— se recriminaba alterada por la situación.

Ren avanzó firmemente y, sin dejar más espacio alguno entre ambos, la abrazó como si su vida dependiese de ello… aunque en realidad, eso ya era efectivo para él. Kyoko dejó de lado sus frustraciones por el shock que le había causado la acción del mayor. Jamás se hubiera atrevido a pensar que haría eso, más bien, estaba preparada para palabras de aliento o un sermón que la dejaría en el limbo por el emperador de la noche, sin embargo, estando entre la calidez —que alguna vez sintió con mayor profundidad estando como Setsu— que aportaban sus largos brazos, se sentía protegida y… querida.

— Olvida que es Fuwa Sho. Ya lo has hecho en una oportunidad y ésta no debe ser la excepción— le susurraba dulcemente en su oído. Kyoko cerró los ojos para disfrutar más de aquella sensación— Debe existir otra forma— incentivó.

Kyoko entrecerró sus ojos.

— _¿Pero cómo puedo hacer una escena de amor si yo he olvidado…?_ — sus pensamientos se detuvieron. Estaba negando una cosa esencial; la clave que no quería admitir por sí misma.

_Ella podía realizar la escena sin necesidad de pensar en su antigua vida, pues alguien había reconstruido ya la pieza faltante._

_-Click-_

El sonido del último candado se abrió, implicando que el cofre que albergaba sus más profundos sentimientos estaba a su merced.

— No retrocedas todo lo que has avanzado por alguien como él— proseguía Ren apretando suavemente su cuerpo contra el de él.

No quería perderla.

No quería que se dejara arrastrar por el veneno de Sho otra vez.

Kyoko sintió ganas de llorar por primera vez enfrente de él.

— _Yo… amo a este hombre— _su corazón comenzó a doler.

El cofre se abrió, quedando como única prueba de su existencia el sonido grabado a fuego en su mente como también en su corazón, desatando con ello una nueva ola de emociones.

Ren se mantuvo expectante de alguna respuesta. Titubeó un momento antes de comenzar a alejarse de ella, sin embargo, frenó toda intención al sentir los tímidos brazos de Kyoko rodearlo también de la misma forma que lo había hecho él.

La furia que lo había cegado en su momento comenzó a disiparse.

— No retrocederé— la escuchó hablar determinada mientras se alejaba levemente de él para lograr mirarlo a la cara— _Porque Tsuruga-san está conmigo, solo eso basta— _pronunció apacible.

Ren la miró fijamente. Las palabras que había dicho eran las mismas que la vez que estuvieron en el cuarto de la sección Love Me. No obstante, sentía otra intensidad detrás de aquella frase, una interpretación distinta.

Parpadeó un par de veces para asegurarse que no había sido producto de su imaginación.

La imperiosa necesidad por saber qué estaba sucediendo lo estaba carcomiendo. Notaba que sus ojos brillaban más el fulgor de la luz de la luna — y tal vez también un poco por uno de las luces del parque— pero lo que más lo descolocaba era ver el tenue rubor en sus mejillas y la sonrisa tímida que le dedicaba.

¡Cómo anhelaba levantar su mano para acariciar su mejilla con absoluta libertad! Sin embargo, dudaba en realizarlo ya que estaba como Tsuruga Ren frente a ella y no como Caín Heel— en personalidad— quien podía atreverse sin miramientos en ejecutar esa acción por su amada Setsu. Si se atrevía, lo más probable es que resultara alejándola de él… Por lo que estaba entre la razón y el deseo.

El timbre comenzó a sonar por los alrededores, anunciando que era el momento de la última toma. Ren suspiró antes de separarse definitivamente de ella contra su voluntad.

— Debo regresar. Muchas gracias, Tsuruga-san— agradeció inclinándose apropiadamente.

Ren sonrió.

— Siempre estaré cuando me necesites, Mogami-san— aseguró el pelinegro— Te estaré esperando en el estacionamiento— añadió puesto que no le causaba ninguna gracia volver a ver a Fuwa Sho.

Kyoko sintió un cosquilleo en la zona de su vientre.

— _Sensación de mariposas en el estómago… ¡¿AHORA?! _— pensó avergonzada.

Sacudió su cabeza. Se negaba a ser tan evidente frente a él.

— ¡Hasta luego! —dijo retirándose rápidamente.

Ren ni siquiera pudo despedirse de ella, solo alcanzó a divisar su silueta perderse entre la utilería de la locación y los árboles del parque. Negó con su cabeza. Jamás podría adivinar las cosas que pensaba esta chica, de lo contrario, todo hubiera resultado más simple para él.

Sonrió brevemente.

Pero si no fuera el caso, no sería la Kyoko de la que se había enamorado.

.

.

.

Kyoko inspeccionó que su apariencia estuviera indemne por la corrida que había hecho hacia el set. Una vez todo en orden, pisó el césped en el que debía encontrarse con Sho para la última escena.

— ¿Qué? ¿Al fin te dignaste a venir? —cuestionó el rubio bebiendo una soda a metros de ella.

Kyoko lo observó sin emitir alguna palabra y antes de que el ojiazul empezara a increparla, el director comenzó a llamarles la atención para que se pusieran en posiciones.

— ¡Última toma! —anunció por altavoz.

Kyoko se recostó en el césped acomodando su cuerpo en la misma posición que había tomado en la primera toma de aquella escena, lo único que debía modificar era la intensidad que reflejaba su mirada hacia el chico y lo conseguiría.

— _La persona que tengo frente a mí no es Shotaro…—_ pensó recordando las palabras de su sempai.

— ¡Comiencen!

Kyoko abrió sus ojos, lentamente, observando con júbilo y devoción al hombre que estaba frente a ella, la persona que estaba a su lado era alguien que la apoyaba en sus momentos de flaqueza y que la instaba a seguir avanzando.

Acercó sus manos al rostro de aquel chico que le quitaba el aliento cada vez que lo veía.

— _Al único que quiero para compartir este momento…_— los ojos azules del chico destellaban llenos de curiosidad bajo la luz de la luna. Por un momento titubeó al sentir sus manos rodear su cintura para atraerla más a él. Tímida, acarició su mejilla entreabriendo sus labios—…_Que quisiera aquí, es a Tsuruga-san y nadie más. _

Era el momento decisivo: debían colocarse estratégicamente para hacer la ilusión del beso. Sho tomó su rostro con decisión mientras que ella alzaba de forma leve su mentón. Las respiraciones de ambos comenzaron a entremezclarse. Kyoko podía sentir su aliento sobre ella. Mirándose fijamente por unos segundos, dejando que la brisa fría los envolviera junto a los pétalos de los cerezos cayendo en un suave vaivén, Kyoko se atrevió en posar sus labios peligrosamente cerca de los de su compañero.

Sho la observó descolocado. Su corazón latía agitado por la cercanía y lo dócil que se estaba comportando la chica. Sus manos le temblaban del deseo de estrecharla como nunca contra su cuerpo y dejar vagar sus labios por su cuello. Olvidando lo que debía hacer, atrajo el cuerpo de Kyoko hacia él con brusquedad, dejando que ambos calzaran a la perfección.

_Como si estuviesen unidos por el destino._

O al menos esa fue la percepción de Sho.

— ¡Corten! ¡Me gustó lo rudo que luce! El deseo reflejado en los ojos de Fuwa-kun en esta parte es magnífico. Kyoko-chan también me sorprendió gratamente con sus acciones… Será definitivo para el comercial ¡Buen trabajo!— alababa el director sin parar pidiendo que retrocedieran lo grabado y que todos vieran el momento decisivo

Sho aún mantenía entre sus brazos a Kyoko, a pesar de que habían terminado de grabar. Y la chica ya no estaba dispuesta a seguir estando allí.

— Será mejor que me sueltes, de lo contrario, arrancaré tu preciado cabello hasta que quedes ridículamente calvo— amenazó la chica en su oído mientras arrancaba uno que otro pelo desde la punta para causarle más dolor.

El rubio la soltó de inmediato. Quiso preguntarle sobre el chico que los había interrumpido, no obstante, para su desgraciada suerte, los asistentes de producción comenzaron a llamarlos para llevarlos hacia sus camerinos.

— Kyoko-chan, debemos cambiar el vestuario— señaló una chica guiándola hacia su remolque.

Kyoko asintió de inmediato, levantándose en el acto para acompañar a la asistente, dejando al chico con miles de preguntas sin poder decir.

.

.

.

Ren se hallaba apoyado en la carrocería de su auto esperando a que Kyoko apareciera. Ya había pasado media hora desde que la vio por última vez, así que estaba más que seguro que pronto la encontraría. Volteó su mirada hacia la izquierda y allí la vio caminando hacia él distraída. Sonrió reincorporándose, sin embargo, notó que en la dirección contraria a Kyoko venía un ciclista a toda velocidad, ignorando la presencia de la chica que estaba a punto de colisionar.

No lo pensó más y corrió para alejarla con rapidez.

— ¿Tsuru…? —alcanzó a decir la ojimiel confundida hasta que se sintió rodeada por sus fuertes brazos, alejándola de la vereda y empujándola hacia al césped del parque.

Cerró los ojos asustada.

No entendía del por qué de dicha acción. Lo único que sentía era un gran peso encima de ella, en ese momento se dio cuenta que aquel peso era su sempai que había caído sobre su cuerpo.

— Mogami-san… ¿Estás bien? —Ren movió su rostro levemente para intentar mirarla, el único detalle fue que no sopesó en que al efectuar tal movimiento sus labios quedarían a la altura de los de Kyoko.

La chica elevó su mentón sin pensarlo para lograr responderle, no obstante, sin reparar con el leve detalle que sus labios estaban peligrosamente entreabiertos, sin proponérselo, topando con los de Ren y encajando a la perfección.

Ambos se quedaron mirando atónitos mientras sus labios se movían sin pudor alguno.

¿Y qué más podían hacer?

Si, finalmente, habían quedado rendidos en los brazos del otro aunque fuera en el sentido más literal de la palabra.

* * *

><p>Ña~<p>

¿Y cómo estuvo? Pensé en muchas formas de cómo seguir el capítulo, y la más adecuada era ésta. Había dicho en su oportunidad de cortarlos, sin embargo, me fastidia tener que separar por partes los capítulos. Así que puede que me demore su tiempo en actualizar, prefiero que la idea esté por completo que dejar a medias xD.

Este capítulo tuvo de todo un poco, aunque creo que me fui demasiado en el plano de Sho-Kyoko más que el de Ren-Kyoko, la razón... Bue, me gusta la tensión (celos) que provoca Sho en Ren xD. Pero como podrán ver, desde ahora lo concentrado será nuestra amada pareja~ (¡Al fin!).

Ren desató en su momento a Kuon ¿Lo notaron? Esto es esencial para lo que viene.

Mmm... ¿Qué cosa puedo anunciarles? ¡Ah! Bueno, como he sido tan mala persona estos últimos meses, adelanto unas aclaraciones: Como dije en la presentación de la historia, _**Consequences**_ va a constar de 20 capítulos (Ahora sí que es definitivo xD). Los primeros diez giran en torno a Kyoko (debido a la reseña), mientras que los otros en girarán en Ren (en su debido momento, habrá cambio de reseña). Así que eso, espero que sigan la historia (con su sagrada paciencia) xD.

¿Han leído el 191? Por dios, esta señora nos quiere matar. Ren está malote... y eso es tan sexy~ (baba).

Dudas, quejas, opiniones, tomates, patadas voladoras (vengo preparada), etc. ¡Lo que sea! Se les agradecerá infinitamente.

**Próximo capítulo: Abertura. **

(¡Qué Kyoko se avispe de una jodida vez! Hasta yo espero eso xD)

Gracias por leer hasta aquí.

_Ja ne~ _


	5. Abertura

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Por mi parte, estoy disfrutando las fiestas patrias en mi país, Chile _'tikitikiti_' XD. Así que me dije: ¿Por qué no celebrarlo con las chicas a mí manera? Así que brindo por la patria, ¡mierda! :D. Nah~ En parte es que si no actualizaba ahora no lo haría nunca porque la semana siguiente empiezo con turnos de Neonatología y desaparecía sí o sí jaja xD. No quería que pasara lo mismo, así que me tienen aquí en sus pantallas otra vez.

Pensaba que este capítulo resultaría corto, pero miren como me salió. ¡No podía parar porque venían ideas por todas partes! Menos mal que hallé un punto en el que podía zanjar el capítulo, de lo contrario, me quedaba sin reservas para el próximo xD.

Mis queridas lectoras, agradezco mucho sus **visitas, favoritos, alertas** y por sobre todo, sus **comentarios. **Ha sido fantástico leerlas y poder responderles a quienes tienen cuenta en ff ~3~. Chicas, por favor sigan dando a conocer su opinión, estaré encantada de recibir cualquier consejo o idea para la historia :).Y también... sus patadas voladoras y tomates. ¡Por favor, no se repriman! xD

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**kotoko-98, deea93, o, kimiko-chan, Sui-AliRs, , Irasue Zira , kou-chan, gaby-crazy , Naru, kuroneko, kai, mari, Alexa, Shizenai **

¡Muy bien! Nos vamos de lleno con este capítulo.

¿Querían un avance entre Ren y Kyoko? ¡JO! Por favor, lean ;).

**Disclaimer**: _Skip Beat! __**No **__me pertenece, sino a la grandiosa mangaka Nakamura Yoshiki-sensei._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: Abertura<strong>

_"No importa lo que vea o lo que escuche… _

…_Ese hombre ha tomado completamente mi mente. _

_Toda mi conciencia ha sido aprisionada por él. _

_No puedo escapar de esto por mí misma… _

…_Ese hombre hace que todo mi cuerpo se vuelva loco."_

_**-Mogami Kyoko-**_

_(Skip Beat, vol. 25, 149; 30-31)_

_..._

Sabía que la suerte siempre había sido majadera con ella desde el comienzo. Quizás era que solo encajaba asquerosamente a la perfección el papel de ser su conejillo de indias versión femenina. Así que, ¿Qué importaba que el resto de dignidad que tenía se desmoronase? No debía sorprenderse, solo asimilar lo que había entendido desde su niñez.

Lo que estaba sucediendo durante aquel tortuoso minuto infernal solo era una prueba más de lo maldito que era el destino, como si al nacer hubiese sido besada por el mismísimo demonio para hacer de su vida miserable y conducirla a situaciones que solo le provocaban estupor.

Y a propósito de beso…

…Bueno, sobraba decir que estaba pasmada.

MUY pasmada.

El hecho de que fuera capaz de escuchar a lo lejos las voces risueñas de las chicas con que había trabajado durante todo el día lo hacía mil veces peor, completamente ignorantes de lo que sucedía en el estacionamiento contrario al de la locación.

Sabía que si abría la boca sería fatal y su pobre corazón no podría soportar el soponcio que se vendría a continuación.

Lo único que se permitía en realizar, con un único sentido concentrado, era el de observar sin aliento a Ren —quien estaba sobre ella igual de atónito—sin impedir que sus labios tuviesen libre albedrío en reconocerse tímidamente por primera vez y, de paso, ignorando de forma olímpica las órdenes que emanaba desde su cerebro para detener aquella embarazosa situación.

¡Dios santo! ¡Se estaban besando en plena vía pública en una posición de lo más comprometedora! Si se jactaba en tener orgullo de una chica japonesa, ¿Entonces a dónde carajo había huido su sentido de la moral para apartarlo de ella con todas sus fuerzas?

Su alma se revolvía en la agonía máxima. ¿Y por qué no referir a su estómago? Que no paraba en cosquillearle y amenazar en hacer que se desvaneciera en cualquier momento. Entrecerró sus ojos, sin apartar la vista del mayor que poco a poco empezaba a cambiar su expresión por la del emperador de la noche. Quiso gritar debido al pánico. No quería ser testigo de su cambio a menos de dos centímetros, sabiendo de antemano los riesgos que conllevaba aquello.

Estaba hechizada.

Sí, su cálido aliento la tenía atrapada y protegida del frío. Sus ojos destilaban una chispa de emoción que no podía reconocer en su totalidad, una determinación que no era propia de diversión o burla. Kyoko se permitió en mirarlo por unos breves segundos corroborando que no se asemejaba a nada a lo anterior. Se sobresaltó al sentir algo húmedo entre sus labios, que por lo demás acariciaba con devoción la parte inferior, incitándola a dejarse llevar. Instintivamente, entreabrió sus labios para dejar un mejor acceso. Los latidos de su corazón comenzaban a aumentar considerablemente, a tal punto, de estar casi percibiéndolos en su oído. Sus labios, invitándola a tomar un ritmo lento y sereno, su lengua deslizándose como un experto delincuente a través de su boca dejando sus huellas a través de suaves caricias. El exquisito aroma que le proporcionaba estar tan cerca de su cuello...

— _"Oh, Kyoko. ¡Te estás volviendo en una sinvergüenza!" —_ se reprendía mentalmente por costumbre.

De forma abrupta sus mejillas se colorearon de un rojo vivo mientras seguía respondiendo el beso aturdida sin saber qué hacer.

Qué locura.

Cerró los ojos. Sabía que era diferente a la ocasión en que el bastardo de Shotaro le había arrebatado a la fuerza su primer beso. La sensación que estaba experimentando no se podía igualar, la diferencia resultaba abismante.

Estaba extasiada de tantas emociones. Sus manos comenzaron a reaccionar, pero no con la intención de detenerle. Nacía un deseo abrupto de acariciar su cabello y de paso atraerlo más hacia a ella, queriendo tenerlo más cerca… anhelando su atención.

¿Debía seguir reprimiéndose? ¿Realmente era necesario que siguiese aislando su corazón de aquella magnífica sensación que la invadía por completo?

Una parte le instaba que a esas alturas no tenía sentido alguno ir en contra de sus propios sentimientos ya admitidos.

Lo tenía claro: Quería a esa persona más de lo pensaba, traspasando el límite que se había jactado en colocar como defensa.

Sus dedos se retorcían por la indecisión de tocarle. Sin embargo, su mente, ya más rápida, le recordó que no debía hacerlo por una sencilla razón:

—_"Qué tonta ¿No es obvio que era una broma? Tomarlo en serio y ponerte tan nerviosa. (…) Siempre he sabido que eres del tipo de corazón puro. Hacerte algo… No lo haré. No quiero hacerte llorar." _

En la fiesta de Dark Moon él ya le había advertido.

Abrió los ojos asustada, dejando caer su cabeza contra el césped y así separándose al fin de los labios de un confundido Ren y, que al observarla detenidamente por unos cuantos segundos, de inmediato volvió a ser consciente de la situación en la que se encontraban.

— ¡Mogami-san! ¡¿Estás bien?! — el chico se apartó de ella para arrodillarse a su lado y posar sus manos a los costados de su cabeza con delicadeza.

— Sí— respondió en un murmullo inaudible cerrando sus ojos con pesadez.

Ren acarició, titubeando, su mejilla.

La chica contuvo la respiración al sentir su delicado tacto.

Le quemaba.

—Yo...

Kyoko sintió asfixiarse por un segundo al reconocer la entonación de su sempai: _El arrepentimiento absoluto contenido en una simple palabra. _

Comenzó a reincorporarse lentamente, siendo ayudada por el chico para estar de pie. Una vez ya a su lado, juntó sus manos tras su espalda y sonrió.

— No se preocupe, solo fue un accidente. Además, no he olvidado la regla del corazón de un actor que Tsuruga-san me enseñó— dijo sobando su cabeza de forma despreocupada.

—Oh.

La luz de la luna se desvanecía por el cubrimiento de las nubes, sincronizándose a la perfección con el cambio que sufría la expresión del pelinegro tras escuchar tales palabras sin sensibilidad alguna. Kyoko desvió su atención hacia su bolso antes de poder haber visto el semblante frío que denotaba Ren en su rostro.

—Creo que antes de ir al departamento, debería cambiarme como Setsu con la Señorita Jelly Woods. Sería raro entrar como Kyoko y que alguien me viese junto a usted en las ropas de LoveMe—se apuntó a sí misma con vergüenza.

— Hm— Sonrió.

Una sonrisa forzosa llena de contradicción.

Viéndole sonreír tan calmado, no era precisamente algo que presagiara buenos augurios, a pesar de ser consciente de eso, Kyoko se obligó a ignorar aquella señal.

Mal por ella.

.

.

.

03:00 AM.

_Tic Tac _

Debería ser el horario perfecto para estar en una de las más profundas etapas del sueño, o en el peor de los casos, inmerso dentro de una nefasta pesadilla.

_Tic Tac_

Él podía contar como una de las excepciones a esa regla, puesto que se encontraba en pleno estado de vigilia. Estaba ansioso y alterado, ni siquiera las dos duchas que se había dado antes de acostarse— una muy reciente, por cierto— le habían servido para aclarar su mente.

Aún con la toalla húmeda, tapando su cabeza, y una yukata en igual estado que la toalla, se encontraba de pie ensimismado viendo el cielo nocturno desde el marco del balcón de la habitación, a tal punto, de ni siquiera darle importancia cuando se reflejó por el cristal a Kyoko destapándose y balbuceando vagas palabras antes de darse media vuelta hacia la pared. Probablemente, si hubiera estado en otra situación aquello le habría subido el ánimo.

_Probablemente. _

Cerró los ojos. Apoyó su cabeza contra el frío vidrio mientras lo empañaba con su tibio vaho. La visión del cielo se opacó, al igual que por un instante su corazón.

Los pensamientos de culpabilidad no lo dejaban dormir.

Todo había ocurrido de forma repentina. Su autocontrol había desaparecido en el momento más crítico, cosa que se reprochaba a cada segundo.

¡Demonios! ¡Él ni siquiera tenía planeado besarla!

No quería que la chica estuviese luego mortificada por sus imprudentes acciones, sin embargo, no supo en qué instante sus labios se aprovecharon de traspasar la fina línea de cordura que los separaba. Era consciente que se habían comenzado a mover contra los de ella y, para más indicios de lo irracional que resultaba, la chica tampoco tenía indicios de querer frenarle, sino que tanteaba con timidez el peligroso terreno en que se estaba metiendo.

Gimió exasperado.

No era la idea de que su primer beso con Kyoko fuese así, ¡en absoluto!

Entrecerró los ojos. No obstante, tras el desgaste mental que estaba teniendo por Kuon durante la jornada y añadiéndole el peso que había provocado Fuwa… En ese sencillo acto había mandado al diablo todo. Suspiró agotado. Sopesar la idea de que Kyoko pudiese sentir algo más allá de una simple relación _Sempai-Kohai _era casi inconcebible por el momento, no mientras Fuwa Sho siguiera latente en su vida, envenenándola cada vez que podía.

Sin embargo, no encontraba la lógica del asunto: No calzaba para nada que ella le respondiese el beso.

No negaba que se sentía dichoso de sentirla bajo su cuerpo —tal como en muchas oportunidades había soñado— su calidez exclusiva para él y a nadie más. Aunque solo duró por un minuto, lo que culminó todo su momento de dicha era que le saliera con la regla del corazón del actor.

Siseó entre dientes. Su propia jugada estaba yendo contra él, siendo así sabio el karma. ¡Se devuelve de la forma más dolorosa que pudiese existir!

—_"¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?"— _siseó por lo bajo, retirando su cuerpo del ventanal como punto de apoyo.

Las nubes comenzaron a tapar la luna y, por ende, su luz natural disminuyó.

Ren caminó hacia su cama con parsimonia entre la oscuridad. Se sentó a las orillas de ésta mientras observaba su muñeca en la que, como un fiel grillete, se mantenía aferrado su viejo reloj detenido en el tiempo. Apretó con fuerzas su muñeca. Sabía que se encontraba allí, el peso de la culpa le proporcionaba ayuda para lograr frenarle.

El antiguo amuleto que debía recodarle en calmar la energía negativa de Kuon y alejarlo de la superficie.

_Escondido como una bestia. _

Revolvió un poco su cabello. Si Rick lo viese dudar por una chica de la forma que lo hacía con Kyoko, seguramente, se burlaría en su cara por ser tan idiota.

Su mirada se ensombreció.

_El hubiera ya no existía._ Él mismo se había encargado en destruirlo con sus propias manos, arrasando todo a su paso.

— _"¿Acaso ella no es tu amuleto de protección? Si te esforzaste en reconocer su papel en este juego, __pruébala__ ahora… Si es que te atreves, __**Tsuruga Ren.**__"_

Sonrió con cinismo. Un desafío propuesto por el propio Kuon.

Qué descarada personalidad.

Dio una breve mirada a la cama de Kyoko mientras lentamente se sacaba el reloj y lo dejaba en la mesita de noche.

No le daría el gusto como quería…

…_Pero no significaba que no siguiese su incentivo. _

.

.

.

Sonrió con pesadez.

Él jamás sería capaz de verla de la misma forma que a una mujer hecha y derecha. Después de todo, era un descarado playboy. Y aún peor, él ya estaba enamorado de otra chica que, probablemente, era mucho mejor que ella a pesar de la diferencia de edad.

No podía ser tan malditamente ingenua. Si bien él no era como el bastardo de Sho —cosa que agradecía a todos los dioses por haber— no pasaba inadvertido el hecho que se divertía abrumarla, ya que sabía que eso lograba sacarla de sus casillas.

_Y ahora no podía dejar de lamentarse por su estupidez. _

Lograba recordar con pesar aquella vez en que se había disfrazado como Bo para alentar a su sempai y así encontrar su papel como Katsuki. Las piezas que no quería encajar por miedo, ahora su subconsciente —traicionero como siempre— se encargaba en realizar tal dificultosa tarea. Chasqueó su lengua al verse transportada en la escena en que él le daba señales de estar enamorado de una chica de preparatoria, aún así, no había nada de que celebrar, puesto que todo progreso se había desechado con una ligera frase llena de desolación acompañada de una sonrisa de resignación:

_"Mientras me mantenga aquí, yo… no tengo permitido tener a alguien importante para mí."_

Verlo así de frágil… Solo aumentaba sus deseos de protegerlo.

¿De quién?

_De sí mismo_, quiso repetir con valentía.

Kyoko abrió sus ojos sobresaltada. Respiró con dificultad mientras buscaba algún objeto que le recordara que estaba en el tiempo real, sin resultados fructíferos puesto que solo consiguió estampar su nariz contra la pared.

— _"Idiota…"_— se lamentó frotando con delicadeza aquella parte afectada.

Al menos ahora sabía que estaba bien despierta. Hizo una mueca. Era lo que menos quería. Tras haber ido con la esposa del Presidente, la Srta. Jelly Woods, y poder volver a ser Setsu, el ambiente con su sempai cambió radicalmente. Ren no le había hablado en el trayecto, solo cuando pasó a ser Setsuka Heel le dirigió de nuevo la palabra. Estaba molesto por algo y Mogami Kyoko era la razón. Reprimió un grito de miedo tapándose la cara con la sábana. ¿Había dicho algo malo? O… ¡¿Tal vez estaba molesto por lo del beso?!

Contuvo la respiración. ¡No había sido su culpa!

Un error de cálculo, un simple, pero pecaminoso error.

Contó mentalmente hasta diez para intentar serenarse, pensando en recuerdos felices. Frunció el ceño al evaluar parte de su pasado y hallar una escena bastante similar a lo que había ocurrido en el parque, con la diferencia que en esta oportunidad se había concretado:

_Ella interpretando a Mizuki y él a Katsuki, en su departamento. _

—_"¿Quieres que te enseñe?" — _le preguntó refiriéndose a besar como el Emperador de la Noche.

La sangre se agolpó abruptamente en su rostro.

— _"¡Ves! ¡Ahí está otra vez!" — _Tragó saliva. Sin embargo, existía algo que siempre la descolocaba cuando entraba en ese modo tan irreverente; cada vez que lo hacía, sentía que era una persona completamente distinta y, extrañamente, coincidía. La mirada y la entonación que utilizaba, que comenzaba ya a reconocer y, con el tema de la película de B.J, sentía que estaba más cerca de aquella faceta.

¿Sería esa parte que odiara de sí mismo?

Cerró los ojos frustrada. Deseaba saber bien qué demonios le estaba ocurriendo.

Su respiración se acompasó y pensó por un breve segundo que pronto entraría en el mundo de los sueños si seguía así.

— Setsu.

Una suave caricia en su cabello la atrajo nuevamente al mundo real. Parpadeó somnolienta.

Por un momento tuvo la sensación de que le habían tirado una roca en la cabeza.

— ¡¿N-Nii-san?! — balbuceó atontada, sentándose en la cama de inmediato para eliminar el nerviosismo. Frotó sus ojos con rapidez y así poder verlo con claridad, aunque sin gran éxito, puesto que la habitación estaba a oscuras por completo.

Ni siquiera la luna estaba de su lado para darle oportunidad de verlo.

— ¿Qué sucede, Caín nii-san? — preguntó ya inmersa en el papel de Setsu.

— Tengo frío, déjame dormir contigo.

Solo su voz le daba una señal de lo peligrosamente cerca que estaba de ella.

—…

—…

— Lo siento, estaba medio dormida— sonrió— ¿Puedes volver a repetir lo que dijiste, nii-san?

— Quiero dormir contigo— dijo serio.

—… — El alma de Kyoko quiso volver para negarse rotundamente, pero sus propios demonios internos consiguieron empujar a Setsu en su lugar.

— Siempre insistías en dormir conmigo— dijo frunciendo el ceño— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora me rechazas? — cuestionó haciendo un mohín y cambiando a una expresión más dócil.

Setsu contuvo sus deseos de abrazarlo y así poder consentirlo.

— ¡Por supuesto que no, nii-san! — negó asustada por darle esa impresión. Sonrió nerviosa intentando convencerlo— ¿Y por qué tienes frío? Recuerdo haberte pasado otra frazada— le señaló en plan acusadora.

— Dejé la toalla de baño en la cama y se mojó.

Kyoko salió a flote. Encendió la luz de la lámpara del velador y comprobó con horror que estaba la toalla en la cama de su sempai. Lo miró a él para regañarle y casi le dio un infarto al verlo aún con la toalla en su cabeza, mientras que su cabello goteaba y vestido solo con la bata de baño…

… Llegaba a apostar todo su salario a que también estaba húmedo.

— ¿Hace cuanto volviste a ducharte, nii-san? — cuestionó.

— Hace quince minutos— contestó Ren encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¡¿Q U É?!

Sus pulmones se prepararon para proveerle aire ante un regaño promedio de cinco minutos. ¿Acaso ese hombre no cuidaba su salud estando de esa forma en plena madrugada, donde el frio alcanzaba sus mayores picks?

Caín Heel sin lugar a dudas demostraba en ser su lado más despreocupado.

Se levantó de la cama, olvidando por completo que estuviese con una simple camiseta de tirantes y shorts. Ni tampoco que el rostro del chico, por un breve segundo, se desconfigurase al verla en ese estado.

Kyoko buscó en el armario una nueva yukata y una toalla de mano. Al volver donde estaba el chico, le pasó con delicadeza la prenda para que fuera a cambiarse.

—Una vez que hayas vuelto, secaré tu cabello— avisó levantando la toalla— Espero que no te dé un resfrío por esto— comentó afligida antes de mirarlo a la cara.

—No si te tengo a ti cuidándome, Setsu— murmuró antes de dirigirse al baño.

Apretó con fuerza la toalla que tenía entre sus manos, pasmada. Se dejó caer en la cama, haciendo rechinar los resortes de ésta. La iba matar de combustión espontánea alguno de esos días, estaba segura. Se reincorporó para sacar la toalla —mojada a más no poder— de la cama del pelinegro, al igual que las sábanas, para dejarlas en la lavadora. Tendría que lavar temprano para no dejar con olor a humedad.

Se dirigió a su neceser para sacar el secador de pelo. Lamentaba hacer demasiado ruido a esas horas.

Tras unos cinco minutos, Ren apareció en la habitación, sombrío y completamente inserto en su papel de Caín Heel, vestido con la yukata. Kyoko le indicó con la mirada a que se sentara en su cama para poder comenzar a secarle el cabello. Una vez que el pelinegro acató la silenciosa orden, Kyoko se sentó por detrás y prosiguió con la toalla a secarle energéticamente.

— ¿Esto es un castigo? — Comentó el chico mientras la toalla se apegaba más a su cuero cabelludo— Qué chica más insolente ante su hermano mayor— agregó mirándola de reojo divertido.

— ¡Nii-san, jamás vuelvas a hacer algo así! — Regañó Setsu frotando de tal forma por última vez— Por favor— suplicó en un murmullo casi inaudible dejando la toalla a un lado y posando la otra en su hombro.

— Está bien— dijo cogiendo la mano que tenía libre— No volveré a preocuparte innecesariamente— pronunció mirándola de reojo.

—_"No hagas promesas que sabes que no puedes cumplir"_— quiso responder Kyoko.

Quitó su mano con lentitud para que retomara su tarea con tranquilidad. Ren se encontraba en el séptimo paraíso como todo hombre enamorado ante las atenciones de la chica que le gustaba. Que Kyoko le proporcionase tal forma de afecto estaba fuera de sus planes. Volvió a mirar hacia al frente, relajándose ante las caricias que proporcionaba la chica en su cabello con la toalla.

Al ver que estaba ya más aceptable, Kyoko cambió la toalla por la secadora y con suaves movimientos aprovechaba de repasar en los sitios donde aún palpaba que quedaba humedad. Al finalizar, decidió peinarlo con sus dedos aprovechando lo sedoso que estaba. Era una sensación absorbente. Sonrió al recordar la vez que hizo lo mismo cuando estuvo en su regazo al pensar que tenía fiebre. Nunca había podido olvidar tal dicha.

Furtivamente dio una mirada al reloj despertador, el cual mostraba las tres y media de la mañana. Frenó en seco su acción. ¡Debía asistir temprano a las grabaciones de Box- R y darse un tiempo para dirigirse a TBM para Kimagure Rock! Desvelada, Natsu no estaría en completa forma para la grabación. Eso sí que sería espantoso. Suspiró abatida. Daba igual a esas alturas preocuparse por eso, si de cualquier modo estaría desvelada por el simple hecho de dormir junto con su sempai en la misma cama. Tendría que ir a la farmacia a comprar gotas para los ojos o pedirle a Chiori las suyas.

— Setsu, ¿Sucede algo?

— No, Nii-san. Ahora podemos dormir— añadió en el tono más casual que pudo haber utilizado.

El pelinegro apagó la luz del velador una vez que se aseguró que la rubia estaba acostada. Se acomodó a su lado y la tapó con la sábana, pasando su brazo por sobre ésta. Cerró los ojos e intentó poner su mente en blanco para poder introducirse al mundo onírico y olvidarse de los malos ratos que había ocasionado últimamente con Kuon acechando ante el más mínimo estímulo.

En aquella noche que la luna no quería acompañarlos, Kyoko pudo acostumbrarse a la oscuridad y notar la expresión tensa de su sempai. Una expresión en que intentaba apartarla de su mundo sin colores.

Un mundo en que la oscuridad intentaba volver a retomar el control y absorberlo sin precedentes.

Armándose de valor, puso sus manos en el brazo que la cubría por encima de la sábana. Se estremeció al sentir lo frío que se encontraba éste, pero prosiguió envolviéndolo para sí.

Sabía que mantenía una lucha interna consigo mismo.

Sabía que no quería que interfiriera.

No obstante, no podía quedarse observando cómo se destruía a sí mismo.

Era su deber protegerlo. No por su rol de amuleto protector, sino como la persona más importante que tenía y quería, aunque esto último no pudiese gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, porque tampoco sucedería.

Ren abrió sus ojos asustado por el tibio contacto que le había aportado.

— ¿Qué haces? — cuestionó aturdido por su acción.

— Tu brazo se está congelando— respondió como si fuese lo más obvio sin detener el contacto.

— Estoy bien.

— No lo estarás la semana siguiente en plena gripe— siseó por lo bajo. Era una buena excusa de todos modos.

— No me resfrié por haberlo hecho antes —se defendió— _"Si dejo que mis manos estén cerca de ti, estaré desafiando a mi propio autocontrol que de por sí ya está endeble"—_ agregó mentalmente.

— ¡No seas terco, nii-san! — le apuntó girándose hacia a él.

Ren la quedó observando atónito, para luego sonreír osadamente.

— ¿Terco? Creo que hace falta que te veas a ti misma, Setsu— dijo cogiendo su dedo índice y envolviéndolo entre los suyos.

— Estás helado— murmuró, temblando por el contacto.

— Lo sé.

— ¿Quieres que te prepare un té caliente? — ¡Dios! ¡Ese hombre estaba congelado hasta la punta de los pies! ¿Por qué demonios se había desvelado? Y... ¡no es que estuviese tocando sus pies! Solo los había rozado sin proponérselo cuando él se había acostado.

— No— respondió escuetamente. Su razón estaba siendo golpeada duramente por el deseo y pensamientos egoístas en este punto.

— ¿Entonces qué puedo hacer por ti, nii-san?

¡Oh, había dicho la frase prohibida!

Si Ren no se hubiese aferrado a la última pizca de su racionalidad, habría desencadenado lo inevitable. De alguna forma se habría salido con la suya en hacer caer a Kyoko en su propio juego sin escapatoria posible, marcándola para que fuese intocable ante el resto de sus pretendientes. Lo hubiese hecho y el cielo le estaba otorgando esa oportunidad divina.

Pero con el dolor de su alma, debía negarse ante aquella tentación, por la sencilla razón que él quería que fuese por sus propios sentimientos. No deseo.

Él pedía mucho más.

— Date la vuelta— ordenó, en una muy camuflada petición, con la voz ronca.

Kyoko parpadeó extrañada y accedió a lo que le había dicho, dándole la espalda. Sus gélidos brazos la envolvieron, sobrecogiéndose por su acción. Sentía chocar su espalda contra su pecho, lo cual la estaba volviendo más nerviosa. Tal vez debía comenzar con su vieja táctica de concentración: contar a sus amigas hadas.

Ren acercó su boca a su oído.

—Esto basta— susurró— Buenas noches, Setsu— dijo por último antes de retirarse y acomodarse en su parte de la almohada.

— Buenas noches, Caín nii-san— logró murmurar a duras penas mientras era abrazada.

Kyoko anotó mentalmente que, además de gotas para los ojos, debía llevar dinero para comprar bebidas energéticas o café extra amargo.

.

.

.

_Calidez._

_Sí, eso era lo que sentía en su piel. Un tacto abrasador que la hacía suspirar de felicidad, en el que deseaba que aquella sensación se prolongara por siempre._

_No pedía nada más._

_La respiración le faltaba, estaba siendo consumida lentamente por el deseo. Intentó inhalar algo de aire, sin embargo, no lo logró en su totalidad ya que algo le obstruía conseguir tan valioso requerimiento para subsistir. _

_Abrió los ojos decidida a mandar al diablo lo que estuviese allí… _

…_Encontrándose con alguien y no con algo. _

— _¿Tsuruga-san? —balbuceó con estupor siendo besada nuevamente. _

_El moreno solo sonrió antes de volver a su tarea. Por inercia, sus manos se deslizaron hacia su cabello, atrayéndolo más hacia a ella. _

_Muy diferente a la batalla mental que había tenido en el parque._

_¿Qué? _

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Cómo?_

_¡¿Cuándo logró estar en esa posición con él?!_

_Sus cuerpos se rozaban con vehemencia y Kyoko no podía más que preguntarse cómo permitía que obtuviera tal desinhibición. Era algo imperdonable._

_Merecía un castigo por ello. _

—_Ah…— gimió por lo bajo al ser acariciada en su vientre._

_Suficiente castigo. Estaba fuera de sus límites, sus manos le quemaban por tratar de recorrer el cuerpo del hombre que estaba sobre ella. Necesitaba conocer cada centímetro de él, como si en algún punto de éste pudiese encontrar algo interesante. _

_Entrecerró los ojos disfrutando cada roce que ejercía hacia ella. _

_Desde su húmedo cabello comenzó a descender más. Su fino pero perfecto rostro, su cuello maravillosamente acoplado al suyo, la superficie de la zona clavicular… Un poco más y llegaba a tantear la parte pectoral, memorizando con su dedo índice lo fantástico que era trazar el contorno de sus trabajados músculos. _

_Suspiró extasiada. _

_Oh, demonios_, el aire por alguna razón estaba demasiado caliente y eso le molestaba.

Aunque con aquel torso desnudo, podía cambiar de opinión.

Abrió los ojos exaltada.

_Torso... ¡¿DESNUDO?!_

En algún punto de su sueño —bastante extraño, por cierto— había cambiado su posición mirando hacia a Ren, posando sus manos que habían conseguido deslizarse hacia el torso desnudo del chico debido a la yukata que traía puesta.

Y sumándole otro altercado, sus dedos lograban palpar a la perfección sus músculos pectorales.

Sus mejillas se encendieron de inmediato a un rojo vivo, siendo incapaz de ejercer algún movimiento debido a la conmoción.

Por otra parte, Ren —el afectado— la miraba sin expresión alguna.

07:00 AM.

Sin duda alguna, había resultado una manera peculiar de comenzar el día.

_._

_._

_. _

— Han dicho que el comercial del _Hanami_ se estrenará este fin de semana en cadena nacional. ¿No te parece emocionante, Kyoko-chan? ¡Pronto serás vista por todo el país! — le comentaba animada Jelly vestida de gótica mientras la retocaba con corrector de ojeras.

— Sí, estoy sumamente emocionada por ello— sonrió con pesar para no desilusionar a la estilista. Estaba feliz por sus progresos, pero de querer verse a sí misma actuando con el idiota de Sho y de la forma en que lo había hecho… Prefería mil veces querer saltar de un puente en _benji. _

Seguridad ante todo, por supuesto.

— Qué lástima que no hayan grabaciones durante una semana de la película de B.J ¡Y yo que quería jugar con Setsuka-chan un poco más! — exclamó afligida la chica finalizando con su cambio de imagen.

— No se preocupe por eso, Srta. Woods, luego tendrá mucho tiempo para arreglar a Setsu— interrumpió Ren entrando a la habitación en su habitual vestimenta junto con el presidente Lory.

— ¡Tampoco me he olvidado de ti, Ren-chan! — protestó pululando hacia a él.

Kyoko observaba divertida a través del espejo como la esposa del presidente intentaba explicarse ante Ren. Estuvo a punto de soltar una risita cuando su mirada coincidió con la del, ahora, castaño.

— ¿Mogami-san, estás lista? — preguntó dedicándole una sonrisa.

— Sí— asintió. Se bajó de la silla y caminó hacia a él— Gracias por su incondicional ayuda— hizo una reverencia hacia la pequeña mujer que la observaba con cariño.

— ¡Oh, cariño! ¡No me des las gracias! —rió apenada abrazando a su esposo.

— Entonces, nosotros nos vamos… — dijo Ren abriendo la puerta para dejar pasar a Kyoko.

— Espero que puedas pasar a mi oficina cuando tengas tiempo, Ren. Han traído unos objetos maravillosos como presentes — interrumpió justo a tiempo el presidente. El castaño lo miró de reojo antes de darse la vuelta, otorgándole una mirada significativa, para luego asentir y marcharse.

_Vaya chico_, pensó Lory divertido.

— ¿Qué sucede, _Honey_? — preguntó confundida Jelly ordenando su lugar de trabajo.

— El ambiente entre esos dos se ha tornado interesante.

— ¡Oh, por supuesto! Tal vez a eso se debía las ojeras de Kyoko-chan— murmuró distraídamente.

— Sin embargo, falta mucho para hablar de un verdadero progreso. Después de todo, hablamos de nuestra miembro número uno de la sección LoveMe— suspiró amurrado cruzándose de brazos.

Jelly puso su dedo índice en la boca.

—Al igual que con un buen cuidado para eliminar las ojeras, yo no estaría tan preocupada por eso.

Y así, nuevamente, Takarada Lory quedaba intrigado ante los dichos de su mujer.

.

.

.

— Gracias por dejarme en la locación, Tsuruga-san— agradeció desabrochando el cinturón de seguridad.

— Sabes que no es nada, Mogami-san— respondió Ren — ¿Hoy trabajas hasta tarde?

— Sí, además de Box-R debo cumplir con un trabajo de LoveMe — dijo con rapidez— "_Por nada del mundo le diría que soy Bo. Suficiente caos por un día"_ — repuso mentalmente.

— ¿Te parece si te voy a buscar?

— ¿Eh? ¡No, no se preocupe! De seguro tiene otros compromisos y no quiero que se atrase por mí— se negó alzando ambas manos.

Ren sonrió abrumado.

— Está bien. Al menos dame una llamada rápida de que llegaste a Darumaya sana y salva. ¿Podrás, Mogami-san?- preguntó inclinándose hacia al volante sin dejar de observarla.

— ¡C-claro! — abrió la puerta y se bajó ágilmente del vehículo. Se despidió dándole una reverencia, típica de ella, y se retiró corriendo hacia al set donde la encontraban sus amigas del elenco.

Ren miró como su silueta desaparecía del camino. Una vez que la perdió de vista, exhaló profundamente dejando caer su cabeza en el volante.

Dios lo estaba torturando.

Y aquella mañana era la prueba final de su cordura. En una próxima ocasión, no podría contenerse con la misma facilidad.

Se había quedado grabado a fuego el tacto que Kyoko le había proporcionado; despertar siendo tocado por la chica que amaba no tenía precio alguno. Sus suaves y cálidos labios chocando contra su piel, para luego cambiar por sus manos que recorrían con delicadeza cada fibra de su pecho...

_Oh, diablos. _

Tragó saliva. Se sentía orgulloso de haberse mantenido impertérrito ante la situación, aunque sudando a más no poder, claro está.

Los dos se habían quedado observando mudos al otro. Kyoko parecía tener la intención de decirle algo, sin embargo, las palabras morían de inmediato en su garganta, sin poder ser pronunciadas.

Mientras tanto él —el afectado directo— solo se atrevió a soltar su agarre de Kyoko por el cual había comenzado todo ese lío.

_Tan cerca y, a la vez, tan lejos._

Ninguno de los dos se quiso referir al tema, volviendo de inmediato a sus papeles como los Hermanos Heel.

— _¿Dormiste bien?_

— _Sí, hacía mucho que no podía dormir tan bien. Eso es gracias a Nii-san— sonrió Setsu._

— _¿Deberíamos juntar las camas a partir de ahora?- dijo Caín agarrando un mechón rubio y llevándoselo a la boca._

— _¡Nii-san! _

— _¿No quieres verme feliz junto a ti? — Preguntó haciendo un mohín—¿Cuándo eres la única que me da felicidad?_

— _Estás… ¡Por supuesto que quiero hacerte feliz, Nii-san!_

—_Entonces quiero que unamos nuestras camas. _

Caín Heel se había salido con la suya nuevamente, a cuestas de su propio egoísmo.

— Hermanos peligrosos— murmuró Ren poniendo una mano en su rostro exasperado.

Y así, silenciosamente, se había guardado el pacto de olvidar aquello…

…_Tal como el beso del día anterior… _

Frunció el ceño.

Pero él ya no quería pasar más de todo y el punto era… ¿Cómo hacer reflexionar a Kyoko sobre aquel delicado tema?

Necesitaba ayuda profesional.

Sacó el enganche y pisó el acelerador haciendo el cambio de velocidad correspondiente. Mientras se detenía en un semáforo en rojo, empezó a pensar en sus posibles alternativas.

Por un instante, pensó en su manager.

— _"¡¿Planeas decirle a Kyoko-chan?! ¡Oh, Ren…!"_— imaginaba la sonrisa traviesa que surgía de sus labios cada vez que intentaba darle ánimos con la chica.

Negó con la cabeza. Yukihito quedaba descartado de inmediato. No sería su sujeto a bromas por una semana ante sus escuálidas facultades en el ámbito amoroso.

La otra persona que sabía de su enamoramiento hacia Kyoko era el presidente … y a él definitivamente no le diría, ya que haría algo acorde a sus propios gustos, exagerando como siempre.

— ¿Entonces a quién puedo recurrir?- musitó preocupado al reconocer que tenía pocas opciones.

— ¡Muévete!- escuchó que le gritaron por su izquierda. Miró extrañado por la ventana y dando un pequeño vistazo al espejo lateral comprobó, horrorosamente, que tenía una fila de enfadados conductores tras de él.

Volvió a mirar hacia adelante para ver la luz del semáforo, que estaba cambiando al amarillo. Arrancó de inmediato para evadir a los furiosos automovilistas del horario pick de la mañana.

Lo sabía, estaba siendo castigado por orden divina.

.

.

.

— _**¡¿En Yukata?! ¡¿Y no intentó nada?!**_

— ¡Moko-san, por favor habla más bajo! — pidió apenada escondiéndose en su camerino vestida aún como Natsu.

Ya había pasado el horario del almuerzo, por lo tanto, estaba terminando sus grabaciones del día en Box-R. La razón por la que estaba hablando con su mejor amiga era debido a que la pelinegra había visto por Sawara-san su comercial y, preocupada por la estabilidad emocional de la ojimiel por Fuwa Sho, no halló nada mejor que llamarla.

— _**Tsk… ¿Qué estará planeando ese hombre? **_

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

— _**Me sorprende que no lo sepas… Nah, mejor que quede así también. **_

Sin embargo, nunca pensó que Kyoko estaría más inestable por otra persona. Kanae frunció el ceño al visualizar a Tsuruga Ren jugando muy bien sus movimientos para dejar en aquel estado a su amiga.

— ¡Moko-san!

— _**¿Cuándo estabas con Fuwa pasó algo similar?**_

— Excepto cuando éramos niños, ¡pero jamás dormí con él en su cama! Sería una vergüenza para la cultura tradicional japonesa…

— _**Kyoko, no seas estúpida— **_¿Y qué podía hacer para ayudar a ese pequeño polluelo que no sabía nada sobre ese tipo de amor?

— Ok— respondió avergonzada.

— _**¿Sentiste ese cosquilleo con Fuwa?**_

¿Cosquilleo? Si se visualizaba años atrás, debía de admitir que siempre sentía que algo danzaba en su vientre al verlo sonreír. Sin embargo, ahora era por producto del revoltijo de la bilis que amenazaba en salir por su boca.

A diferencia de él, con su sempai sentía que el corazón le iba a explotar y las piernas no podían lograr sostenerla.

He ahí el dilema.

— Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

_Estúpida chica enamoradiza, _pensó Kanae masajeando sus sienes.

— _**Solo disfruta, Kyoko. Sin embargo, si no quieres hacer algo que no quieras solo dilo. **_

—- Gracias, Moko-san.

Aunque Kyoko no estaba muy segura a lo que se refería con esto último.

.

.

.

Tras haber pasado por la estación con las chicas de Box-R, Kyoko se despidió de ellas para dirigirse a TBM y así seguir con su siguiente trabajo. Mientras viajaba en el bus de acercamiento, la ojimiel no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de su mejor amiga que, por más que intentara en procesar, no conseguía en descifrar.

_"—Entonces quiero que unamos nuestras camas." _

Dejó caer su cabeza en el vidrio del transporte público. Esperaba que el golpe sirviera para ordenar su mente.

Había caído vergonzosamente en el vórtice de exasperantes situaciones que involucraban traspasar la delicada línea de su propia cordura, todo por haber dejado sin barreras el cofre en que había depositado sus antiguas emociones. Cerró sus ojos. Como también, era su culpa el haber permitido que él fuera quien lo abriera sin mayor consideración.

La dejaba sin defensas. Totalmente expuesta a sus encantos y eso la frustraba de sobre manera.

No quería volver a ser esa chica ingenua que con el más mínimo parpadeo la pudiesen quebrar. Mucho menos quería volver a sentir el dolor de no ser correspondida, aunque a esto último era difícil de evadir, puesto que así eran las cosas en la cruda realidad: Tsuruga Ren estaba enamorado de una chica, que no era ella, y no podía hacer nada por temor a sus propios demonios internos.

Entrecerró los ojos viendo su reflejo.

No podía hacer nada más que observarlo en silencio y apoyarlo. Dejar que florecieran sus sentimientos de amor había sido un grave error y ahora era cuando comenzaba a pagar las consecuencias de su descuido, por estar acechada de contradicciones. Mordió su labio. ¿Por qué había olvidado ese detalle tan importante? De tal modo, no estaría lamentándose como una idiota en un bus invadido de pre adolescentes cantando alegremente una de las canciones del momento, una que podía reconocer fácilmente por la voz de Sho.

Su mente quedó en blanco tras analizar cuidadosamente la situación.

— ¡EH!- exclamó agitada mientras se levantaba de su asiento y corría hacia al conductor— Disculpe, ¿a dónde nos dirigimos?

—Qué pregunta más tonta, niña— el chofer parecía molesto por su interrupción— Este bus fue arrendado por la compañía Akatoki para los fans de provincias y así conocer a su cantante estrella. ¿Acaso no subiste con tu grupo de amigas para eso?

A Kyoko por poco se le desencajó la mandíbula. Probablemente, en la estación de buses se había subido sin pensarlo, mezclándose con el grupo de niñas que querían conocer al rubio.

— ¡Por favor, señor! ¡Déjeme bajar aquí! — le rogó de rodillas con los ojos llorosos.

Por nada del mundo quería acercarse a la cueva de aquel demonio. No cuando el día anterior había salido ya victoriosa.

.

.

.

¿Qué diablos pasaba ese día?

¿La ley de Murphy le tenía manía, cierto?

Terminó llegando atrasada por diez minutos a la grabación de Kimagure Rock, aunque explicó que se había equivocado de bus, de igual forma obtuvo un regaño por parte del productor. Hikaru y los hermanos Ishibashi insistieron que esas cosas sucedían, sin embargo, no fue suficiente para levantar por completo su ánimo.

Cuando finalizó la grabación del programa, agradeció a los chicos por su paciencia y se dirigió a cambio de vestuario. Sin cerrar apropiadamente la puerta tras de sí, se dejó caer en el piso frustrada, aún vestida como el "vaquero" Bo — el tema del día había sido el Viejo Oeste.

— Soy tan estúpida. ¿Cómo pude haber confundido la numeración del bus?- se lamentó colocando su brazo por encima del nivel de sus ojos.

"_—Entonces quiero que unamos nuestras camas."_

Claro, ahí estaba el punto.

Se reincorporó de inmediato enfadada. ¡Ese hombre no tenía sentido moral!

— ¡Estúpido, Tsuruga-san!— balbuceó cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Hice algo que te molestara?

A Kyoko se le fue el habla cuando lo vio en una casual pose mientras se mantenía apoyado en el umbral de la puerta.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí?- logró decir cambiando el timbre de su voz.

Ren le sonrió.

— Tenía una entrevista y recordé que estabas por los alrededores— avanzó cerrando la puerta tras de sí— A todo esto…— se sentó en el piso imitándola, quedando frente a ella— Felicidades por tu progreso— dijo palmeándole el hombro con gentileza.

Kyoko cerró los ojos al ser consciente de su gesto.

¿Cómo diablos podría odiar a ese hombre? Le era imposible.

— Gracias— agradeció con su voz inusualmente ronca.

Lo observó detenidamente por un instante. Sentía que había una pieza que no calzaba y por su expresión podía notar que existía ese detalle.

— ¿Tienes alguna preocupación?

Ren abrió la boca sorprendido.

— Vaya, me conoces bastante bien— dijo apenado mientras sonreía.

— _"He tenido el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo… pero aún falta una parte que sigo sin conocer."_— Pensó la chica— Nunca se termina en conocer a alguien— respondió de forma presumida.

— Oh, en eso también tienes razón— comentó serio.

El ambiente se estaba volviendo tenso, por lo que Kyoko decidió continuar antes de verse sin salida.

— Y… ¿Entonces qué sucede?

Las palabras costaron en ser pronunciadas, sin embargo, Ren de inmediato la miró con súplica.

— ¿Alguna vez te has declarado a alguien?

Por un instante pensó que el suelo dejaba de ser sólido.

— ¿Declarado?- contestó frunciendo el ceño por inercia ante la súbita aparición de la imagen de Sho en su mente— ¿En qué sentido?- cuestionó dejando salir a sus demonios sin meditarlo.

Ren la miró como si tuviera dos cabezas.

— En decirle a alguien que le gustas, obviamente— poniendo los ojos en blanco.

¿Acaso la estaba poniendo a prueba? ¿Qué conseguiría al decirle?

Kyoko se abofeteó mentalmente para volver a su papel.

— No, directamente no lo he hecho— murmuró con dureza. Ren asintió suspirando— Sin embargo, esa persona sabía de mis sentimientos— se mordió la lengua al recordar lo imbécil que había sido Sho al manipularla y, por supuesto, ella sin cerebro para darse cuenta de lo que sucedía.

—- Oh…

Kyoko suspiró.

—- Pero lo mío no es importante. ¿Qué? ¿Al fin le dirás que la amas? — preguntó alegremente colocando su plumífera extremidad en modo de celebración.

Las palabras que había dicho le quemaban. Menos mal que no podía ver su rostro por el disfraz.

Ren asintió con rectitud.

— No puedo seguir observando cómo se va de mi lado— dijo en un repentino ataque de sinceridad— Es egoísta, pero apartarla lo hace mil veces peor.

Kyoko respiró con dificultad. El traje comenzó a ser molesto, al igual que su corazón palpitando dolorosamente con cada detalle que pronunciaba su sempai.

— ¡Estoy seguro que te aceptará!

— No es tan simple— negó con la cabeza sonriendo— Ella es difícil de acceder.

— Si eres tú, caerá de inmediato— repuso infundiéndole ánimos.

— Ya quisiera que fuese así— rió divertido juntando sus manos— Solo he sido capaz de ver cómo ha crecido.

Kyoko comenzó a tener un ligero tic en su ojo.

—"¡No me digas que le gustaba desde niña! ¡Qué asalta cunas!"— Pensó asustada— Ella debe ser especial— añadió frustrada.

— Como no tienes idea— le sonrió deslumbrándola.

— "En verdad debe gustarle…"— añadió conmovida, sintiendo resequedad en su boca— ¿Y cómo es?- Kyoko quiso golpearse, ¿para qué seguir torturándose?

— Es una chica promedio. Nadie sería capaz de reconocerla a primeras luces, sin embargo, su calidez es abrasadora, capaz de superar cualquier obstáculo. También es bastante terca, pero solo potencia sus cualidades. Oh, se me olvidaba que es muy ingenua— la miró de reojo— Es difícil encontrar alguien como ella.

— Ya veo— dijo pensativa— Bueno, a ese tipo de chica tienes que ir directo al grano. Si insistes en dar pequeños pasos, no serás capaz de capturar su atención por completo.

— Es cierto— respondió suspirando con frustración— Sin embargo, cuando intento dar un avance, hace que retroceda diez más. Entonces toda la determinación se va.

— ¿Por qué no la atas? Podría funcionar— bromeó.

— Me odiaría— sonrió.

— Si ha estado todo este tiempo junto a ti soportando tu mal genio ¿Crees que se echaría ahora atrás?- se atrevió a decir.

— No lo había pensado en ese sentido—murmuró atropelladamente— Vaya, gracias por aclararlo— agradeció con satisfacción— Sabía que podía confiar en ti, amigo— dijo apoyando su mano en su hombro.

Kyoko abrazó sus rodillas.

Perfecto, ya había actuado como Cupido y hecho su buena obra del día. Merecía ahora un reconocimiento, ¿no?

— ¿La conozco?- masculló indiferente.

Ren se acercó a ella.

— Solo porque estoy seguro que no la conoces te lo diré— susurrándole en la zona que suponía estaría su oído— Dark Moon, Hongo Mio— pronunció con deleite mientras se alejaba de ella sonriéndole enigmáticamente.

Nunca una sonrisa le había parecido tan hermosa.

— Gracias por los consejos. Cuando quieras pedirme algo, siéntete libre en hacerlo. Estaré a tu disposición— se levantó del suelo sonriéndole por última vez antes de marcharse de la habitación.

Kyoko se balanceó hacia adelante y hacia atrás por la estupefacción.

_Por supuesto que recordaba Dark Moon. _

— ¡Kyoko-chan! — Exclamó animadamente Hikaru entrando a la habitación junto con el resto del elenco— ¿Quieres ir a cenar con nosotros? — preguntó con timidez.

— Queremos celebrar el éxito que has tenido— interrumpió Shinichi

— Hikaru se ha quedado prendado viéndote como Mio. Nunca pensó que la dulce Kyoko pudiese ser tan malvada— rió divertido Yuusei mirando a su hermano mayor con suspicacia— O tampoco tan madura al verte en la fiesta por el capítulo final.

_Por supuesto que sabía quién era Hongo Mio._

— ¡Yuusei!- reprendió el mayor avergonzado por la declaración de su hermano menor — No le hagas caso, Kyoko-chan. ¿Entonces vendrás?- preguntó esperanzado.

_La persona detrás del personaje de Hongo Mio… _

— ¿Kyoko-chan?

— ¡Kyoko-chan! ¡Hikaru, no se mueve!

— ¡Saquémosle la cabeza de Bo! Tal vez se quedó sin aire— dijo un asustado Hikaru— ¡Kyoko-chan, di algo!

_**"KYOKO"**_

_Por supuesto que la conocía. _

Era aquella estúpida chica que estaba siendo auxiliada por los hermanos Ishibashi, incapaz de decir alguna palabra debido al shock.

* * *

><p>Chan!<p>

Ahora está todo clarito como el agua, excepto Kyoko a Ren. Detalles, detalles _everywhere~._

_¿Pedían Kyoko y Ren? _Bueno, aquí estuvo un capítulo dedicado casi exclusivamente a ellos xD. Hubo MUCHA interacción, gracias a el cielo. Creo que Kyoko no aceptaría de buenas a primeras a Ren y recordar que él quería a otra chica, sirvió para gatillar todo este proceso.

Espero haber mantenido la personalidad de ambos, si notan que hay algo que no cuadra se los agradeceré que me informen.

¿Leyeron el 192? ¿Será que es verdad que pronto se viene el final de skip beat? Habrá que esperar al 5 de octubre para ver si se viene así.

No vengo muy inspirada para notas finales (se debe a que al mismo tiempo estoy viendo piratas del caribe xD). Así que cualquier crítica, opinión, tomate, patada voladora, etc. Serán bienvenidas ;).

**Próximo capítulo: El guardián del cofre. **

_(¿Spoiler o no spoiler? Bah! Se viene la cita entre Kyoko y Ren)_

Gracias por leer hasta aquí.

_Ja ne~ _


	6. El guardián del cofre

**¡Hola!** Creo que ha sido poco más de un año sin actualización ¡soy una maldita ingrata, la peor de las peucas…! Pero como esto lo hago solo por diversión, obviamente tenía que priorizar otros ámbitos… y valió la pena. ¡Egresé de mi carrera! Aprobé mis 5 años académicos, mi tesis y ahora soy licenciada :). Solo me falta el examen de título con el que podré ejercer mi profesión… y estoy muerta de miedo. Es más, no debería estar actualizando, sino estudiando como trastornada… eso dice que estoy tan estresada que doy vueltas y vueltas a todo xD.

Tuve que releer como cinco veces los capítulos pasados para seguir la idea que tenía originalmente. Es difícil no dejarse influir por los capítulos actuales de Skip Beat! (inicié el fic cuando estaba en el 185), sin embargo, sigo con el escenario planificado y la extensión de la historia. Lo único que podría ser como spoiler, serían las frases al comienzo de cada capítulo que sirven para conectar la trama.

Las palabras no alcanzan para todo lo que les debo agradecer. Su constante apoyo hizo posible esta actua. ¡Gracias por leer esta pequeña historia! A quienes han puesto dentro de sus favoritos, follows y, por supuesto, mención honorífica a quienes dejaron su precioso review:

**sakura kuran, kariramos, Shizenai , akari hiroyuki , kai, kotoko-98, , KariJB, Rosalie BittersweetCullen, gaby-crazy , DaYriS , kimiko-chan , kou-chan, lolika-ma, rocio-asakura , Sui-AliRs, Anette-lizzie , whiteheart91, Cintia-2287, yuukychan, Susana, Allerya Windrunner , layande, genesisamane12, gabriela , Angel Sakura, kitten**.

**¡SON UNOS SOLES~! **

Este capítulo es el más largo de todos, puesto que tenía que unir algunas incoherencias de otros capítulos. Habrá ciertos descubrimientos, aclaraciones y respuestas… pero mejor es que lo vean con sus propios ojos.

Solo me queda decir: que tengan una agradable lectura.

**Disclaimer: No** me pertenece Skip Beat! Sino a la grandiosa Nakamura Yoshiki.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: El guardián del cofre<strong>

_"Si tuviera que perder ante estos sentimientos,_

_Aunque fuera solo un poco…_

_Shotaro…_

_Estoy segura… _

…_De que sería aún más estúpida que cuando pasó contigo."_

_**-Mogami Kyoko-**_

_(Skip Beat! 191; 28)_

.

.

.

—"Por favor, muévete…"— sollozó arrastrando por enésima vez su cuerpo para lograr llegar al centro de su cuarto.

Exhaló desesperada. Sus piernas no le respondían; debía concentrarse y —por todos los Dioses, diablos y entes superiores que existiesen— tenía que hacerlo ya. Si no hubiese sido porque Hikaru y sus hermanos la habían acompañado al taxi —para cerciorarse de que no la invadiese una nueva crisis de pánico— tal vez seguiría imitando fielmente a una estatua de poco valor en la estación de TV.

Ni siquiera se preocupó de encender la luz, no la requería ni la deseaba en absoluto en ese instante, ya que su única petición era que la oscuridad de la habitación le sirviese como su refugio permanente, y, dentro de sus escasas e imposibles opciones, en ser enviada a otra dimensión. Todo le era razonable con tal de escabullirse de aquella vergonzosa situación.

Con sus últimas fuerzas se dejó caer cerca de la mesita de centro. Estampando su cabeza contra el duro material por la fuerza de gravedad, ingenuamente sopesó la idea de que si tal vez ejecutaba esa maniobra desesperada un par de veces, su mente dejaría de atormentarla cada cinco segundos por la conversación que había tenido con su sempai en el camarín. Y después de todo, una muy, pero _muy _indirecta conversación.

Tomó aire profundamente para luego exhalar como si no hubiese fin alguno, aunque claramente las limitaciones físicas de su organismo impedían dicho propósito. Cerró sus ojos con dureza, mientras una nueva oleada de pánico la envolvía.

¿Por qué le era tan difícil de comprender?

—Porque soy una maldita estúpida— musitó decaída ocultando el rostro entre sus manos.

¿Acaso no debería sentirse feliz?

—Debería…— reconoció apenas.

La vida al fin parecía estar de su parte, entonces ¿por qué rayos no brincaba en un pie?

— ¡Sería muy egocéntrico hacerlo…!— exclamó desechando la idea de su cabeza— Simplemente, no puede ser verdad que él…— sollozó aterrada mientras observaba, a duras penas, la delicada y sencilla flor que representaba a la Reina Rosa que su sempai le había regalado para Navidad.

Era increíble que a pesar del tiempo transcurrido siguiese casi intacta en el jarrón que cuidadosamente había escogido para ella.

"_Bueno, después de todo, por algo es la Reina…", _pensó distraídamente la chica.

Kyoko se sentó de un brinco al seguir observando con detenimiento la deslumbrante rosa. Si su sempai le había hecho ese regalo para su cumpleaños, durante ese período ya estaba caracterizando a Hongo Mio en Dark Moon, por lo tanto, en ese entonces él ya…

_Thump- Thump._

— Oh…— gimió tapando su rostro acalorado por la vergüenza en su máxima expresión. Interiormente, se reprochaba al reaccionar de aquella forma tan patética.

Alicaída miró hacia al frente y, a pesar de la escasa luz visible que existía en la habitación, pudo reconocer el rostro del castaño en el poster que tenía en la pared junto con el del bastardo de Sho. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con mayor fuerza, sus mejillas encendidas como tal semáforo en pare.

— ¡Arg! ¡Noooo! —exclamó taimada buscando con desesperación algún objeto para obstaculizar su mirada con la imagen de Ren y así poder soportar el bochorno por el que estaba pasando.

Con rapidez arrancó una hoja de una revista al azar y la colocó por encima con un chinche. Suspiró aliviada al ya no tener frente a ella a la razón de su estupidez hormonal… o al menos la hacía que fuera más pasable.

Mordió su labio inferior.

¿A quién engañaba? Era una maldita cobarde. La felicidad máxima podía estar a la vuelta de la esquina y la esquivaba.

De forma abrupta se dejó caer de espaldas hacia el tatami. Vio a uno de los muñecos malditos que tenía de Sho, decidiendo ahorcarlo con toda sus fuerzas para liberar la tensión acumulada mientras sus demonios internos la alentaban. Pero por más que trató, de igual forma miró de reojo a la razón de su caos interior, lo cual no era más que masoquismo puro, si cabía destacar.

Su celular comenzó a sonar. Aún concentrada en torturar a la pequeña réplica de su enemigo, se permitió en coger el móvil de su bolso y aceptar la llamada sin darle un vistazo a la pantalla.

— ¡Diga!— respondió malhumorada mientras hacía rodar al muñeco sobre el piso con su palma o, en su forma más descriptiva, _amasándolo con ira_.

— _¿Mogami-san?_ — la voz de la otra línea se escuchó dudosa.

Con tan solo aquella breve pronunciación bastó para que Kyoko lanzara hacia al otro extremo de la habitación el muñeco de su enemigo y, por poco, dejó resbalar el aparato al volver a la causa inicial de su pequeño delirio mental.

— ¡¿Tsuruga-sempai?! — contestó atropelladamente.

¡¿Por qué la estaba llamando?!

Por unos segundos creyó escuchar una risita ligera.

— _¿Te he despertado?_ —añadió preocupado.

— ¡N-No!— exclamó de inmediato sobresaltada.

— _Ah, ya veo— murmuró pensativo Ren. Tras unos segundos de silencio, los cuales le parecieron eternos a la chica, él volvió a hablar— ¿Llegaste hace poco?_

— ¿Eh? S-sí —respondió desconcertada ante la repentina pregunta. Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta con horror de lo tarde que era; casi las dos de la mañana. Los exámenes finales estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y ella se encontraba perdiendo el tiempo como una adolescente enamorada, hecho que para nada distaba de la realidad y lo cual era precisamente su contrariedad consigo misma.

— _Supongo que habrás tomado un taxi_.

Kyoko no pudo evitar sonreír. Estaba en plan de regañarla, no obstante, el efecto que tenía sobre ella su voz a esas alturas de la noche la hacía sentir protegida.

A pesar de que su corazón amenazara con salir de su pecho y el revoltijo que provocaba en su estómago —adrenalina pura ante una situación de emergencia— aquella extraña e inesperada felicidad la llenaba. Incluso, absurdamente, asfixiándola.

—Oh, sobre eso no tuve inconvenientes. Los chicos con los que trabajo me ayudaron a conseguir uno— confesó un tanto tímida al restarle importancia. Debía anotar mentalmente que debía hacer algo para agradecerles a los hermanos Ishibashi, después de todo, la socorrieron en el momento oportuno.

Transcurrieron unos diez segundos sin obtener respuesta y la ojimiel miró extrañada a su celular por si tenía baja cobertura en cuanto a señal.

— ¿Tsuruga-san? —se permitió en decir cautelosa.

Solo escuchó como respuesta a través del teléfono un inentendible siseo antes de que volviera a hablar por el comunicador.

—_Solo recordaba que tenías ese trabajo… ¿TBM, cierto? Sin embargo, jamás me dijiste de qué se trataba— _Si no hubiese sido porque justo mordió la manga de su chaqueta, habría gritado asustada_—… La verdad, es que estoy un poco curioso._

Kyoko estaba aterrada.

Decirle simplemente era un acto suicida.

—No pensé que lo recordaría—musitó con la voz entrecortada.

—_Creo que fue el día en que te "acosé" en la entrada del baño de mujeres. Claro que desde el punto de vista de Yashiro-san_— reveló divertido.

Por supuesto que debía ser divertido para él, a Kyoko no le causaba ninguna gracia el rememorar aquella instancia en la que se había sentido como un conejo huyendo de su sádico depredador. O bueno, cuando pensaba que realmente la odiaba.

—…_Ahora que lo pienso, me da curiosidad saber por qué Mogami-san no me ha dicho nada al respecto._

Sintió un ligero escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

Aquella entonación _alegre_ solo era un signo de mal augurio.

—Es porque… ¡nunca surgió el momento para decirlo!— se disculpó— Y… T-Tampoco es la gran cosa — le restó importancia al asunto.

Pero para su mala suerte, Ren no estaba dispuesto a dar tregua fácilmente.

— _¿Y ahora no me lo dirías?_

De inmediato negó con la cabeza frenéticamente ante la posibilidad.

Él era la última persona en el planeta que debía enterarse de que era el pollo Bo.

No podía ni quería perder su confianza.

—Solo es un papel esporádico— rio nerviosa mientras pensaba cómo cambiar el incómodo tema.

—_Ningún papel es de poco valor— _susurró en modo conciliador.

La chica se sentó en el tatami con cuidado, deleitándose por las palabras de ánimo del castaño.

Cerró los ojos más calmada. No importaba el contexto que fuera, ella seguiría admirando su pasión por la actuación; aquella pasión y determinación que también deseaba adquirir para compartirla a su lado.

—…_Todo lo que Mogami-san haga me interesa. _

Abrió los ojos perpleja mientras sentía la sangre agolparse de forma abrupta en sus mejillas, otra vez.

_"Dark Moon, Hongo Mio"_

Nuevamente, aquella pequeña revelación hacía de las suyas en su manipulable cerebro.

Sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos, alejó rápidamente el celular de ella y lo estampó contra la pared en un desesperado y estúpido intento de pensar con claridad. Por un lastimoso y horroroso segundo pudo apreciar cómo la batería se desprendía del aparato, descontinuando sus funciones y, por ende, cortando la conversación con Ren, abruptamente.

En otras circunstancias, Kyoko habría decidido realizar una lista de pendientes antes de ser sentenciada a muerte, no obstante, por los sucesos adrenalínicos del día anterior prefería esconder su cabeza como un escuálido avestruz que no quería enfrentarse a la luz del sol.

Se acostó en el futón tapándose por completo. Mas, al cabo de unos minutos salió de su pequeño escondite para divisar por última vez el poster que había tapado con tanta vergüenza acumulada minutos atrás. Indecisa, se arrastró hacia la pared y quitó la hoja. Su pulso se aceleró al darse cuenta que su rostro estaba demasiado cerca del de la fotografía de Ren. Se alejó con rapidez y volvió a adentrarse en el futón, dándole la espalda a la imagen mientras nuevos pensamientos le carcomían la mente.

¿Qué tal si él se había referido a otra Hongo Mio?

Sacudió su cabeza. No, eso no era posible porque él estaba enamorado de una colegiala…

¿Debía de asimilar que era ella y no otra?

—Mierda, mierda, mierda…— gimió cubriendo su cabeza con la almohada.

Sería una larga noche de (auto) tortura psicológica.

.

.

.

Yashiro Yukihito bebió de su té intranquilo mientras ordenaba unos documentos que le quedaban por archivar. Miró hacia un lado y luego hacia a otro, buscando algún punto al cual aferrarse y dejar de tener pensamientos inconsistentes. Suspiró. Ciertamente, la curiosidad lo mataba y no podía asegurar en un cien por ciento que lo que había visto era real o producto de su —amplia— imaginación.

—"_No, mis ojos no me engañaron"_— divagó a la vez que ordenaba su portafolio.

Frunció el ceño al recordar la paradójica escena que había presenciado.

Ren se había excusado con él por llegar tarde. ¡Sí, el rey de la puntualidad tenía su primer traspié! aunque por unos dos minutos, lo cual era nada relevante.

Sin embargo, era un acontecimiento único y quizás irrepetible que podría tener siendo su manager.

— "Tuve una charla con un viejo amigo"— le había dicho con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción en su rostro.

Yashiro lo quedó observando boquiabierto. No por su rostro tan apacible —que hace mucho no mostraba— ni el motivo de su excusa, sino por el señalar que estaba con alguien a quien consideraba su amigo, por lo mismo, al único que podía señalar de tal forma, aparte de él, era a ese raro pollo que trabajaba en la estación de TV cuyo nombre no podía recordar.

Cómo no veía que aquello implicara de alguna forma negativa, decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto, indicándole que lo estaban esperando en la sala de vestuario mientras él iría a comprar un par de cafés a una máquina expendedora. Parecía un día normal de trabajo, así que sin más se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia al final del pasillo para dar la vuelta… punto estratégico en el que su rutinario día se destrozaría en segundos.

— ¡No reacciona! – escuchó voces desesperadas a lo lejos. Supuso que tal vez se trataba de alguien del personal herido o en alguna situación de riesgo vital, por lo que se hizo a un lado esperando que pudiesen salvarlo.

Pero jamás había esperado encontrarse con tres chicos llevando por sobre sus cabezas a un pollo de tamaño familiar. Sí, a un pollo y no a uno cualquiera, sino a un pollo vestido de vaquero. Parpadeó incrédulo, aunque luego de analizar la situación fríamente, alcanzó a visualizar a una persona sin expresión alguna en su rostro, puesto que ya no estaba con la parte de superior del disfraz y, que por cierto, tenía un extraño y llamativo cabello anaranjado.

Anaranjado… Interesante combinación para un estado de shock.

— ¡Hay que llevarla a la enfermería, Hikaru!

Por un momento, su mandíbula se desencajó al reconocer la expresión de apatía absoluta adjunta a la nula respuesta que poseía aquella persona.

— ¡Al siguiente piso!

— ¡Sí!

Yashiro dejó caer su dinero al ver que desaparecían por la puerta que conducía a las escaleras de emergencia.

— ¿Kyoko-chan? — murmuró incrédulo.

Sí, la vida traía demasiados enigmas.

Y ahora el pobre chico no sabía qué hacer. Una parte, muy fastidiosa por cierto, se moría por decirle a Ren sobre el trabajo de Kyoko, pero por otra, la empática, le aconsejaba en dejar las cosas tal cual para no hace sentir mal a la chica. Pues si no había comentado nada sobre ello debía ser por algún motivo absolutamente lógico y comprensible.

Tomó un sorbo más de su café inquieto.

No era muy bueno ocultándole información a Ren, en especial, cuando se trataba de aquella ojimiel.

Tan solo esperaba que luego no lo perforara con la mirada por haber mantenido tal información oculta.

.

.

.

Kotonami Kanae se vestía aparentemente tranquila el uniforme de la sección Love Me junto con su compañera y mejor amiga. Pensaba que sería un día sin agobios puesto que Kyoko se hallaba inusualmente sin el complejo de lapa, efecto que naturalmente causaba con su mera presencia. Detuvo el cierre de la chaqueta para observarla con el ceño fruncido.

¡¿Kyoko sin complejo de lapa?! Definitivamente, algo no estaba bien.

— Sempai— le llamó la atención a Kyoko su compañera de reparto en Box-R, Chiori, e igual miembro de Love Me— ¿No llegaste con Tsuruga-san?

Kyoko se exaltó ante la sola mención del chico, dejando caer su bolso estrepitosamente.

— ¡¿Por qué tendría que haber llegado con él, Chiori-chan?! — exclamó sonrojada recogiendo sus cosas.

—Bueno…— puso un dedo en su mentón para seguir pensando— Kyoko-sempai siempre está a su alrededor, así que es raro no verlos juntos— dijo encogiéndose de hombros y cerrando su casillero.

— ¡Yo no…! — Quiso negarse al estar al punto del colapso nervioso— No es así…— corrigió cabizbaja.

Y entonces Kanae comprendió finalmente lo que estaba sucediendo, remontándola hacía al día anterior en el que había hablado con Kyoko por su estúpida, por no decir absurda, preocupación por las cosas.

— _¡No me asustes de esa manera, estúpida! Si era por un papel no es que se acabe el mundo que hayas estado así con él. _

— _¡Moko-san! — lloriqueó la chica a través de la línea telefónica, cosa que de verdad la irritaba. _

_Kyoko explicaba que su personaje de Natsu necesitaba nuevas facetas, por lo que había decidido recurrir a su sempai para que le enseñara. _

—…_Y finalmente tuviste lo que muchas han tenido: una fantasía sexual. Si te sientes de esa forma es porque realmente…_

— _¡Por favor, no lo digas! Es vergonzoso y… patético— la detuvo._

— _¡Mo! — Exclamó enfadada por lo terca que era su amiga— ¡No seas idiota! Es un hecho innegable… Aunque lo patético queda contigo sorprendentemente bien— murmuró ladeando su rostro indignada. _

— _¿Esa es la forma de animar a tu única mejor amiga en el mundo? — le dijo deprimida_

— _¿Y para qué desvías el tema? — Kyoko dio un brinco hacia atrás al verse acorralada por el cuestionamiento de la pelinegra— Tienes la solución frente a ti, pero te niegas a verla. _

_Kyoko la observó horrorizada. _

— _¡Y-yo...! ¡Haré harakiri! — sollozó arrodillándose en el piso y apuntando a su abdomen reiteradas veces con su mano diestra._

Si la chica era complicada de por sí, el panorama que venía hacia ella no era absolutamente prometedor. Kanae miró de reojo como la chica le insistía a Chiori en no indagar más sobre la vida personal de los demás sacando conclusiones apresuradas, por lo que no pudo más que suspirar frustrada ante su estúpida terquedad.

Cruzó sus brazos a la altura de su pecho. No simpatizaba mucho con la idea de compartir a Kyoko, pero debía de admitir que Tsuruga Ren necesitaba un verdadero milagro para que la chica abandonara la etapa de la negación… _por enésima vez._

.

.

.

Inquieto.

Malhumorado.

Frustrado.

Culpable.

¿Cómo diablos podía describir lo que pasaba por su cabeza?

Ren bebió de su café sin azúcar mientras hojeaba el programa que Yashiro le había entregado para ese día, pero al cabo de unos segundos dejó de lado. Se reclinó hacia atrás, topando con el respaldo de la silla. No había caso. Su mente distaba mucho en centrarse en su jornada laboral, algo imperdonable para él dicho sea de paso.

Apartó la taza en la mesa de estar que tenía en su camerino y procedió a mirar el calendario de su celular exasperado.

Dos días. Cuarenta y ocho horas de tortura desde aquella noche en que no supo más de Kyoko.

Pensó que se debía a una falla de la red telefónica, así que no le tomó importancia. Al día siguiente que quiso comunicarse con ella, el mensaje —odioso, cabe señalar— era de que el celular no se encontraba disponible dirigiéndolo de inmediato al buzón de voz. Intentó llamarla por la tarde, pero sin resultado alguno. Tampoco podía ir a verla, ya que las grabaciones y entrevistas diarias que tenía se lo impedían.

Suspiró.

Era mejor asimilar la silenciosa verdad que trataba de apartar de su mente con vehemencia: Kyoko lo estaba evitando.

Acomodó su cabello nervioso. Tal vez había traspasado demasiado los límites aquella noche en que terminó el comercial del Hanami y con la retorcida continuación de los hermanos Heel.

¿Habría perdido su confianza?

¿Lo evitaría de por vida?

Miles de posibilidades derivadas de las anteriores podían ocurrir y estaba consciente que con lo extremista que era la chica, alguna de ellas se cumpliría.

La puerta del camerino se abrió dejando entrever a Yashiro cargando con bolsas de alguna tienda de conveniencia cercana. Ren soltó un nuevo suspiro. Su horario de descanso _"preferido",_ el almuerzo, solo ahondaba aún más su frustración.

—Hey, no pongas esa cara. Intenté traer bentos de sabores nuevos para que aprecies más la comida— señaló Yashiro en su afán de levantarle el ánimo.

Sabor nuevo implicaba solo un dolor de estómago nuevo para Ren.

Yashiro lo miró con curiosidad al ver cómo el castaño se aferraba a cierto objeto con desesperación.

Las piezas se unieron con rapidez en su mente.

—Oh, estás esperando una llamada de Kyoko-chan— afirmó sin titubeos mientras acomodaba las cajas de almuerzo en la mesa.

— ¡…! — Ren soltó el celular en la mesa por reflejo. Aún le asombraba la capacidad que tenía Yashiro en relacionar de inmediato sus problemas con la chica— Solo revisaba la agenda— rio ligeramente intentando pasar desapercibido su pequeño lapsus.

—A nadie le gusta las mentiras, Ren— comentó sonriendo mientras tomaba entre sus manos el objeto que el castaño había abandonado por descuido.

La pantalla le mostraba al contacto que tenía en vilo a su amigo. Sonrió aún más al pensar una forma de arreglar aquella dramática situación. Sacó su propio celular y marcó cierto número.

—No miento, solo… ¿Hey, qué haces? — preguntó curioso al ver la cara de seriedad que demostraba Yashiro al poner el botón del altavoz.

—Ayudándote, Ren, nada más— respondió con cautela extendiendo su sonrisa más allá de lo sabiamente permitido.

Fue durante el sonido de los pitidos que realizaba la conexión de la llamada cuando Ren comprendió el objetivo de la "gentil" acción de su manager y amigo.

— ¡Yashiro-san…! — exclamó en señal de protesta para cortar, no obstante, la comunicación ya estaba realizada.

— _¿Yashiro-san?_ — la voz por el otro lado de la línea se escuchaba débil y sorprendida.

— ¡Kyoko-chan! Espero no ser inoportuno a estas horas— Ren podía visualizar con claridad la palabra mentira enmarcada en su frente.

Se afirmó decaído en la mesa en señal de protesta para que su amigo lo viera y cortara la llamada.

¿Había estado tan mal esos días para que Yashiro estuviese llamando directamente a Kyoko frente a él?

— _¡Para nada! Estoy en el receso del almuerzo en la escuela, así que no hay inconveniente_— su pequeño lapsus de réplica cesó al escuchar la voz de la chica. Ren no pudo evitar sonreír. Había percibido la entonación de felicidad cuando se refirió al lugar en que estaba.

—En ese caso, espero que te esté yendo excelente, Kyoko-chan.

—_Gracias por su preocupación…_— agradeció de corazón la chica. Por un momento, Ren pensó que la conversación se cortaría— _Er… no quiero sonar impertinente, Yashiro-san, pero…_

Ambos chicos centraron su atención en las palabras que decía Kyoko.

—…_Bueno, me preguntaba si Tsuruga-san se encontraba a tu lado. _

El castaño se sorprendió, pero al mirar a su manager la sorpresa se esfumó de inmediato, reemplazándola por otro de mayor extensión, el horror mismo.

La felicidad que se impregnaba en el rostro de Yashiro alcanzaba ya un nivel crítico.

— ¡Eh, sobre eso…~! — de la euforia misma, Yashiro le aventó el celular a las manos, hablando por el comunicador de forma precipitada— ¡Te dejo con Ren! ¡Tengo que seguir alistando detalles con la producción! ¡Cuídate, Kyoko-chan~! — y salió por poco corriendo de la habitación, dejando como señal de su ausentismo un amigable y sonoro portazo.

—La sutileza de Yashiro-san me sorprende cada día más— murmuró Ren sin proponérselo.

—_Tsuruga-san… ¿estás ahí?_ —la voz temerosa de Kyoko lo ayudó volver a la realidad.

—Mogami-san, me disculpo por Yashiro-san…

— _¡No, no es necesario! Además, yo soy la que debe disculparse contigo_…— Ren frunció el ceño ante las palabras de la chica, recordando así la inquietud inicial que había sentido por aquellos dos interminables días— _Estrellé mi celular contra la pared y se salió la batería de ésta con el chip. No sabía cómo reponerlo, solo ayer pude reinstalarlo nuevamente para su funcionamiento. ¡Lo siento mucho!_

— Ya veo…— una parte de él se relajó al saber el verdadero motivo, pero por otra nacía una nueva duda: ¿por qué demonios aventó el objeto contra la pared mientras hablaba con él?

Soltó un breve suspiro a la vez que masajeaba su sien. Lo más sabio era dejarlo pasar y centrarse en el presente.

—_De todos modos quería hoy hablar contigo, Tsuruga-san— _su voz se había tornado tímida, lo cual atrajo bastante interés.

— ¿Tienes algún problema, Mogami-san? — preguntó con cautela.

— _¡N-no! Solo que…— _la escuchó suspirar exasperada por el teléfono_—… Bueno, ¡¿recuerdas lo del Hanami?!_ — exclamó con vergüenza, o al menos la podía imaginar de aquella manera.

Ren miró por la ventana y vio aquellos árboles de cerezo del parque a punto de florecer. Todavía faltaba el clima apropiado para que estuvieran en su pleno apogeo.

—Veo algunos pétalos volar por la ventana…— parpadeo sin comprender aún al punto que quería llegar la chica.

Escuchó por la otra línea sonidos de exasperación.

— _¡M-me refiero a la proposición que te hice, Tsuruga-sempai! _

El chico abrió los ojos atónito. Recordó de inmediato aquel día en que acorraló a Kyoko por todo el casino de LME finalizando con la sala de Love Me. Kyoko en esa oportunidad le había comentado sobre su comercial del Hanami y, para su mala suerte, ésta se debía realizar con la compañía de Fuwa Sho. Sin embargo, antes de retirarse ella le había prometido— gracias a su nivel de persuasión— obtener algún recuerdo memorable durante tales fechas.

— Oh, ya veo… ¿una proposición indecente te refieres? — señaló solo para sacarla de sus casillas.

— _¡…P-por supuesto que no, Tsuruga-san!_ — aseveró casi gritándole por el auricular. Ren se limitó a sonreír divertido ante su nerviosismo— _¡Mañana! ¡A las 12:00 hrs! _— gritó furiosa antes de colgar sin más.

Ren miró extrañado el celular. Era mejor no llamarla de inmediato para no seguir perturbándola, sin embargo, le surgía cierta duda existencial:

— ¿Y el lugar…?

.

.

.

Estaba decidida, por lo tanto, ya no habría vuelta atrás.

Por más que aquella misión que se había autoimpuesto parecía imposible y un acto muy estúpido de su parte, tal como en algún minuto se culpó junto a sus pobres ánimas, era la oportunidad de darlo a todo o nada. Debía detener aquella tortura psicológica y lo más apropiado, como razonable, era tomar al toro por los cuernos. En este caso extremo: jalar a Ren por el cuello, estamparlo contra al suelo, montarse encima de él y be…

Negó con la cabeza rápidamente. Aquella idea había sido demasiado terrorista para ella; influencia de Natsu o Setsu, _quizás_.

Lo único que tenía claro, era que no había tiempo para retractarse.

_Ahora solo debía continuar. _

—…Creo que con esto será suficiente— murmuró para sí misma frotando su mejilla para quitar los restos de comida.

Kyoko se propuso a inspeccionar cautelosamente cada bocadillo finalizado ya en la mesa, esperando que cada uno de estos portara el grosor, el tamaño y el sabor correcto. Luego de verificar que cumplían con aquellos exigentes requisitos de calidad, procedió a almacenarlos en sus respectivos recipientes con extrema delicadeza para que no se deshicieran. Tras diez minutos de sus intentos de perfección culinaria, procedió a dar un vistazo al reloj de pared constatando que aún tenía una hora y media de sobra para intentar relajarse, cosa que por cierto necesitaba con urgencia. Su sistema nervioso se lo agradecería si lo hacía.

Una sonrisa diabólica se formó en la comisura de sus labios, mientras maldecía sin cesar al imbécil del meteorólogo que había visto el día anterior por la TV antes de irse a la escuela. En dicha emisión se mencionaba del florecimiento anticipado de los árboles de cerezo en ciertas regiones dado por el cambio de clima y en el que Tokio se incluía por aquella categoría. No sería su máximo apogeo, pero habría lo suficiente para crear un buen recuerdo.

Por lo tanto, era culpa de esa persona infame del noticiero que ahora estuviese revoloteando sin fin en la cocina para satisfacer los gustos culinarios de Ren en una especie de…

— C-I-T-A…. —pronunció atormentada sintiendo el peso de la palabra en sus hombros.

No solo no había podido dormir adecuadamente, sino que incluso desde la siete de la mañana ya estaba en pie buscando ingredientes en las tiendas abiertas las veinticuatro horas para preparar lo que sería el almuerzo.

Posiblemente, ya había llegado al nivel épico de su propia estupidez.

—"_Lo estaré esperando con ansias"._

Relajó sus facciones de inmediato al recordar las palabras del castaño, al igual que la expresión que le había mostrado de absoluta sinceridad y expectación… ¿Cómo podía negarse a ello cuando tenía en cuenta tal faceta?

La conversación que había tenido con Ren por medio del celular de su manager solo había sido una muestra de lo caprichoso que era el destino.

Cerró los ojos en un vano intento por tranquilizarse.

—No, nadie me obligó…— susurró con pesar—….pude haberlo pasado por alto y no decir nada—enderezó su postura para ver el fruto de su esfuerzo en el bolso que tenía en la encimera de la cocina.

—Y ya no hay tiempo para arrepentirse— finalizó dando un nuevo vistazo al reloj.

Le quedaba el tiempo justo para vestirse y llegar a la estación de bus para…

Kyoko se quedó estática por un instante.

—No es posible que…— hizo un breve repaso mental de su conversación anterior con Ren, en donde por supuesto no se hallaba ningún dato sobre el lugar— Olvidara el parque donde nos reuniríamos.

Cayó al piso de rodillas mientras observaba el techo buscando explicación. Una sonrisa histérica salió de sus labios.

Bueno, oficialmente, el mundo podía comenzar a desmoronarse. Su infancia había sido un asco, salvo por la maravillosa existencia de Corn, su adolescencia fue lo suficiente simple y asquerosa por Sho… No le importaba, había vivido lo suficiente para ya dar por terminado su austero ciclo de vida.

— ¡Kyoko-chan!— La aludida desechó parte de su estupefacción, como también sus irrazonables pensamientos, para centrarse en las palabras de una agitada Okami-san, dueña y dependienta de Darumaya.

— ¿Pasa algo grave, Okami-san? — dijo con preocupación al ver que la mujer hiperventilaba.

La mujer negó con la cabeza rápidamente para luego pausar su respiración y mostrar una sonrisa cómplice.

—Hay un chico preguntando por ti en la entrada de la tienda—señaló feliz mientras cubría su boca en un intento por ocultar su risa— Y es muy apuesto, por cierto. Kyoko-chan, deberías invitarlo más seguido— finalizó risueña tras frotar sus mejillas enrojecidas.

Kyoko solo colapsó al saber tal detalle. Sin meditarlo, salió de la cocina casi en base a tropiezos con los muebles y paredes hasta llegar a la zona de la entrada. Y lo vio, por poco su quijada casi se desencajó al observar a un curioso Ren jugando con una serie de_ matrioskas_ japonesas sobre la mesa del bar.

Ren desvió su mirada de la muñeca más pequeña al frente para ver como una desaliñada Kyoko trataba de entender qué demonios lo había traído hasta allí.

—Buenos días, Mogami-san— saludó serenamente ofreciéndole una cálida sonrisa.

— ¡B-buenos días, Tsuruga-sempai…! —respondió la ojimiel a duras penas haciendo una perfecta reverencia. La sorpresa de tenerlo allí antes de lo previsto era demasiada, hasta que comprendió la razón evidente por la que estaba allí— Este…—murmuró reincorporándose, llamando aún más la atención del pelinegro— ¿Es porque no dije el lugar, cierto? — preguntó avergonzada ante su propio descuido.

Ren se levantó del banco asintiendo con conformidad.

—Pensé en llamar, pero preferí venir directamente. Espero que no sea un incordio mi presencia— añadió sonriendo aún más.

"_¡¿Por qué está tan deslumbrante?!" _Se preguntó a sí misma Kyoko intentando controlar su propio pulso.

— ¡N-no! — vociferó en el acto la chica. Aunque su radar de enfado no detectaba tal sentimiento, no podía fiarse fácilmente de ello— Yo solo… estaba terminando la comida para el almuerzo— señaló sonrojada desviando su mirada hacia la dirección contraria en la que se encontraba Ren.

El castaño se acercó hacia a ella en pasos pausados, sin prisa alguna.

—Ya veo…— murmuró con suavidad Ren a la vez que una leve y, traviesa, sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. Acto que no pudo ver Kyoko.

Tragó grueso.

—Pensé que podía ser eso…—la chica frunció el ceño ante su divagación. Volteó a mirarlo confundida cuando sintió que su rostro era levantado con extrema suavidad—…por esto— dijo divertido mientras arrastraba con su dedo índice un grano de arroz de su mejilla.

El trazo que delineaba ese solitario dedo quemaba en su piel. Su respiración cesó por unos segundos debido al estupor… ¿Cómo es que ese hombre podía causar tales sensaciones con tan solo una caricia de su parte?

—Es algo insignificante— respondió ocultando sus ojos por el flequillo. Cuando cocinaba para Sho, por más que pusiera sus sentimientos en ello, esto no validaba para nada que aumentara su porcentaje de amor en él. Era simplemente estúpido— No es nada del otro mundo.

Ren analizó con cautela el grano de arroz, que ya estaba en la yema de su dedo, pero aun así no apartó su otra mano del rostro de Kyoko.

—No es insignificante…— musitó con seriedad antes de lamer el alimento en cuestión.

_Thump-Thump_

Kyoko lo miró inexpresiva.

—"_Espero no morir de un infarto en lo que resta del día" _— se dijo para sí misma. Agitó su cabeza rápidamente y tanteó por sus bolsillos el folleto con la dirección que sería su destino— Si me permite, Tsuruga-san, este es el lugar al que planeaba decirle— le tendió el papel avergonzada. Había sido descuidada al no haber fijado el punto de encuentro.

Ren cogió el papel con evidente curiosidad, rozando levemente con sus grandes manos las de Kyoko, conllevando a que ésta diera un pequeño, pero exagerado salto hacia atrás, imitando a un ciervo pillado por su depredador.

— ¿Pasa algo? —alzó una ceja extrañado el castaño desviando su mirada hacia la ojimiel, que evidenciaba una clara frustración— ¿Mogami-san? —la llamó esperando a que saliera de su trance.

— ¡N-nada! —Balbuceó atropelladamente al escucharlo. Agitó sus manos en señal de restarle importancia a la situación— Iré a…— se miró a sí misma, dándose cuenta que aún llevaba puesta la ropa provisoria que había utilizado para cocinar— ¡Solo cinco minutos, Tsuruga-sempai! — pidió antes de salir corriendo a su habitación.

El castaño parpadeó sorprendido por tal petición, para luego volver a ver el papel que sostenía entre sus manos. Sonrió apenado.

—El hecho de que haya pensado todo esto por mí… me hace sentir extremadamente feliz— murmuró apoyando su mano en la frente.

Lo que Kyoko no se había dado cuenta era que en aquel inocente folleto, específicamente, en la parte trasera, había hecho apuntes con respecto a la comida que debía considerar para el clima que haría, sumado también a sus propias observaciones a los lugares que podrían visitar al recinto.

.

.

.

— ¡Impresionante!— exclamó Kyoko extasiada mientras avanzaba sosteniendo su bolso.

Si bien ella no era originaria de la propia capital, los _Jardines Hamarikyu_ solían ser uno de los lugares emblemáticos y de máximo orgullo de Tokio, tanto por su historia y belleza natural que permanecía intacta a través del tiempo; asimismo, la casa de té al centro del parque ubicada en una pequeña isla, sumado a una exquisita flora que variaba de acuerdo a la estación del año, los lagos y canales que conectaban a su vez con la bahía, daban por resultado a una estructura que solo transmitía paz y armonía.

Inhaló profundamente, sintiendo que todos los nervios que le habían carcomido el cerebro durante tantas horas, incluidos los veinte minutos en el auto con el castaño, se esfumaron con estar frente al deslumbrante sitio que no se comparaba en absoluto a la foto que tenía el folleto.

—Vaya, no sabía que existía este parque en Tokio— dijo Ren asombrado también por la majestuosidad.

Kyoko sonrió.

—Es el lugar ideal— añadió la chica mirándole con confianza— No habrán multitudes, puesto que aún no es el florecimiento completo de los cerezos, pero será los suficientemente hermoso para crear un grato recuerdo en Tsuruga-sempai— aseguró volviendo a concentrar su visión en los árboles de cerezos, aún tímidos por exponer la belleza que contenían.

Ren bajó su mirada por unos segundos.

Era demasiado tarde para él.

—Gracias— Kyoko lo miró por sobre su hombro extrañada ante el prematuro agradecimiento. Aún ni siquiera entraban al recinto— Recibir toda esta atención por Mogami-san es… reconfortante y cálido.

Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente.

_Thump-Thump. _

Aquella visión era similar a la que había tenido al grabar Dark Moon fuera de la ciudad. La vez que se encontraron en el arroyo post a su enfado por confiar en Sho — Dios la salve ante ese pecado— ante las garras del maldito y acosador de Reino, alias _Beagle. _

Los rayos de sol que se filtraban a través de los árboles hacían que su cabello y el color de sus ojos cambiaran a tonos más claros. Le tembló el labio al sostener su mirada, llena de sinceridad y a la vez de completa intensidad; un hechizo silencioso que cautivaba su alma más de lo que ya hacía.

Ren avanzó hacia a ella sereno.

Quizás… el momento había llegado. Kyoko le encaró sintiendo la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo. Era una batalla absurda, sabiendo que desde hacía tiempo estaba atrapada por él.

—¡Yo…!

—Lo único que significa más para mí…

Sus mejillas se colorearon rápidamente al tenerlo a centímetros de su cuerpo— ¡¿Ah?! — exclamó casi echando espuma por la boca al sentir su mano sobre la suya, mientras era cogida con suavidad hacia a él.

Ren sonrió nuevamente.

—…Es el privilegio de tenerte junto a mí—entrecerró sus ojos y besó el dorso de su mano con cautela.

Mordió su labio ante la batahola de emociones que surgían en su interior.

El corazón de Kyoko no lo pudo soportar más, por lo que las palabras que cuidadosamente mantenía en su interior escaparon con torpeza.

— ¡M-me gus…!

—El entusiasmo de los jóvenes es maravilloso en esta época, pero la entrada es de 300 yenes por persona si es que aún les interesa entrar— comentó uno de los cuidadores del parque pasando por al lado de ellos mientras barría las hojas que se acumulaban en la acera.

La burbuja que habían creado se reventó en el acto. Se quedaron mirando asustados ante la reacción del otro.

—Iré a efectuar el pago de la entrada— dijo Ren suspirando. Tal vez el destino estaba encaprichado con él para frenar sus impulsos egoístas. Probablemente, tentó demasiado su propia suerte.

Estaba a punto de dejar ir la mano de Kyoko, cuando el agarre se fortaleció.

—…— se quedó pasmado al ver que la chica era quien sujetaba su mano— ¿Mogami-san? —murmuró atónito.

— ¿Sería tan malo… permanecer así un rato más? — preguntó posando sus ojos en él con timidez. Por más que en un apartado de su mente, el raciocinio le dijera lo estúpida que se debía estar viendo en ese momento por querer su atención, existía otro aún más potente: su alma, exigiéndole a no perder más tiempo.

Ren sonrió embelesado, dando solo como respuesta el entrelazamiento de sus dedos. La ojimiel emitió un jadeo de sorpresa por el repentino movimiento, sin embargo, al comprenderlo —igual que él—sonrió. Solo los actos hablarían por ellos esta vez...

...Guiándose únicamente por la calidez del otro, para lo inevitable.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(?)**

**Ya quisieran deshacerse de mí xD. **

**Notas de autor:**

¿A alguien le dio ataque cardíaco? ¿Tendré que volver a mi cueva otra vez? Jajaja por supuesto que no es el fin.

Uf, este capítulo fue realmente… ¿cansador? Había un día que escribía la mayor parte y otros que editaba hasta casi dejarlo en menos de un párrafo. Ni yo me entiendo jajaja.

Me siento conforme al ver hilado bien los acontecimientos pasados, habían quedado sus lagunas y era algo que me traumaba (por eso demoré también jaja). Además, pudimos ver como la pobre de Kyoko vivió sus terroríficas horas de asimilación. Ella aún no recobra toda la confianza en sí misma, por eso es que da vueltas y vueltas lo mismo, tenía que pasar, puesto que aquí aún no hay nadie para ayudarla en despejar todos sus temores.

Sin embargo, ya se dieron cuenta que tanto ella y Ren no van a dejar que pase esta oportunidad (¡al fin!). A menos que vengan otros a… No, no sería tan desgraciada para cortar este avance… creo.

Oh, para que se hagan una idea de cómo es el parque a dónde van, busquen en google:_ **Jardines Hamarikyu**_. Es demasiado hermoso :). Lo otro que me fijé fue lo del Hanami, éste es todo su esplendor como a finales de marzo y principios de abril xD. Yo lo puse como a principios de marzo xD... pero pensemos que el calentamiento global hará su -fatídico- trabajo aquí para el empujón entre estos tortolillos~ xD.

**Próximo capítulo: "Nuevos colores".**

Literalmente, el _cierre de una etapa y el comienzo de una ¿nueva?_

Ya lo dije todo con eso jajaja xD.

Sus opiniones, críticas, apoyo moral (T-T), tomates, huevos, ladrillos, etc. Son, como siempre, bienvenidos.

(Terminé este capítulo como a las 03:00 hrs. Tengo una ojeras horribles y debo estudiar para el examen de título… ¿alguien me dona una vida extra por allí? :D)

Espero que les haya gustado ¡gracias por leer!

Ja ne

pd: ya no tengo paciencia para que salga el 206 de Skip Beat! asjskajskas –rueda-


End file.
